The Journey Home
by QuidditchQueen4aday
Summary: Charlie Weasley comes back to the Burrow for his sister's wedding. He's been away for two years, avoiding home. A chance pairing at the wedding changes his life forever. Contains original characters, ADULT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1: Bad Things Come in Threes

_**A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maisse Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind. **_

_**This is my first completed fanfiction that I am publishing here. It never would have been finished without my dear friend & writer in spirit, Jennifer (GulloftheSea) and my mom. Thanks for the time, edits and encouragement!**_

_**Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!**_

*******************************************

**BAD THINGS COME IN THREES**

The early morning sun broke through the small opening in the curtain. Its light shined directly into my face causing my already shut eyes to squint. I rolled over and pulled the covers up and groaned. Last night had been miserable, probably one of top five worst nights in my entire 29 years. I heard the shower running and remembered I wasn't home. Make that one of the top three worst _moments _in my life.

I threw the covers off and looked around the half packed bedroom. The boxes _I'd _packed so that together we could move into our new home…

_What a fool I am,_ I thought. _Why didn't I just apparate in get my broom and leave? Why did I stay?__How pathetic…_

I got out of bed and the memories of the previous night flashed through my head:

_I was having such a great time, laughing, drinking._

_She was dancing with one of the new wizards from her office._

_Watching her kiss HIM, with me not ten feet from her; and she had just smiled at me no less than thirty seconds ago.__ T_

The looks on the many_ faces around me showed no surprise.__.__This had been going on for sometime and I was the last to know!_

Dressed, I grabbed my broom. The shower was still running. I disapparated away.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Charlie –

Something came up with the team so Oliver and I will be a day late. We'll still be there next week though.

Can't wait to see you, Zina, and especially the new flat! Still haven't told mum that you're living together, but you'd better tell her soon!

Love,

Ginny

Gin – Zina and I broke up. Not ready for visitors, hope you understand – Charlie.

* * *

_A week later_

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" I was shocked to see my sister sitting in my flat when I got home from work, "Is Oliver here?"

"No, just me," She walked over and hugged me tightly; "I was very worried after I got your last letter and I'm not exactly company, am I?"

As I hugged her, I instantly relaxed. She was the one of two people in the world I trusted now. In a way, I was happy she was here. Ginny grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Come on, I made dinner."

* * *

_Two years later_

It was a crisp fall day in Romania. The air was dry and cool. It was a day where long pants and a t-shirt would suffice when the sun was out, but a heavy sweater was needed at night. The fall foliage was in full splendor.

I walked down a desolate dirt road lined with trees in their peak color. Anyone else would be enjoying a walk in the county. Not me. I was on yet another rescue mission. I was tired and annoyed at my new responsibilities and lost to boot.

"_The house should be right here,"_ I thought standing in the middle of the road, looking around.

I'd been working with dragons for the past ten years in Romania. It was the only country that would allow the wizarding world to keep such a large number of the magical beasts in one location. The fact was, the government needed the money, and the wizarding world was willing to pay handsomely to keep these beasts out of their borders. As European countries banned the domestication of dragons, a refuge was needed for them to live and to be studied. For most of those ten years that was what I did; study the magical properties of Dragons.

Not now. Eastern European countries, specifically, Albania, Belarus, & Bosnia, had just banned domestic dragons and wanted them out of their countries. The world was finally cracking down on the dragon trade.

I hated my new job. Now, I had to travel to these new countries to take dragons back to the refuge in Romania. This isn't what I wanted to do. I hated rescuing dragons. Most were kept under deplorable conditions with hardly enough room to spread their wings, and barely enough to eat. Most were starving to death. Their owners were often irate at having to give up their _pets_ and threaten to curse me. On the few occasions that I'd rescued a dragon from caring owners, I would have to sit with them while they cried on my shoulder, assuring them their beloved pet would be fine, happy in their new home. I told them they could come and visit, which they couldn't. I really hated my new job. This isn't what a researcher should be doing.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, and felt a folded up piece of paper. I pulled it out. A letter from my bloody cousin. I read it again, even though I knew it wouldn't make me happy.

Charlie,

Ay, dear cuz, I know you must hate me for not coming back... I just have too much going on here, getting ready for classes and such. I wish I could see you, you should come visit. I miss you and Ginny like mad, but I'm just swamped with lesson plans.

Alex went home for a few weeks, but he got back a few days ago and I've seen him twice since. He's a good friend.

I am sure that Ginny won't pair you with anyone obnoxious, no worries. As for our mothers... well, yes, them you should worry about! I'll send Ginny a new potion I discovered over here, it should make them a bit more-erm-mellow. I'll be thinking of you all...

As for the pain... I've been told it eases over time. Let me know if it does for you, it definitely hasn't over on my end. But nothing lasts forever, right?

Let me know how the wedding goes.

Love,

Jenny

I looked up from the letter, looking for the house where my next rescue was, I said to myself_, _Can't find the bloody dragon; Jenny won't be home and Zina. Well, bad things come in three right? I should be in for some good luck._"_


	2. Chapter 2: A Sign

A/N this is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maisse Pottinger & Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind. Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

*************************************

**A SIGN**

I arrived at the Burrow late that night and stood in the garden, relieved to be home. The lower level of the house was ablaze with lights. Mum knew I was arriving tonight, but she normally left a single candle in the window. I'd never found that dragon I was looking for... It's another researcher's problem now I thought. I was still annoyed. Wondering who was up I walked up the steps and in through the back door.

At the kitchen table sat my mother and sister. Parchment paper spread out in front of them. In the sitting room, my dad and sister's fiancé, Oliver, had fallen asleep; one in the arm chair, the other on the couch. "Hullo Mum! You didn't have to wait up for me," I said putting down my suitcase.

"Charlie, oh good, your home," my mother stood, arms outstretched as she walked over to give me a hug. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Oh, no, Mum, I'll find something," I answered my mother, "It's late, go on to bed. Why are you up anyway?"

"We're going over the seating chart for the reception," Ginny yawn, "I think we should scrap the whole assigned seating thing, but you know mum," She gave me a hug, "Welcome home, how are you?"

Mrs. Weasley yawned loudly, standing at the table.

"Mum, go on to bed. I'll sit up for a few minutes," Ginny assured her mother.

"I'm tired and we do have a long day tomorrow," mum gave me a hug and kissed Ginny on the cheek, "Oliver can sleep in Ron's room tonight. It's too late for him to go home now."

I watched mum walked into the sitting room to wake up my dad and Oliver. He waved, yawned, and walked upstairs. My father walked into the kitchen, hugged me, and followed upstairs without saying a word.

I looked at the seating chart and sat down as Ginny handed me a plate of cheese and fruit, "Gin, this looks more complicated than ancient runes."

"I know that's why I don't want to deal with it. If mum wants assigned seating, let her figure it out," Ginny complained.

"Is the wedding getting out of control?" I asked.

"It's much larger than we wanted, still, its fine. Oliver's been wonderful about it all," Ginny answered, "I can't believe it is only two weeks away."

"I know! I can't believe you are getting married before me!" I picked through the cheese on the plate.

"No kidding,' Ginny smiled, "but then again, you seem to go through witches like Hermione goes through books"

"Now now Gin you know that's not true."

"I know, but you told no one what really happened with her except me and Jenny; and before her you had a new witch every week!" Ginny countered picking up some grapes from the plate and popping them into her mouth.

"So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" I wanted to change the subject.

"Breakfast here at nine and then robe fittings for the wedding party. I had mine today and Oliver had his yesterday. Madame Malkin's closing the shop for us since we have so many people," Ginny explained.

"So there's Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, and me and who? Mum never told me who else you'd ask to be in the wedding since Jenny won't be able to make it. I'm the only Weasley not married or involved with anyone."

"Be careful Charlie, I think Mum's new mission in life's finding a nice witch for you," Ginny picked a grape off the plate, "Maisse's in the wedding, so you'll be paired with her."

"Maisse …" my voice trailed off as I tried to put the name with a face, "Your yank friend from Hogwarts? Didn't I meet her at the Quidditch World Cup when it was in England?"

"Yes, she stopped by our tent with her dad and younger sister," Ginny reminded him.

"That's right, Maisse Pottinger. Her family owns the apothecary on Diagon Alley."

"They own one in the States among other places. Are you done? I'm tied," Ginny yawned.

"Yes, I am. Go on to bed. I'll clean up and turn off the lights," I hugged Ginny again and added, "I am happy I am home, Ginny."

"Me too," Ginny said as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

I woke up and for a split second, I didn't know where I was. Then I felt the soft, worn sheets around me, heard my mum's voice downstairs and smiled. I was home. I lay awake in my old bed. It had been almost two years since I'd been home. Like this time, it was for a wedding. Unlike last time, I was not alone.

I lay there listening to the sounds of my brothers outside. I was too high up to hear what they were saying exactly, but could tell Ron and George were arguing with Percy about something. I knew I was the last one up, but had no energy to move. My mind drifted. I swore that I wouldn't let myself go there. But now, lying here, I didn't want to stop my thoughts.

_I was so nervous, bring a girl home to meet my family, and for Percy's wedding nonetheless.__I had been so happy.__We had been so happy._

_Zina_

I could see her face – the most beautiful creature I'd ever known; wavy long blond hair, green eyes, creamy skin.

Intuitively, like I was reaching for her, I rubbed my hands on the large empty bed as I thought about her glorious body – thin but athletic, strong, but delicate. Making love to her was like heaven. Being with her was like heaven.

My mind drifted back to a specific memory; making love in this bed.

_Is that why I haven't come home _I asked myself_.__Am I avoiding this room?_

_Sure, I am reckless, _I thought_.__You can't work with dragons and be cautious.__But she always took it one step further. _

When they were home, Zina shared a room with Ginny. But that didn't stop them from having sex every night. Zina would wait until everyone was asleep, sneak in, and put a silencing charm on the room. Then she would climb in bed, always naked.

"_Charlie? Are you asleep?" She would always ask knowing I wasn't. She knew I was waiting for her._

Zina was insatiable. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep. Her mood was ecstatic, like part of the thrill was potentially getting caught.

An unfamiliar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I got up and dressed. I walked to the dressing table and poured water from the pitcher into the bowl and splashed my face in an attempt to clear my head of those thoughts, thoughts of Zina. I examined my face in the mirror. At 5'11", I was the shortest of all of my brothers, but the largest due to the nature of my job. I didn't work at a desk, I worked outside. My muscles were well defined. I wondered what witches found so attractive about me. I had more freckles than any Weasley. My red hair was wavy - not frizzy - like mum's and I wore it long, just about shoulder length. My eyes were brown, nothing special there. _There must be something there, _I thought,_ I never had a problem meeting witches._

I knew I was already late and headed downstairs. As I shut the door to my room I thought I could visualize Zina on the bed.

"Did I hear French?" I asked when I reached the kitchen.

"Yes you did," Bill, my older brother, answered. "And good morning to you. I can't believe mum let you have a lie in today," Bill walked and gave me a hug and then gestured towards a young woman with long black hair, "Maisse's a healer and was talking to Fleur about Dominique."

I took my niece from Bill and asked, "Is she ok? Seems happy to me."

"Oh, she's fine," the young witch answered from the front door, "Just a little gas," she turned around and continued, "You must be Charlie right? I'm Maisse," she walked over, put out her hand, and said, "nice to meet you."

I juggled the little girl and finally shook her hand, "Actually, met again. We met a few years ago at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Maisse, dear," mum interrupted, "help me get breakfast to the table. Everyone is outside and we need to get started. We have to be in Diagon Alley at half past ten."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Maisse answered as she levitated a few platters and walked them out the door.

Bill, Dominique, and I were left standing in the kitchen. "Ok, mate, you can close your mouth now," Bill laughed as he took his daughter back, "Go outside and talk to her."

"What?" I asked still staring at the door Maisse walked through, "She certainly didn't look like that when I met her at the World Cup."

"That was almost ten years ago, mate. People change," Bill slapped me on the back and laughed.

Breakfast was fun. Everyone sat along three long tables sitting next to their wife, finance, or girlfriend in George and Ron's case. It was nice to sit next to Maisse as we were the only two not in a relationship. Ginny had mentioned that she was single as well.

The morning seemed to fly by with conversations dominated by Quidditch. My family was a bit obsessed with the sport. Everyone had played for Gryffindor when they were at Hogwarts and Ginny and Oliver both played professionally. Even George's girlfriend, Angelina, had played in school and now worked for the team that Ginny played for. Maisse never played, but appeared to be equally as obsessed. The only ones not caught up in the conversation were Fleur, who was playing with her children and mum and Hermione who were talking about wedding details.

All of a sudden, mum jumped up from the table, "My word! Look at the time! We are going to be late. Leave the dishes, all of you, and go now," ushering everyone from the table, she added, "thank goodness everyone can apparate."

Bill corrected her, "We aren't appareling with the kids yet. We will take the floo and met you there. Bill, Fleur and the children went into the house leaving a series of _cracks_ as everyone left for Diagon Alley. Maisse, Ron, Hermione and I were the only ones left.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you sure I can't help you clean up?" Massie asked, "It will only take a few minutes."

"Yes, let us help you," Hermione added.

"Absolutely not, I don't have a fitting appointment, now go or you'll be late."

Maisse and Hermione started to protest, but mum was firm, "Ron, Charlie take them now please."

We obeyed without saying a word; each taking one of the girls' hands and left.

Maisse and I arrived outside Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions before Ron and Hermione. We could see everyone else inside.

Maisse looked at me, "Your mum is nuts! I hate that she is cleaning and missing this. It would have only taken a few minutes with all of us helping."

I held the door to the shop open for Maisse, "That's Mum. Come on, Gin will kill us if we are late.'

Just as I finished saying that, Ginny announced, "There you two are! Where are Ron and Hermione? Where's Mum?"

"Right here," Ron answered as he and Hermione walked in immediately after I did.

"Mum's cleaning," I added, "She told us not to wait for her."

"Ok, everyone here?" asked an older witch from the back of the shop.

"Yes Madame Malkin," my father answered, "Well, everyone that has a fitting appointment. My wife will be along shortly. Thank you again for accommodating all of us at once."

"Please, Mr. Weasley, This is the wedding of the century - the union of two such famous Quidditch players! I am honored that you chose us for your robes," she waved her wand and draped the front windows and locked the door, "We don't want any onlookers or nosey reporters. Now, men first."

Starting with dad, each man put on his dress robes and stood on the platform in front of a wall of mirrors. The men were wearing classic black robes, white shirts with black ties. Madame Malkin fussed over each of them, pinning here, making alteration there. It was quite funny to watch. Each of the blokes looked very uncomfortable.

After about an hour of shear boredom, Madame Malkin announced, "Ok finished," "Now it is time for the witches." Just as she said that there was a knock at the door of the shop.

"Ah, that would be Molly," dad walked to the door, opened it and kissed mum on the cheek, "Perfect timing dear."

I was sitting on a padded bench near the fitting area. I had been sitting here alone since I'd arrived. This fitting was painful! The only thing interesting was Maisse. I watched her walk around the shop with Ginny and Hermione. When she introduced herself, it nearly took my breath away. She was so beautiful and self confident; so sure of herself. It wasn't like that when I met Zina.

_Sunday night and I was out with my best mate, Nathaniel, at our favorite pub for dinner, talking Quidditch, as usual, with our friend and bartender, Scotty when they walked in.__Zina and Emma.__They also came to have dinner.__Not surprising, they were friends of Scotty's.__Scotty was most likely the only Irish bartender in all of Romania.__He seemed to know everyone._

_About thirty minutes later, Scotty introduced everyone, an hour later we were all talking like old friends.__An hour after that we were on our way to a club.__From the time they walked out of Scotty's pub, Nathaniel and Emma were inseparable. Zina and I were along for the ride._

I thought about Zina and Maisse. Zina was pretty, but not like Maisse. Zina got prettier over time – the more I fell in love with her the prettier she got. She couldn't hold a candle to Maisse. Maisse was about average height, long dark hair and dark eyes. She had a body that I would kill to see out of her hot pink dress. She was quite sexy. The fact that I even thought that shocked me.

When I came out of my thoughts, I realized the girls were half through. My sisters-in-law, Audrey and Fleur had been fitted, as had George's girlfriend, Angelina. Bill's girls didn't need to be fitted, so he'd taken them home for a nap. Ron, George, and Dad were standing by the front door.

I was just starring at the empty platform when Maisse walked up to it for her fitting. The girls were wearing pale pink dress robes. I watched Maisse as she stood completely still for her dress fitting. _Wow,_ I thought. She looked amazing in the robes; the colors made her already dark eyes darker and actuated her amazing figure. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought these robes were picked just for her.

"I know that look, mate," someone said as they sat down next to me.

Startled, I looked away from the fitting platform, "Oh, Oliver, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I know that look. I'm sure I had it on my face the first time I saw the love of my life," Oliver answered quietly.

"Oh, I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, shifting on the bench uncomfortably, "I'm just sitting here trying to stay awake through this whole thing."

"Ok, Charlie, if you say so," Oliver smiled and stood up, ". The guys are all leaving. . The girls are going from here to some other appointment. We thought we'd head to the Burrow and play some Quidditch. You coming?"

"I get the chance to play Quidditch with you again? I wouldn't miss it." I stood up and headed to the door while I waited for the rest of the group to catch up. I watched my family say good by to their girlfriends and wives. I thought about Maisse and wondered if maybe it was time to start dating. My first impression of her was quite positive. As I walked out of the shop I looked at the fitting platform one more time. Maisse wasn't there. It was Hermione's turn. _Maybe that's a sign_, I thought. _I am not ready for that.__I am so not ready._


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors Whips & a Promise

_A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maisse Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind. Thoughts are reviews are appreciated! _

_*************************************** _

**Rumors, Whips and a Promise**

I woke up late the next morning. I heard voices downstairs and knew I was the last up - again. My head was foggy. The late night and two hour time difference between England and Romania will do that to a person. _I'm too old for this_ I thought as I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

I stood under the hot water trying to will the fog from my brain. I let the events of the previous night run through my mind. Oliver & Ron weren't fooling anyone. They thought they'd _pretend _to run into Ginny and the rest at the Leaky Cauldron. But everyone knew the witches were there. George and I had a good chuckle about it and went a long because George wanted to see Angelina and I, well, I didn't want to stay home.

Maisse was just leaving as we walked into the pub. George and I intercepted and literally turned her around. I smiled at the thought. I was happy she stayed. . Even though everyone there was basically family, I didn't want to be the odd man out. I got the feeling she felt the same.

The night was a lot of fun, even if we had too much to drink. It was obvious that Maisse had a bit too much. We'd been talking about my work with dragons when she asked if the rumor about Dragon Tamers was true. I smiled at the memory. I knew exactly what she was talking about but wasn't going to let her off the hook. I was going to make her spell it out. She did.

"I'd need whips and chains to tame your dragon."

No one at the table could believe her response. It wasn't particularly funny, but even for the short time that I knew her; I knew this was completely out of character. Maisse was the quiet one of the three girls; her, Ginny and Hermione. She never did get her answer because everyone was laughing too much.

Of course, the reputation was true, but her 'statement' was totally off. Dragon trainers or researchers had a reputation … I'd been with so many women I couldn't remember all of their names. It wasn't something I was proud of, but apparently the dangers of my work were attractive to witches. Then Zina came along. She definitely had the right whips and wrapped them around my heart. Some days, it still felt like they were there. Maybe that's why I reverted to my old ways after we'd broken up. Though, that only lasted a few months. It never erased the pain.

I frowned. That last thought wiped all memories of the previous night. I got out of the shower, went to my room to dress, and headed down to the kitchen for a late breakfast.

I expected to find my mother, Ginny and at least Fleur in the kitchen. I knew my brothers and father were working today. Instead, it was only my mother. She was cleaning.

"Charlie, dear," she smiled as she saw me at the base of the stairwell.

"Where is everyone, Mum?" I asked as I walked to the tea kettle to pour a cuppa.

"Your father is at work of course and Ginny went to meet Fleur, Hermione and Maisse to run some errands – check in with the florist, the baker and then I think have lunch.'

At the mention of Maisse's name, my heart seemed to jump for just a second. I could feel my heart racing. "I'm surprised Ginny's up so early. She got home later than I did. Why didn't you go with her?"

"And miss the chance to talk with you?"

Here it comes I thought. _The 'why aren't you married speech.'_

"I didn't even hear her come home," my mother continued, "She didn't come home with you?"

"No," I said as I sat down at the table, "She, Oliver, Hermione, and Ron all stayed at the pub. I left with George and Angelina; walked Maisse home then came back to the Burrow." I took a sip of tea. I felt my chest tighten as I said Maisse's name.

Mum bustled around the kitchen cleaning and making me breakfast at the same time. She was that type of person, the type that couldn't do one thing at a time. I always wondered how she got anything done.

"Ginny and I didn't talk much this morning. She was running late." Mum placed a plate of bangers and eggs in front of me and sat down at the table. "That was nice of you to see Maisse home, Charlie." She smiled.

In between bites, I said, "Just being the gentleman you raised me to be, mum." I wouldn't look her in the eye, just watched my plate slowly emptying.

Mum leaned back in her chair, "I'm worried about you, Charlie."

Still not looking up, "Why Mum?"

"Well, I never asked what happened, but every since you broke up with Zina, you haven't been yourself."

This was not what I had expected. My mother took me completely off guard, "I don't know what you mean … It was along time ago … I'm fine."

"No you're not Charlie. No one else may notice – or say anything. But I am your mother," she leaned forward laying her hand on my arm, "I know you. It's like you're a shell of your former self. I know that's why you don't come home."

"Mum …"

"No, listen to me. I love you. I am not trying to tell you to find a nice witch and settle down. I am telling, well asking you to try to get yourself back. You are such a wonderful person. I am ready to have all of you back. Your family is ready."

"I don't know …"

Mum raised her hand to stop him, "While you are home, I would like you to try to live in the present. Enjoy your sister's wedding, your family, and friends. That's all I am going to say." She got up from the table and went back to her cleaning.

I sat speechless. I had never known his mother to be so … well, succinct with her words. I just looked at her.

Her voice had completely changed, the concern was gone, and it was lighthearted again, "So tonight, the Harpies' are having a cocktail party for Ginny and Oliver. It is going to be at the owner's home. I would like it very much if you would be Maisse's escort this evening. After the party, I thought we'd all go out to dinner."

"Sure Mum," I was still staring at my mother in disbelief, "I figured Maisse and I'd be together a lot over the next few days since we are the only ones that are single."

"Thank you, Charlie. She is such a lovely girl, works to hard though. I'd hoped she'd have found someone by now."

I brought my empty plate to my mother and leaned against the counter as she finished the morning dishes, "She work's for her family's Apothecary?"

"Oh, no, she's a healer-in-training at St. Mungo's."

"Ahh," I nodded, "that's why she was talking to Fleur and Bill about Dominique."

"She is fluent in French so she sits in on the girls exams. She's been so kind to our family in spite of everything. I just want her to be happy."

I was intrigued. My mother usually only talked like this about Harry Potter – the last part anyway, "Because her family is so far away?" I asked hoping to prompt her into elaborating on her statement.

Mum stopped what she was doing and looked at me, "Don't you know who her family is?"

"Sure mum, they own a few Apothecaries and live in the states," I shrugged.

Mum leaned on the counter, looped her arm through mine, "That's her father's family. Her mother is a Black." She stopped to let the word sink in and then continued, "Bellatrix Lestrange was her Aunt."

"WHAT?!?"

"Well, Maisse told me she really didn't know her. Her parents moved to the states before she was born, before the first war. Her parent's always told her that her Aunt was crazy. From the sounds of it, there was a bit of a split during the first war within her mother's family. There were those like Sirius and Maisse's family who fought on one side and those like Bellatrix who were on the other."

"Wow, Mum. That's crazy. So she's related to the Malfoy's and Andromeda and Teddy? I guess she never knew them either?"

"Actually, she's quite close now to Narcissa, Draco and Andromeda. Anyway, in spite of everything that happened with her Aunt, she and Ginny have become very close. In some ways, I think Maisse feels bad about who her family is. I just want her to have fun. Merlin knows she deserves it." .Mum kissed me on the check and walked into the sitting room to clean.

I remained speechless in the kitchen.

* * *

I stood in front of one of the newest buildings in Diagon Alley. On the ground floor was a new robes shop. The displays in the window looked like they were directly from France. Since the fall of Voldemort, Diagon Alley had seen an explosion of new stores like these. It seemed that no one was afraid to do business in London anymore.

Above the store were two floors of flats. According to mum, Maisse lived on the top floor. Last night, I'd only walked Maisse to her building, not to her door. I walked into the entrance for the flats. There was a lift and stairs. I opted for the stairs.

Walking up, I realized I was a bit nervous, like this was a date. I hadn't felt like this since I picked Zina up for our first real date. My mind wandered with each step.

_A snow covered courtyard leading to her cottage. We knew each other so well, talked almost everyday, I shouldn't have felt nervous, but I was._

I reached the top of the stairwell and Maisse's door. _No_, I thought, _I'm not going there.__Not tonight.__I did promise mum I'd live in the present_. As I knocked on the door, I realized I kind of liked the nervous feeling in my stomach. When the door opened, I was not expecting what I saw.

"Charlie, hi! Come in. Let me get my cloak and we can go," Maisse left the open door and walked out of sight.

I stepped into the well appointed sitting room. It looked like it has been professionally put together. Then I remembered who her family was so they probably had hired someone. The room had a sofa and an over stuffed chair, both brown leather. There were landscape paintings on the wall and a large country manor over the fireplace. Nothing moved, so they must have been muggle paintings. Behind the sofa, on a table, were family pictures. Most I didn't recognize though they all waved at me. Two pictures I did. Andromeda Tonks with her grandson Teddy Lupin and Draco Malfoy with his mother. The picture with Draco did not wave at me. The room was comfortable yet had the air of an office or a formal library. When Maisse came back in, I was starring at the picture over the fireplace.

"All set," she said from behind me.

I turned around. Maisse was not what I expected when I walked in. She looked more beautiful than she did yesterday, sexier. _Is that even possible,_ I thought? All of a sudden, I wasn't in a hurry to get to the party.

"I'm early," I smiled, "there's no rush. I gestured to the painting I'd been looking at, "Is that a favorite place?" She smiled. Her face lights up when she smiles I thought.

"Yes, actually, it's my grandparents' home. It has been in the family for centuries." She walked to the kitchen, "Can I get you a drink? Beer?"

"That'd be great." When she walked back into the room, she walked with such a confidence, and had an air of conformability with who she is. Other women who looked this good would almost strut. _She doesn't even realize how beautiful she is_, I thought.

"Please, sit down," Maisse handed me a beer and sat down in the chair across from where I was standing. I obeyed happily and sat on the sofa.

"I am so glad you came to pick me up."

"Oh?" I was surprised.

"I absolutely hate walking into parties like this alone. I guess it's a phobia or something, but I get all panicky. It really was lovely of your mother to send you."

"Really? I find that surprising, Maisse," This woman was too much, beautiful, confident, unassuming but still insecure.

"Why is that?" she laughed nervously.

"Well," I gestured to the painting again, "with your family, I would think you would be used to parties like this," I drank half my beer in one gulp.

"I would too, but I'm not. I usually dread social events. Not exactly my thing."

"What is your thing?" I looked down at his empty beer bottle. I was so nervous; I'd finished it all in two drinks.

"Oh, small groups. Nothing super fancy. But tonight I am actually excited which is an odd feeling," Maisse uncrossed and crossed her legs.

I couldn't help but stare at her long legs in dark sheer hose. Her shoes had to have at least three inch heels on them. "Why's that?" I got up and took the empty bottle to the kitchen. I had to do something; I felt like I was going to start undressing her in my mind and was uncomfortable with my behavior.

Maisse followed, "Well, this is for my best friend and I get to go with you of course."

I knew she meant she didn't have to go alone, but part of me, for a split second, hoped she really meant what she said. I picked up her cloak and helped her put it on. I offered her my arm, "Well, let's be off them."

Maisse took my arm, smiled and we disapparated out of the flat.


	4. Chapter 4: Instincts

**Instincts**

_A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maissie Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind. Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!_

_***********************************_

I spent most of the party with Bill, Fleur, Percy and, Andrea. This was more of a party thrown by friends for friends, than a simple work obligation. It wasn't surprising. Ginny played for the team, Angelina worked for them, Oliver played professionally for another team, and of course Ron and George were obsessed with Quidditch so they would spend a lot of free time with the other members of the team and its support staff.

I was polite and conversational with my brothers but spent most of the first hour watching Maisse. I watched her talking to friends, laughing. She truly was delightful to look at. I wished I was at her side. I'd like to get to know her better. Just as I thought that, she looked at me from across the room, almost as if she'd heard what I'd thought. Instinct kicked in, I motioned for her to come join me. I was surprised when she excused herself and walked over.

"Hello again. Are you enjoying yourself?" She beamed.

She was radiant. I couldn't understand how she dreaded these events; she worked the room like she owned it and looked to be enjoying herself. "I am," I answered, "You look like you are having fun. I thought you hated these things," I joked.

She took my arm, "I am, Charlie. I did need a break from the small talk and Quidditch."

"A break from Quidditch?" I steered her towards the bar, "One can never have too much Quidditch."

"Normally, I'd be the first to agree, but see the tall blond?"

I nodded.

"Well that's _all_ he can talk about. That and asking me out every twenty minutes; he's quite annoying."

I felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach. What that jealously? Why would I be jealous, I had only known this witch for one day? "He looks to be a decent bloke, why not say yes?" I handed her a fresh glass of champagne.

"Thank you, this really should be my last one," she took a sip; "I rarely drink."

"Well, you seemed fine last night," I chuckled as I picked my glass off of the bar.

"You know, Charlie Weasley," Maisse smiled, "Is it true? Do I need whips to tame you? I never did get my answer."

I nearly choked on my drink. I didn't expect that from her. It took a second to recover and then I just smiled.

Maisse looped her arm through mine, "You're cute when you blush. Come on, I'll introduce you to the owner - The man that signs Ginny's paychecks."

The second half of the party I was at Maisse's side meeting friends, chatting. It was much more enjoyable than the first hour. The party was winding down. I noticed most of my family gathering by the front door getting ready to leave.

"We should go find out where we are going for dinner," I stated.

"Just so long as long as it isn't Madame Puddlefoot's. I hate that place," she replied. Before I had the opportunity to ask why we'd reached my family.

"Madame Puddlefoot's expecting us in about fifteen minutes," my father said, "Bill and Fleur have gone ahead to make sure everything is ready since we are such a large group."

"Dad," I said without thinking, "Maisse was just telling me she has to be at her grandparents very early in the morning."

Maisse looked at me, surprised for a split second, and then played along, sounding disappointed, "Oh, Mr. Weasley, some family business came up right before I left for the party. I do have to be there very early so I'm afraid I won't be able to join everyone tonight."

"Are you sure dear?" mum asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes, everything's fine. Draco mentioned my parents had sent some papers over that I need to sign. It has to be done tomorrow, so with everything going on for the wedding, I want to go early so I don't miss anything." She smiled and continued, "Let me go tell Ginny and Oliver though, I didn't get a chance to mention it to them earlier."

As Maisse walked away mum smiled at me and patted my arm, "Why don't you get her cloak and see Maisse home." She made no mention of meeting them at the restaurant.

A few minutes later, Maisse and I were standing outside her flat. Maisse unlocked the door and invited me in. She draped her cloak over the large chair and then sat down to take her shoes off.

"Thank you for getting me out of that," She was rubbing her feet.

"So, are you going to tell me why you hate Madame Puddlefoot's so much? By your reaction at the party, I knew I'd have to get you out of there to find out why."

"It is just so sickly sweet. Fred and I used to make fun of the place so much when we saw people going there. We went once to spy on George and Angelina. We had to run out of the place because we were laughing so hard." Maisse made a face and laughed, "You should have heard Ginny and Oliver when I told them where they were going for dinner, and that you got me out of it. They know I can't stand the place. They do too, but they can't get out of it."

"So what are you going to do with your free evening?"

"Probably get owl-out from the pub down the alley and maybe read for an upcoming exam," she stopped rubbing her feet and looked at me with concern, "Charlie, shouldn't you be going? I don't want you to be late."

"Mum didn't say anything about meeting them and I don't mind missing a trip to Madame Puddlefoot's. Are you in the mood for some company for dinner? I can skip the studying."

* * *

The rest of the days leading up to the wedding were very similar. Once errands were finished everyone would meet at the Burrow for lunch (if they hadn't eaten) and a game of Quidditch. If there were any formal events in the evening, like the dinner hosted by the International Quidditch Association, I would escort Maisse. In the evenings, Maisse went out a few times. She had healer exams coming up and wanted to take the time to study. I always took her home and sometimes stayed to chat or would read the Prophet while she studied. If she didn't go out, I had no interest in going out without her.

One night when we were out with everyone, the topic of discussion was politics. I appeared to be listening. I was actually looking at Maisse. I no longer was spending time with her because of mum's request. I enjoyed her company. She was beautiful, smart, and surprisingly good at Quidditch. It was at that moment it dawned on me this was the most time I'd spent with any witch and hadn't slept with her. I knew I was a dog. Well, I'd been like that until I met Zina.

Her name passing through my head surprised me. I hadn't thought about her in days and hadn't even realized it. Smiling into my drink, this time at home had been nice_, I'm starting to feel like myself again,_ I thought. My musings were broken by the sound of Maisse's voice. I didn't catch what she said, but nodded in agreement when she looked at me.

Too bad she lives so far away I thought.

* * *

The night before the wedding the whole wedding party went out to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. I think mum and dad wanted to do something fancier, but Oliver insisted, so the Leaky Cauldron it was. There had been so many parties and errands; it was nice to have a chance to hang out. Ginny stipulated that we NOT TALK about the wedding. The evening ended early. George, Angelina, Maisse, and I were the last at the table. I really wasn't ready to leave yet; the Leaky Cauldron was still packed.

I gestured to the barmaid and looked at Maissie, "One more?" I asked.

Maisse looked at her empty drink, "Sure, why not?"

George being George gave me a crooked smile and a wink, "Come one Angelina, let's get out of here." Angelina looked perplexed as they were usually the ones closing down the bars these days, but said nothing and followed George from the table. _I owe George one,_ I thought.

When our drinks arrived, I looked at her thoughtfully, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Tell me about your family."

She smiled, "That's not a question, Charlie. What specifically would you like to know?"

"Well," I looked at my drink and realized we'd both consumed a great deal of alcohol tonight and neither of us would probably remember all of this conversation, "I don't know how to ask this without sounding rude, so I am just going to come out and ask."

"Ok..." She sounded nervous.

"What happened with your family during the last two wars? How can you stand to be around my family when we, well mum, killed your Aunt. Don't get me wrong, she deserved it, but she still was family after all."

"Oh," Maisse just stared at me, clearly shocked by the bluntness of what I had just asked, then recovered, "That's more than one question."

I shrugged.

Maisse took a drink, "It's a long story. We might as well get another round," then she launched into her answer.

"My family's very complicated, or it was. My grandparents, my mom's parents, had four girls - Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and my mom, Mirinda. My grandparents are from a very different generation. They do put a value on blood status. In keeping with the times, they arranged the marriages of my two oldest Aunts. I know Aunt Narcissa loved my uncle, Lucius, but as time went on, she despised his ideas and allegiance with Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy became a very controlling and abusive man.

Bellatrix on the other hand, truly believed in the superiority of the pure bloods. My dad always said she was insane and dangerous. I never met her. My parents wouldn't allow it.

Aunt Narcissa told my mom and Aunt Andromeda not to put up with an arrange marriage. She was miserable in hers and had seen first hand what those pure-blood, magic is might ideas had done to her sister. So, Andormeda ran off with Ted Tonks, a muggle born and my mom married her Hogwarts sweetheart, Sam Pottinger.

My dad's family is an old Wizarding family, pure blood if you are curious. His parents are long deceased, I don't remember them. But they weren't as concerned with social or blood status. Their focus was money and growing the family business. They didn't care what your blood status is as long as you shop in their stores.

So, that's my family. How can I stand to be around your mom?" She finished her drink and picked up the fresh one that sat in front of her. I sat mesmerized as she continued.

"I fought on the good side. I fought against Bellatrix. I, too, was at the final battle. Bellatrix's beliefs were wrong. She was a murderer. While I never met her, she, and her ideas were a virus in my family. I really don't care who killed her. She got what she deserved. - She tortured and killed so many. She would have killed Ginny. If I had been fighting on that side of the Great Hall, I would have killed her myself. In many ways, I'm grateful to your mother..." Her voice trialed off. While telling me all this, she never looked away, she looked directly into my eyes. Only now did she release my gaze.

"So, did I answer your questions?

"Um, yes, you did," I know I sounded as surprised and I felt, "I'm surprised by your candor, Maisse."

"No family is perfect and Voldemort tore a lot of families apart."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was trying to imagine what it was like having a family like hers, actually know that she could kill her Aunt. When I asked about her family, her answer was not what I expected.

"You said your grandparents still value pure bloods. I am gathering from the picture in your flat that you are close with them."

"Very," Maisse interrupted

"Well, what then do they think of your friendship with my family. From what I've seen you are very close to them. And how about Hermione? What do they think of her?" I asked.

"My grandparents are from a very different generation. They never believed in blood traitors and they aren't naive enough to think their can be two separate magical worlds. To them, pure blood wizards are just, well, better. As for Hermione, they have never said anything. Though, I think my grandfather is quite smitten with her, " she smiled, "They're happy I've so many close friends and see it as another thing to tie me to London rather than returning home."

"Do you want to go home?" the thought had never occurred to me that she didn't want to stay in England.

"To Annapolis?" She shook her head, "No. I wouldn't be opposed to going back to the states though. Not anytime soon, but someday. Have you ever been there?"

"The States? No I haven't. As it is, I barely have time to come home. I do think I'd like to go someday. I've heard it is quite fascinating."

"WHY don't you come home Charlie? What is your deep dark secret?" She asked.

I looked at our empty glassed and around the still crowded pub. Plenty of people were still out. I wasn't going to answer that question. I wasn't ready for anyone to know my secret."

"I have time for another round, how about you?" Maisse asked.

I tipped my glass towards her, "Why not?" and I gestured for another round of drinks.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Reality

**Back to Reality**

_A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maisse Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind. Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!_

_***********************************************_

The wedding was a blur. Maybe it went so fast because everyone was telling me where to go, what to do. Most likely though, it was my pounding headache, my penance for the previous night. It never went away. I even tried the scale of the dragon theory and started drinking again. It didn't help.

It was worth it. Prior to being thrown out of the pub, Maisse and I had a great night. Well, I know I did. After the initial tense conversation that I started, we talked and laughed and had a fun filled evening. I would never admit this to anyone, I liked her and thank Merlin I did remember everything from last night so I know I didn't do or say anything stupid.

I didn't realize how little time I would get to spend with Maisse today, so I was especially happy for last night. By looking at her, I'd have never known she was out until the wee hours of the morning. She was radiant. Her pale pink robes highlighted her creamy skin and made her deep brown eyes even darker. Ginny was lovely too, but I only had eyes for Maisse.

I was able to steal her away at the reception for a few dances, but not as many as I wanted. I liked having her in my arms, wanted her to stay there all night, but that wasn't my luck. She knew so many people there that I felt I never really had her full attention. Once Oliver and Ginny had finished opening their gifts, the reception was over. Everyone left. I was able to say good-bye, but not in private like I'd planned. As I packed to go home, I felt like the dream was over.

* * *

Work was insane on Monday. When I finally came up for air around noon I wasn't happy I was in the office. For the first time in ages I wished I was out in the field. I swore this would be the last time I took two weeks off. The catch-up, paperwork, and clean up I had to do was mind numbing. I had five wizards covering for me. I'd met with two and still have three more to see. Well, two more. I was meeting one for lunch.

My best friend, Nathaniel Fitzpatrick, was late as usual. I was almost finished eating when he arrived. It was nice to have a little peace and quiet today so I wasn't annoyed at his tardiness. We talked about work while I finished my lunch and he ordered his. By the time his food arrived I was all caught up. Nathaniel was so easy to work with.

"So how was home mate?" he asked.

"The wedding was nice," I answered, "fun actually. I got to play a lot of Quidditch with my brothers." I smiled as I was reminded of playing Quidditch a few times with Maisse. This was the first I'd thought of her all day.

"What's that goofy smile for," Nathaniel looked at me strangely.

"Nothing. I have to get back. I still have to meet with Craig and Seamus." I stood up, "You're buying. You were late." As I turned to leave a hawk owl landed on our table. The note attached to the bird's leg had my name on it. I didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Letters for you mate." Nathaniel's mouth was full of food so I could barely understand him.

"I can see that!" I snapped untying the letter and opening it. Twenty galleons fell out.

Charlie -

Here's the money I owe you from the othernight. I prefer to repay my debts quickly,especially when I owe money to someone who has access to some many dragons.

I hope your first day back at work goes well. I STILL can't believe we closed down the pub!

Cheers,

Maisse

I looked at Nathaniel and then the bird, "Quick Bird."

"Who was that from?" Of course Nathaniel was curious. I could just imagine what my face showed.

"Bye Nathaniel, I am going to be late."

"Hang on ..." he said as I disapparated from the restaurant back to the office.

My day vastly improved after that. Silly really. She lives so far away. But the letter from Maisse changed my whole outlook. My last two meetings went well and I had the rest of my week all set up. I headed to the market to pick up dinner.

Throughout the evening I pulled out Maisse's letter to re-read it. I hadn't felt this way, this alive in I don't know how long. Meeting Maisse seemed to have pulled me from a very long grey dream. I knew Zina'd hurt me, but I didn't realize how much that hurt had changed me. I was, like my mother said, a shell of myself.

This feeling I had, this awakening, was because of Maisse. A young woman - my sister's age - who knew nothing about my past. She was funny, pretty, smart. There was a calming, happy, serene feeling around her. I was attracted to her, no doubt about that. She had an amazing body, a smile that lit up the room and made me weak in the knees. But was that it? I'd never spent so much time with any witch, even Zina, just talking. It was nice, something I would miss.

So, the question was, is this a sign that it's time to let go, open up, meet new witches? Start dating? Or, is this all about Maisse? Is she the one I should be pursuing? She did write to me ...

Without another thought I got a quill and a piece of parchment from the kitchen drawer.

Maissie -

I was getting ready to send a Hungarian Horntail to your flat. Your letter arrives just in time. I had a great time with you that night as well; though I had hell to pay when I got home - mum was up.

My first day back was busy, but all in all, good. It was odd to be back at work after so much time off. How about you? How was your first day back?

Drop a note when you can,

Charlie

I went to my room to wake up Chessa, my wonderful, faithful owl, who was none too pleased to have an errand at this late hour. I watched her fly out my window until she was just a speck in the moonlight. I'd made my decision. I was going to pursue this and see where it went. All I could do now is see if Maisse was just being polite, or felt the same way.


	6. Chapter 6: Quil Pals

**Quill Pals**

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maisse Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant are reviews are appreciated!

**************************************************

The next week went quickly. I had two successful rescues in Bosnia and was back at the Reserve. I worked setting up my next project, three more rescues back in Bosnia; and a meeting with village leaders to arrange for their residents to surrender their dragons. I was just thinking this would be a brutal week when an owl landed on my desk. The handwriting on the letter was familiar to me now. "_Maisse_" I whispered, untying the parchment.

Charlie -

Fleur had a few choice words for me as well. It made me wish that I didn't understand French! Things were so crazy at the wedding, I felt like we didn't get a chance to talk. I bet if we compared notes we'd find that Fleur and your mom said a lot of the same things. Oh well, Ginny didn't seem to mind and that is all that matters.

Training is long. Long hours, lots of information crammed into our heads and weekly exams. It makes N.E.W.T.S look like first year finals. Some of my fellow trainees are starting to crack - one bloke swore his quill was talking to him, giving him the wrong answers during our last exam. The poor fellow actually got into an argument with his quill and had to be escorted from the exam room. I wonder now if it was one of those smart-answer quills from your brothers' shop. Regardless, I am sure it will just get worse as we finish the last of our general training and get ready for specializations.

Ok, Back to the books!

Cheers,

Maisse

I re-read the letter again and felt that familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach. The same one I had when I was home. I got it right before I knew I would see her.

"Ready to go, Charlie?" Nathaniel startled me. I folded the letter and put it in my pocket.

"Yes," I answered, "let's get this over with."

Nathaniel and I had been friends since we'd both arrived at the Reserve. We'd been flat-mates for years until two years ago actually when he moved in with Emma, and I was going to move in with Zina. I lived alone Fitzpatrick was Irish, easy going, easy to be around he was taller than me and lanky. He wore his blond hair short - when he remembered to cut it - and his red beard scruffy. It was rare that we worked together anymore. These days, I was sent out on rescues and he was the one managing the transportation. In the past, he coordinated and I would prepare the reserve and research teams for the incoming we were heading to a village in a remote area of Bosnia. We were working on a plan that would allow us to bring in twelve dragons in a short amount of time, three or four days. It was a logistical nightmare, but we were back doing our old jobs so I knew it would work out

We were walking down a dirt lane toward the village when Nathaniel commented on my mood, "I see you are in a chipper mood."

"I am."

"Happy to be doing your old job again, Charlie?"

"More than you know, Nathaniel."

"It isn't because of that letter in your pocket is it?"

Before I could answer we were greeted at the village limits by three wizards - the Village elders. The fact that this conversation would have to wait made me smile even more.

* * *

Our trip was over two day so we decided to stay over . Nathaniel and I checked into a local inn. It was a long day so we each went to our rooms and planned to meet later for dinner. I stood under the hot shower and let the day wash over me. The nice thing abut Nathaniel is he didn't dwell on work. I knew we'd talk for exactly five minutes about the day's meetings and what we needed to accomplish tomorrow; and that was it. I also knew that would mean more time for Nathaniel to figure out or try to figure out who I was writing to. She'd written back so that had to be a good sign. But, then again, we'd gotten along great while I was home. I just didn't know what she was thinking. I hadn't planned to write her until I got back to Romania, but as I stepped out of the shower; I quickly dried off, dressed in my robes and sat down on my bed to write her an owl.

Maisse -

Did I ask what you were specializing it? I know I was pissed. I honestly can't remember if I asked or just flat don't remember. Embarrassing really. It sounds like school keeps you busy. Do you get a change to go out? I noticed a lot of new pubs in Diagon Alley. Have you been to any? What are they like?

It feels like winter is blowing in. I am currently in Bosnia on a logistics trip for the refuse. It's nice to be doing something other than rescues again. I hope winter holds off. We have twelve dragons to move in the span of only a few days. I think I am coming home for Christmas. Will you be in London? I'd like to see you again.

Charlie

I re-read the last sentence, decided it was ok. I wanted her to know I was interested, but not scare her off. I headed down to the bar to rent one of their owls.I watched the barmen tie the letter to the owl when Nathaniel walked up behind me, "Who's your quill-pal?"

I sighed.

"Come on mate, you can't hide this from me," Nathaniel smiled, "Something happened when you were home."

We ordered dinner at the bar and took a table near the large fireplace. Nathaniel was patient, waiting for my answer. I knew he'd stay silent until I said something. I wasn't looking at him, but felt him staring at me. I gazed blindly into the roaring fire.

"At first," I began, "being home was hard. There were a lot of memories that I wanted to forget, but couldn't." Nathaniel was there when I met Zina, and when we broke up. No other explanation was needed. "Gin had a huge wedding - the whole family and their wives or girlfriends. One of the witches party was single, a friend of Ginny's that I didn't know. As we were the only single ones in the lot, we spent a good amount of time together. That is who my 'quill-pal' is." I pulled my eyes from the fire, looked at my friend and waited for the questions to begin.

"So this witch -"

"Maisse"

"So, Maisse. What's her story?" Nathaniel asked clearly interested, but pretending not to be. I smiled, I knew him so well.

"She went to Hogwarts. Same year as Ginny, but was in Ravenclaw. She's studying to be a healer. She's gorgeous, very smart. She's from the states, but all her extended family's in England."

"A Yank?" Nathaniel sounded surprised. "So what did you two do when you were home?"

"Oh, wedding junk, parties. We went out most every night with everyone. She and I did close down the Leaky Cauldron the night before the wedding." I chuckled to myself, "She's quite fun, and easy to be around."

Our dinner arrived and as we ate, Nathaniel continued to question me about Maisse. What did she look like, describe her body. How did Ginny met her, how did she get to Hogwarts if she's a yank. It wasn't until our dinner was finished and the plates gone that he asked the question I knew he was dying to ask:"So did you sleep with her?"

"Nope, not as much as a kiss," I shook my head, "not that I didn't want to."

" Really?" Nathaniel clearly didn't believe me.

"Really." I replied and ended the Maisse conversation. We talked for exactly five minutes about the day's meetings and what we, well I, need to accomplish tomorrow. We spent the next few hours catching up on the Quidditch world cup race and then headed to our rooms. I went to sleep and I assumed Nathaniel apparated home to Emma. Why he even bothered to take a room was beyond me.


	7. Chapter 7:Fantasies & Dragons

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maisse Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind. Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

***************************************

The next ten days crept by. Work, home, work home. I did manage to play one game of pick up Quidditch which was a nice distraction. I had been thinking of Maisse constantly. Well, during every minute of free time that I had. I tried to stay busy, but I kept looking for an owl. Then, there were things I would see during the day that would remind me of her - a witch with long black hair, a couple holding hands. It was getting ridiculous. Nathaniel never asked about her again and the one time I had dinner with him and Emma neither broached the subject. I was grateful because I knew I was becoming obsessed and slowly, my mood was becoming foul. Maybe I'd read more into her letters than was there.

I was laying in bed, unable to sleep because I was thinking about her again. Wondering if I should write to Ginny and ask.

_"tap tap"_

At the window was a large tawny owl. I flew across the room and nearly knocked the poor bird off the sill trying to get to that letter. I quickly untied it and sat on the edge of my bed. The bird hooted, annoyed. Without looking up for the letter, I levitated a glass of water to the window for the bird to drink.

Charlie -

To start with, you were quite pissed that night! I am shocked you made it to the Burrow at all! We'd both had so much to drink, I really should have insisted you spend the night. Shows that I'd had to much myself because I wasn't thinking straight.

_[Oh why didn't she? I thought. I would have much preferred to spend the night with her. I felt a tingle run through my body and end at my groin. The thought of spending the night with her was too much for my overactive imagination right now. I went back to the letter.]_

But you never did ask what I was specializing in so there is no need to be embarrassed. It was wonderful to have a whole evening without work coming up once. I had a fabulous time with you that night. So, to answer your question, I am specializing in youth healing. That is how I know Bill & Fleur and their girls. Since I speak French, I sit in on their exams. It makes Fleur more comfortable when I translate. I have learned a lot and become interested in children whose blood isn't 100% human. Not that Bill is a werewolf, but you know what I mean. I find it fascinating how these children have developed as a result of their parents blood being changed even in the slightest. I am hoping to work with other similar children, children of hags, giants, vampires, shape shifters. Look at me going on! Can you see now why a night free of work conversations is delightful. Anyway, I start my specialization training in the New Year. I only have a few more months of general training.

I really spend most of my free time in the library, the hospital or at home studying. I haven't been to a single new pub, except the two we were at when you were home. My cousin goes every night and seems to think they are entertaining. When I am not doing all that studying, I just sleep. As a matter of fact, writing this letter is taking precious time away from my sleep. Not that I mind - you are a welcomed distraction.

I am really sorry I won't be able to see you at Christmas. We have a long break this year so I'm heading back to Annapolis. It has been months since I have been home. Shame really, maybe we could have checked out a new pub. Do you come home much?

What's Romania or Bosnia like? I've never been. Work sounds like it is improving. Are you back to your old job? No more rescues?

Oh, Charlie, I just looked at the time. I have an exam in the afternoon and really need to get to sleep. Climbing into bed now!

Good night Charlie!

Maisse

I wonder what she sleeps in... A silk nightie? A t-shirt? Nothing at all? The thought of Maisse sleeping in the buff aroused feelings I'd long thought dormant. That warm tingle came back stronger and centered right in my groin. I could just see her long black hair falling over her pale skin, the curves of her body, her tight arse..."

_"tap tap tap"_

The sound halted my fantasy. I was annoyed. I thought that bloody bird had left. The window was open after all. I looked over and realized there was a different bird perched on the sill and it had another letter tied to its leg. I walked over and took the letter from its extended leg and opened it. The bird didn't move or make a sound.

Charlie - Are you in England? They captured a dragon on the North Coast today right outside a muggle village. Some healers from St. Mungo's went to treat the injured - wizards and muggles. I know some ministry officials went as well to fix the muggles' memories. I can't reach Ginny to see if you are here and ok. I've instructed this bird to wait for your reply. Please write soon and tell me you are safe. - Maisse.

Well, that was a good sign. That dragon was caught the day before yesterday. She must have thought of me immediately.

"Ok birdie," I looked at the owl, "since you're staying let's get you something to eat." The owl followed me to the kitchen and I got it some orange juice and biscuits. "Sorry, no mice here." The bird made itself at home and I sat down at the table and I wrote Maisse back:

Maisse -

I am fine. I'm not in England though I wish now that I was. Perhaps then I could have seen you again. The dragon that was captured was a Welsh Green. Dragon smuggling seems to be increasing in England. The Ministry has been too lax in enforcing their own laws for sometime now. I have to say - you certainly do have access to some quick birds. That beast was captured two days ago! Thank you for your concern. It means a lot. I look forward to each of your letter as they provide me with a nice distraction as well.

Research is on hold still, though there are the few occasions where I get teased with my old job. Now that Bosnia and Serbia have banned domestic dragons we've our work cut out for us. These people love dragons more that Hagrid if you can believe that!

So you've never been to this part of the world huh? It's amazing, especially the countryside. The mountains and unbelievably clear blue skies. It's something you have to see to appreciate. Maybe this is one of the reasons I don't get home much. Why don't you come for a weekend? I could show you around, be your personal guide. I know some great castles and gardens that I think you would like. Keep your letters coming,

Charlie

I sent my letter off with the owl, shut the window, and climbed into bed to continue my fantasy of Maisse sleeping in the nude ...


	8. Chapter 8: Details

_A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and Charlie Weasley is hers *sigh*_

_Thoughts are reviews are appreciated! _

_**********************************************_

I really expected her to write back within a few days. The last owl had been so fast, but no letter came. I tried not to let my mood turn sour, and often pulled out her previous letters and re-read them. I thought again about writing Ginny. Maybe I was just getting my hopes up. Maybe Maisse had a boyfriend.

Saturday morning was particularly bright and unseasonably warm. Generally I worked weekends. Nathaniel, like most of my friends was in relationships or married. I was tired of being the only single wizard around. I worked on weekends to avoid free time. Today was no different, only I actually wanted to sleep in, but the bloody sun was shinning right in my eyes. I rubbed the sleep out and decided to start the day. I stretched and slowly got out of bed. Something caught my eye outside the window. I walked over and there was Maisse's bird just standing there. It must have been waiting for me to wake up. I smiled, opened the window and the bird flew straight into the kitchen. I followed.

As I did the last time, I offered it orange juice and biscuits. I untied the letter and as I sat down to read it, the bird flew off towards my room.

Charlie -

Sorry for taking so long to write back. I failed an exam I thought I was prepared for. It was awful really. But my senior healer worked with me and I have been busy with extra credit. I have been busting my butt for a week to get my grade back up. I won't be at the top of my class, but as of right now I will be starting my specialization next year! I would love to come to Romania for a weekend - more than you know. I am just not sure I can swing it in light of this last exam. I just am afraid I can't spare the time. Our work load is heavier. We all expect it to get bad after Halloween. I know things will calm down at the beginning of the year. A rain check?

So you like the owl? Her name is Wendy Bird. I borrowed her from my family's shop. With the floo network restrictions, my dad uses them now for deliveries. They have so many I doubt she'll be missed. She's always been my favorite. I told her to wait for you to write back, but not hover. Don't be surprised if she leaves and goes hunting.

Enough about work and school, Tell me, what you do when you aren't at work. It must be more exciting than my life right now. I gather you like to be outside a lot. What do you like to do? You don't come home much as you've said. Do you get to play any Quidditch with all your traveling? I really don't get to play much Quidditch right now or get home often. My parents always come here which is fine. I manage to get home enough.

Please write soon, your letters always make me smile!

Maisse

Well, my weekend suddenly looked brighter. For the first time in a long time I had no desire to go to work. I was actually looking forward to today. Maybe I would send her flowers, she sounded depressed in the beginning of her letter. I realized I really didn't know a lot about her - her favorite color, what flowers she liked, what she enjoyed reading. - The little details. I just knew I liked this witch - a lot. The little details would fill themselves in time. It was the complete opposite with Zina. I knew so much about her before I became romantically involved. Regardless, the feelings I had about Maisse were different, better? Stronger? Just ... Different.

With that thought, I started my letter to Maisse.

Maisse -

I am sorry to hear about your exam. The tone of your letter was quite subdued. I can tell that you are really bothered by what happened. If my letters are a distraction, please let me know. Your training is too important and you are too close to being finished to be distracted now. I will admit I look forward to each of your letters; they make my day, so I hope I am NOT a distraction. I do love to hear I make you smile. You, Maisse, have a beautiful smile.

So what do I do when I am not working? Well, nothing all that exciting. I do like to be outside so I hike, explore the countryside. I have found some amazing magical and muggle villages. I'm not much of a city person; I tend to stay away from places with a lot of concrete. I do play Quidditch fairly regularly. I have a few friends on the Romanian National Team so when they are home I manage to get in a match or two.

Other than Gin's wedding, I haven't been home in two years. I rarely come home; usually my family comes to see me. Maybe I should think about getting home more. If I did, could I tempt you with dinner? I promise not to take up too much of your time. I mean, you have to eat after all so why not with me?

How about you? When you aren't studying, what are you doing?

I like Wendy Bird a lot. She is FAST! What two days for a letter to get from London to Romania? That is unheard of! I really wish they would lift the floo network restrictions. It would be nice to talk to you. Until them, letters will just have to do.

Always,

Charlie

I folded up the letter, left it on the table, and went to my room to shower. WendyBird was perched on my Dresser, asleep next to my Owl, Chessa.

"Hi, WendyBird."

She hooted softly. Chessa opened one eye and looked at me. She seemed comfortable with her new friend.

"Go to sleep," I told the bird, "You can take Maisse's letter later. As I climbed into the shower, I was oddly comforted by having her owl here. It was like part of Maisse was here with me.

* * *

I had an enjoyable Saturday. I took my time walking to Flora & Fauna, the flower shop in Zavoi, the largest Wizarding village in the Tarcu mountain range, and certainly the most popular in Romania. This was evident today. The warm sun seemed to have brought everyone out. The streets were packed. I'd arranged to have lilacs sent to Maisse and left the shop assured they would arrive tomorrow. The errand took longer than I'd expected. Not because the flowers weren't available, but because the shopkeeper seemed uncertain of them arriving so quickly due to the distance to London. As everyone knows, enough galleons can get anything so I paid up and went to enjoy the day.

I picked up more parchment and found the least crowded pub to have lunch and write my cousin a letter. My cousin, Jenny, and I had always been close. She didn't make it home for the wedding so I wanted to write to her about Maisse. I found myself really wanting to talk to Jenny, not write to her. This floo powder shortage had never bothered me before now. With the restrictions in place, you could only floo in-country or to family. So the only place I could floo in England was the Burrow. I wanted to talk to Jenny and I wanted to hear Maisse's voice again - she had such a sexy accent.

My lunch arrived and I wrote while I ate:

Jenny-

I missed you at Ginny's Wedding. I'm sorry you couldn't take off from school to make it. I hope that was the real reason and it wasn't because of Harry. I rarely make it home; it would have just been brilliant to see you!

So, while I was home, I met a girl from your year, your house actually. Maisse Pottinger. She and Ginny have become close over the past two years. She and I were paired up for the wedding. We spent a lot of time together - actually shut down the Leaky Cauldron one night! Well, we've been writing regularly since I got home. I really like this girl, Jenny. I didn't think about Zina for almost the entire time I was in England. It was nice.

Well, anyway, I hope to see Maisse soon. Who knows, maybe it'll be in the states and I'll get to see my favorite cousin!

So, what's going on with you? School? How's your flat-mate, Luna? Any new love interests... I am telling you, it is healthy to move on. Feels good! I miss your letters Jenny, please write soon.

-Charlie

I decided to walk to the post instead of using Chessa to send Jenny's letter. It was such a beautiful day, I decided to enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9: Letters

This is a JKR Fanfiction. Charlie Weasley is still hers

Thoughts/reviews appreciated

********************************************

We wrote regularly after that last letter I got a letter about every two days, some longer than others.

Charlie- The flowers were amazing! So beautiful, Each time I see them, I think of you. Thank you! I just wish I could floo and actually thank you in person instead of by post. I do hope they lift that floo restriction soon. My flat mate, Draco, was quite surprised when he learned the flowers were from Charlie Weasley! He didn't realize we'd been writing. I asked him not to say anything to anyone.

Now, please, don't be silly, your letters are a welcomed distraction, please don't stop writing. Just understand and have patience if I'm slow to respond.

Let's see, what do I do when I'm not at school or studying? Sleep? I so rarely go out. Hermione and I are talking about trying to go muggle skiing again in the New Year. Have you been? She took Draco and I last winter. It is really quite something. You strap these extremely long skinny boards onto your feet and then, well, slide down a mountain of snow; and hope that Merlin is moving all trees from your path. Draco was a prat about it, but I had a great time.

I'm off to bed, write soon!

Maisse

---

Maisse –

Muggle skiing? Now THAT's something I'd like to try! Sounds right up my alley… Dodging trees with skinny boards strapped to feet sounds about as much fun as dragon relocation - I can't wait to try it! Count me in!!!

Earlier in the week, I was out, in a remote region of Bosnia and found this beautiful magical village, very small very quaint. In a way, it reminded me of Hogsmeade. Sometimes I really miss England. Anyway, they had a wonderful little restaurant that I would like to take you to if I can ever get you away from your books. I'm leaving shortly for another rescue, so I may not be able to get back to you quickly. Everything depends on the owner of this particular dragon.. The rescues are really getting more difficult. We are in the final phase of clearing the dragons from Bosnia so now we are dealing with the extremely difficult owners.

I got wedding pictures today. You looked amazing. It's nice to have a picture of you here now. I look at them often.

Cheers,

Charlie

---

Charlie -

I got my pictures too. They are great! You looked quite dashing I have to saw. Draco wasn't thrilled when I put them on the table with the other pictures, but hey, I play half the the rent here so he'll just have to deal. I love my cousin to death, but sometimes he can be ... well Draco.

Your work sounds like it takes you to some exciting places. I'm jealous, I love to travel and used to quite a bit with my family before I started my fifth year at Hogwarts. Maube when I'm done with training I'll be able to travel again. I'd never thought of going to Bosnia or Romania, but the way you describe it, it sounds like a place I should see.

Exam tomorrow! Write soon!

Maisse

PS Are you flirting with me?

---

Maisse –

Yes, I'm flirting with you!

Charlie

It was a cold, but sunny Saturday when I sent my last letter to Maisse. I watched WendyBird fly off in the horizon with a smile. Writing to Maisse was really fun. I had plans to play pickup quidditch so I grabbed my broom and robes and headed out opting to walk to the pitch. I walked through town and ran into Nathaniel and Emma on the way. They talked me into getting something warm to drink so we headed into the nearest pub and grabbed a table.

We spent the next hour talking about everything - work, weather, quidditch. Nathaniel and Emma were so easy to be around, like family. I suddenly realized that for too long I had shied away from them; and I did miss their company. No sooner had that thought passed through my head Emma stung me with two words.

"Zina's Back."

I said nothing. I just stared at her. I didn't want to hear this.

Emma continued, "Nathaniel and I saw her this morning."

I shot my friend a look that clearly said traitor.

"Look mate," he answered my glare, "Emma and I do not approve or agree with what she did and we haven't spoken to her in almost two years."

Emma placed her had on his arm, stopping him from saying any more, " She and I had been friends for almost ten years before I met you, Charlie. When I received her letter, I felt I owed it to that friendship to see her."

No one spoke for a long time. We sat in uncomfortable silence. My friends just looked at me and waited. Waited for a reaction, a response, waited for something. Finally, I spoke, " You're right Emma. You two were such good friends you shouldn't not see her because of me. But what does her coming back to town have to do with me?" I refused to even say her name.

"She would like to see you again," Emma answered tentatively, " and I think you need to."

"No! Absolutely not! I am happy for the first time in years. I am trying to start a new relationship. I do not want to see her. I don't care what she has to say."Clearly, Emma had struck a nerve.

"Charlie," Nathaniel was trying to sound reasonable, "I agree with Emma."

I stood up from the table, threw two galleons down, "No."

So much for my nice Saturday afternoon. I just went back to my and flat and spent the rest of the miserable day in bed. I wanted to shut everything out. The anger, hurt, confusion, all of it. Everything I'd felt since Emma said 'Zina's Back.'


	10. Chapter 10: Encouraged

This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maissie Pottinger, belongs to her and her brilliant mind. Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

***************************************

I was in just an awful mood over the next two weeks. I did my best to put on a good face and pretend that Zina's return was no big deal. It was hard for two reasons; First, at one time I felt that she had ruined my life. It took time to realize that she'd hurt me deeply, embarrassed me, but not ruined me. I'd only recently realized this, while I was home. I wanted no reminders of her.

Th second reason, the more troubling one, it seemed that Zina was trying to settle back into her old life. She'd seen most of our friends. I knew this because they all made a point to mention it when they saw me. It was almost as if everyone expected us to just pick back up where we left off. Like Zina & I would get back together! A day didn't go by that someone at work, or a personal friend, would tell me they'd seen Zina and ask me about her. They'd tell me she looked great, and had I seen her Everyone seemed to forget what happened two years ago; or maybe they didn't care. Zina was here to stay and everyone, everyone but me, was happy about it.

No matter what pretenses I put on, deep down my stomach was wound so tight I constantly felt sick. This feel was, well, familiar. I'd felt like this for so long after Zina left that I almost thought it was normal. I know knew for a fact that my mum was right - I had become a shell of myself. Zina'd hurt me more than I ever realized. Shutting down, withdrawing had not only numbed the pain, but probably helped me deal in some twisted way.

I often thought about how I felt then and how I felt now, well, before I knew Zina was back. Until then, I was happy. Truly happy. Sure, I wasn't thrilled with work, but I now recognized that this was a temporary situation. There was an end in sight and it wasn't punishment. I was enjoying my friends' company again. Merlin knows why they stuck with me. I'd been a downright troll to them for too long. I thought this was all because of Maisse. Actually though, it was most likely going home. I saw and felt the happiness and love of my family. I saw that life goes on. It was like I'd awaken from a long stormy night. Two weeks to the day that I realized this, that I was happy, two simple words were spoken that flipped my world back upside down ... _'Zina's back.'_

I didn't want Zina back. I didn't care what anyone said. I was foul because she comes waltzing into town and once again, everything revolves around her. What was worse wasn't that everyone I knew was talking about her, it was even my thoughts were centered around her.

Why did she have to come back?! Why now? Why couldn't she just go away and leave me alone. She did it once, she should do it again.

As of yet, I hadn't run into her which was odd as we lived in a relatively small community. I didn't know what I'd do if I saw her on the street or at a local pub. For the first time in a very long time I was thankful my job kept me out of the country.

The bright spot of these two weeks were Maisse's letters. They kept me from falling into my own self imposed misery. I re-read them often, especially her most recent one:

Charlie -

The flowers! Thank you! What a wonderful surprise to come home to! You really are spoiling me, sending me flowers twice! And Lilacs too - my favorite! My flat smells positively lovely. I just wish I could floo and thank you instead of doing so by owl. You are so thoughtful Charlie

I would love to get together for dinner one night when you are back in London. Instead of Diagon Alley though, maybe we could go to Dublin or the Coast? Personally, I'd like to get out of the city. As I said, I do miss traveling. My favorite places were the Caribbean - Tobago especially. It is so warm, quiet. We went there a few winters and it was wonderful. My younger brother is now running a family shop there. We also have family on the west coast. The rest of my siblings are in school there, and we do go to the Pacific Northwest fairly regularly. Well, I used too... I have to say though, I prefer San Francisco to just about everywhere. The city has a great energy. I'd love to live there someday.

I had lunch with Ginny this week. She asked about you. She wondered if anything happened the night before the wedding. I told her that we'd been writing. Other than her and Draco, no one knows about us. Would you mind if we just left it that way for now? I don't know why, but I am not ready to explain or answer questions. I hope you understand.

Maisse

I'd sent Jenny another letter ("Zina's Back" was all it said) and it was her response that encouraged me:

Charlie - Don't you dare see her! You are lucky I didn't send this as a howler, I came close. You have spent two years getting over her, healing the wounds of hurt and embarrassment all caused by her. You are back to the person, the cousin, I love and admire. Who gives a damn what she wants! I'm sure she just wants to clear her guilty conscious. Don't give her the satisfaction!

Focus Charlie! Ginny and I have been writing and she's told me she believes that Maisse has feeling for you. From what you have written me, Maisse is what you want and who makes you happy. Tell her how you feel. Go see her!

This can, and will, work for you brother of my heart!

Jenny

It was Maisse's most recent letter that really got my attention and seemed to snap me out of my nasty mood:

Charlie - Are you ok? Did I say something to offend you? Your letters have been so short, so distant. Is everything ok? Maisse

I didn't realize I'd been so pre-occupied. As I read the letter again, I knew I couldn't dwell on Zina's return. She made her choice and I'd suffered. Much of it self imposed, but I truly didn't want to see Zina again. I decided I wouldn't avoid her or seek her out. If I ran into her, fine. It was time I stopped letting her control my life. With renewed perspective, I wrote to Maisse.

Maisse- I am sorry I have been distant. I have been working through some things and have been distracted. Please disregard those last letters and let me start over with what I should have said, what I wanted to say.

For sometime now Maisse, you have been ever present in my thoughts. I really want to see you again - soon. I want to spend time with you. I'd even try Muggle skiing if it meant I could be alone with you. I can't believe I'm even telling you this. I want to hold hands, go dancing, candlelit dinner - anything. How about the Friday before Halloween, All Hallows Eve? We can meet in Dublin, have dinner. Can you get away?

Charlie

Jenny was right, I needed to tell Maisse how I felt.

Charlie -

I am so happy you wrote that last letter. I was terribly afraid I'd said something to drive you away. To be honest, from the first day I met you, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I thought I had some school girl crush. I really want to see you again too.

As of late, I have been wishing I had a regular job so I could see you on evenings or weekends at least. Why do we live so far away?

Maisse

---

Maisse - You didn't answer my question. All Hallow's Eve? yes? Charlie

---

Charlie - YES! I found out I have three days off for Halloween, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I don't have to be back until Monday Morning! Maybe we could spend Saturday together? I'd still prefer not to be in London though. Just tell me when and where to meet you.

Maisse

---

Maisse - I get to have you for three whole days? All to myself? Pack your bags, you are coming to Romania! I'll see you at The Three Broomsticks on Thursday at 't wait to see you.

Charlie

I watched WendyBird carry my letter to Maisse. I would see her in two days. I felt happy, light again. So excited I almost couldn't sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11:The Three Broomsticks

Three Broomsticks

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maissie Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind.

Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

************************

The next morning I waited at the office for Nathaniel to arrive, whenever someone from the refuge working directly with dragons goes on holiday, they were required to notify their partner. In the past, some researcher would go away for the weekend and people at the reserve would think they'd been injured or killed by a dragon. Search parties would be sent out, families notified only to have the person come walking back into work after a few days. It was quite embarrassing for all involved.

Nathaniel was my partner so I was at work early waiting for him. I was nervous about telling him my plans. I was nervous about the weekend. I was so excited to see Maisse, but what if we were better at writing and didn't get along in person? I also didn't want questions or comments from him about Zina. I was still mad at him.

"Nathaniel?" I'd caught him just inside the entrance to the reserve, "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, mate," he smiled.

"I'm going out of town this weekend. Leaving Thursday." I shuffled my feet anticipating his response.

"Good for you! Where are you going?" We hadn't spoken about anything person since I'd seen him and Emma two weeks ago.

"Bran." I replied flatly. He might be happy to be speaking to me, but I still wasn't.

"The City? Transylvania? What's going on? You hate cities, Charlie!" He eyed me curiously.

I looked at him carefully, trying to decide if I should just lie or tell the truth. The truth won. "I'm meeting Maisse for the weekend."

"Your yank witch?" He looked at his feet and asked quietly, "What about Zina?"

"THAT conversation is closed. You know how I feel," I angered instantly and tried to control it. I took a breath and continued, "I'm not asking you, or anyone, to choose between us. We should all be adult enough to handle this. You've told me she wants to see me. I've told you I don't. All I'm asking is that you respect how I feel."

"Charlie, I do respect how you feel, and, believe it or not, I do understand. If I were in your shoes I'd probably be saying the same things."

"Then why?" I was confused.

"Because I think you DO need to know why she left." he replied."I know -""No, you don't," Nathaniel cut me off, "It's not exactly the reason we all thought. You need to see her and talk to her. Her return has affected you and if you don't talk to her, it's going to affect any relationship you might have with Maisse."

"Ok, ok." I nodded. His last statement hit a nerve. "I'll think about it, but not right now. Not until after this weekend. I really like this witch and with her training schedule, I think this might be my one shot to see her before the end of the year."

"Training?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Healer training?" I reminded him, "We talked about it in Bosnia..."

"Right," Nathaniel nodded, "I know you like her. That's evident, even Emma noticed. So, what are you planning for the weekend?"

We talked about my plans. He and Emma spent a lot of time in Bran so he was able to recommend some places to go - pubs, sights to see, even a nice muggle inn that was owned and run by squibs. It was nice to be able to talk to him again, feel comfortable and not concerned he was going to ambush me with Zina. I'd agreed to think about talking to her and that is all he wanted.I took half of Thursday off. I wanted to check into the inn and do a few things before I met Maisse. I wanted everything to be perfect. I went to the market to get some food and wine and other supplies to stick the small kitchen. On impulse, I bought her flowers.

Nathaniel was right, the Inn was perfect. It was small enough to be intimate, but large enough to give us privacy. I reserved two rooms - a smaller on the second floor with a shared loo and a large flat like suite on the third floor complete with fireplace, kitchen, balcony and en suite loo. I hoped I'd be staying in the suite with Maisse the whole time, but I didn't want to presume anything. This weekend was so hastily planned that I didn't know what Maisse was expecting. I knew what I wanted, among other things. I would be happy if we never left the suite at all.

* * *

I was early and sat at a small table off to the side of The Three Broomsticks. From my vantage point, I had a clear view the door and the rest of the patrons. I choose this place because I figured it was the place where she and I were least likely to see anyone we knew. I looked around and didn't see anyone I recognized. I finished my beer as the door to the tavern opened. I looked up expectantly, but it was only a small group of witches and wizards - professors from Hogwarts from the looks of them. The place was really filling up - not surprising for the night before All Hallows Eve.

"Another drink, love?"

"Hm?" I looked from the door to the barmaid.

"Waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Why do you asked?" This surprised me; did I really look as anxious as I felt?

"Keep looking at the door - you haven't taken your eyes off of it since you walked in." She smiled, "If your witch doesn't make it, I get off in an hour."

"Oh, she'll be here, "I chuckled, "but thanks for the information, and yes, I think I'll take another drink."

The barmaid shrugged her shoulders and walked away. I turned to look back at the door. Maisse was standing there scanning the crowd, looking a little nervous - biting her lower lip. I stood up so she could see me and gave a little wave, a huge grin on my face. Suddenly, I was more nervous than I thought possible. My heart was racing and I felt like a flock of pixies just moved into my stomach. Maisse returned my smile, lighting up her face and made her was over to my table.

"Right on time," I took her bag and gave her a hug. "I just ordered a drink - want to have one before we go?" I motioned to the other chair at my table.

"Actually," she was biting her lower lip again, "can we just get going?"

"Oh! Of course," I looked around the tavern for the barmaid to cancel my order. I didn't see her so I dropped five galleons on the table. The barmaid _was_ cute. I picked Maisse's bag up off the floor and followed her out.

On the street, I grabbed Maisse's hand and turned her towards me, "Maisse? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yes, Charlie," She squeezed my hand and look relaxed, "I would have been here soon but I saw Neville, Hannah and some other Professors from school walking in so I waited."" Neville?" The name sounded familiar...

"Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. I went to school with them; they were a year ahead of me and are now both Professors at Hogwarts. Both were in Dumbledore's Army and well..."she shrugged as her voice trailed off.

"You didn't want to see anyone you knew," I raised my hand, "say no more, I understand."

"Oh good, I just haven't seen them in so long, I didn't want to get caught up in an evening with them." She looked around, "So, how are we getting to Romania, Charlie?"

"Apparition of course," I said curiously.

"You can apparate all the way to Romania? I've never met anyone who could apparate that far before!" Eyes wide, she sounded impressed.

"Part of the job, we work in so many countries it is a requirement actually." I put my arm around her waist, "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12:First Date

**A First Date**

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maissie Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind.

Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

**********************************

We arrived in the center of the suite. I put her bag down and took out my wand."Incendio" the fire roared instantly making the suite cozy and comfortable. There was a small kitchen with a table behind us, a bedroom on the far side with glass doors that lead to the balcony and a love seat next to where we were standing.

"Charlie! This is lovely!" She walked to the table to smell the flowers I'd picked up earlier, "Is this your flat?"

"My flat? No. This is your hotel room." I took her hand, "there is a fabulous balcony just through these doors, come look." Maisse allowed me to guide her outside to a large balcony that looked down on a cobblestone street. We were on a hill - to the right there were tops of buildings, to the left stone walls of the buildings above us.

"So this is MY room?" She looked up at me, "Charlie? Where are we?"

I chuckled, "Romania, of course."

She smiled at me - what warm eyes I thought, "I know that," she teasingly.

"We are in Bran, in a Muggle Inn. I have a room downstairs. Nothing like this, but nice."

"A Muggle Inn?" She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around her. It was colder here than in Hogsmeade.

"Come on, let's go in where it's warm and I will tell you all about our plans for the weekend." I followed her back into the room and to the love seat where she sat. "Would you like a glass of wine," I asked as I sat next to her.

"We just apparated into a Muggle Inn," she looked at me curiously, "You chose a Muggle Inn?"

"Well, like you, I also wanted someplace where we could be anonymous. The wizarding community is very small here." I conjured up two glasses of wine and a few snacks and set them on the table in front of us.

Maisse picked up a glass, "But won't people think it odd that two people are here now?"

"Normally, yes, but not this place. It's owned and run by a couple of Squibs. We have to be discrete of course, but a good friend recommended it," I picked up my glass of wine and took a sip, "So this weekend, there is a wonderful castle here we can go see, some beautiful gardens."

Maisse interrupted me and looked at the kitchen, "Charlie, I am starving, I cannot finish this unless I eat some real food... you don't happen to have anything I could make us for dinner do you?"

"Of course I do, but I thought we could go out, if you're up to it"

"Oh yes! I've never been to Romania - I want to see it!" She stood up and walked to the bedroom where I'd left her bag, "Let me get my cloak and we can go - it's cold out!"I watched her walk across the room and thought she was more beautiful than I remembered. She wore muggle clothing that showed off her curvy figure. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off her chest - the little bit of her breasts that I could see ... the way her hips moved when she walked.

"Take your time Maisse," I jumped up off the love seat, I couldn't let my mind wander there, "I'm going to go down to change and get my cloak as well."

"Ok" she called from the loo, "Just walk in when you get back, I'll be ready."

Downstairs in my room I splashed cold water on my face. I took a deep breath. I was nervous. I was excited. I needed to calm down. I knew she liked me, she'd said so in her letter. She wouldn't be here if she didn't. I quickly changed from my wizard robes into muggle clothing - jeans and a button down white shirt. I grabbed my cloak and looked at myself in the mirror. "Be yourself" I said to my reflection," then looked around my small room and hoped I wouldn't be sleeping here tonight.

* * *

We arrived at the Dragon Tale Tavern about fifteen minutes later. There were two sets of doors to enter the restaurant; double glass doors at the top of stairs on the left, a single solid wood door down narrow uneven stone steps.

"Which door?" She asked happily.

"Depends, do you want to be a muggle?" I motioned to the glass doors, "Or a Witch," I motioned to the single door.

"Let's stick with our own tonight." We walked into the small basement restaurant, ordered our dinner at the bar and took a small table in the back corner.

"So, does the wizarding world and Muggle world mix so easily all over Romania?" She asked and then added, "First the Hotel and now the restaurant?"

"Just in the cities. In the countryside, like where I live, it's much more separate." I explained.

"It's nice, reminds me of home." She looked around and the restaurant, he face resting on her closed hands.

"Annapolis? What is it like there?"

"Well, wizards and muggles intermingle more openly. We have no secret alleyways. Well, there is Cumberland Court, but that is just a concentration of wizard shops. On occasion, when there is a need it is closed to muggles, like a magical celebration, or before the term at The Colonial Institute of Magic starts. Whenever there would be an extremely large number of wizards. But, other than that it is open to Muggles. Most don't go there - to them it is an eccentric circle of weird shops. We live next to them, we don't hide our houses and squib children are encourage to integrate into muggle society. They go to muggle schools and Universities."

"I wondered how you dressed so effectively muggle. Most witches and wizards can't pull it off," I commented.

"I could say the same about you Charlie," she gestured to my clothes, "You do a nice job too."

"Well, I have some help," I smiled, "At the reserve; the nature of our work constantly puts us on the verge of muggle discovery so being discrete is important. We have squib consultants to help. They have studied muggles and help us blend in as much as possible."

Our dinner arrived and we ate in silence for a few minutes. I was beginning to relax, though, still a little uncomfortable. We'd written for so long that I knew her well, but this was like our first date.

"My cousin teaches at the Colonial Institute," I broke the silence, "Jenny Prewett?"

"Yes! I know Jenny! She and I were in the same year, both Ravenclaw. All of my siblings went there. She is actually teaches my youngest sisters and brother. The twins, Fiona and Harris are in eighth grade, second year, and Gwen is in tenth grade, or her fourth year." A huge smile broke across her face. Her face lit up. I loved that smile. She continued, "Jenny wasn't at the wedding, how is she? Are the two of you close?"

"She had to work and couldn't make it. Plus, she can't apparate that far." I explained, "She and I are very close, we write fairly regularly."

The conversation drifted to her family and why she didn't go to school in the states and her siblings did (She said her mum missed her too much to let the rest of the kids go) It really was interesting learning about her family and their life in the states. I was about to ask her about her flat mate and cousin, Draco when she changed the subject.

"So, I had dinner with Ginny and Oliver this week."

"Again?"

"And I have a question for you. Oliver swore that you could have played quidditch for England if you didn't come to Romania." She became very enthused, it was cute.

"Is it true?"

"Well," I sat back in my chair, smirked, and rubbed my chin, "HOW did I come up in conversation? I thought we were trying to keep this quiet."

"He asked about you. I guess when we closed down the Leaky cauldron it raised a few eyebrows." She looked down and the table. Embarrassed maybe? "I am a terrible liar so I told them I was coming for the weekend. But I swore them to secrecy, I swear!"

I reached across the table and took her hand, "It's ok Maisse. Ginny will keep Oliver in line and they both travel so much with quidditch that who would they tell anyway? I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Ready to go?"

"Only if you answer my question."

"Deal."

When we were outside I made good on my promise, "I guess I could have played for England. It eats Wood up, I know it!" I laughed at the thought, "Some of their scouts came to watch me play at Hogwarts and talk to me about it. So, yes, I guess if I'd wanted to I could have."

She looked up at me with those warm eyes, "Why didn't you?"

"I came to the reserve to talk to them about a job and I knew this is where I belonged, not in the quidditch pitch."

When we reached her room, she walked in and took off her cloak. She turned around and saw me waiting in the doorway, it was much later than I realized and I wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

"Well," I stammered, I wanted nothing more than to come in and stay all night with her, "It's late, I thought you might want to get some sleep."

She grabbed the front of my cloak and pulled me in, "Not tired at all," she laughed. "Why don't you pour us a drink. I'm going to change."

I watched her walk to the loo then I removed my cloak, took out my wand and started the fire again. I sat down and conjured up two warm drinks. No alcohol, we'd both had enough tonight. When Maisse walked into the room, I nearly choked on my drink. It wasn't what she was wearing - a simple white t-shirt and grey cotton pants. It was how she wore it. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail showing off her long, graceful neck. Her t-shirt and pants were form fitting. The showed every detail of her all too perfect body, her ample bosom and tight arse. The way her breasts move and her hard nipples pressed against the white cotton, I knew she had no bra on. I thought I was going to fall off the love seat.

I knew I'd had a lot to drink, I needed to be careful. She curled up next to me and I tensed. Not because I didn't want her there, but because of how much I did want her there.

"What are you thinking?" She rested her head on my chest.

I was NOT going to tell her that I was thinking about tearing her clothes off. I was not going to tell her I wanted to take her right there, right now. Instead, I lied and said the first non-sexual thing that came into my all too male brain, "Just how happy I am that we are together, in person, no owls." That sounded good right?

"Mm-hm," she agreed as she ran her hand across my stomach and wrapped it around waist. My breath caught.

After a few minutes of silence, I realized she'd fallen asleep. While this wasn't how I pictured the night ending, it was still pleasant. I picked up my wand and turned off the lights leaving the suite illuminated by the glow of the fire, and then I pulled back her bed covers.

I sat holding Maisse for a few minutes longer, looking at her peaceful sleeping face. I knew I was the luckiest man on the planet. I had a sexy, beautiful, smart woman in my arms. I gently moved to pick her up and carry her to bed trying hard not to wake her.

"What?" her eyes popped open quickly, she looked confused.

"Shhh" I reassured her quietly, "I'm just putting you to bed, go back to sleep."

"mmm" she cooed, closing her eyes.I laid her down, "I'll see you in the morning," I turned to leave, but she grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Don't leave Charlie, stay," she rubbed the empty space on the bed beside her.

"Are you sure?" I knew I was

She nodded. I took off my jeans and climbed in bed. I rolled on my side to look at her, expecting to find her almost asleep. Instead, she was wide awake, on her side facing me, less than an inch from my face. Without thinking I pulled her into me, tightly, crushing her breast against my chest and kissed her. I licked her lips and then searched her mouth with my tongue. When I kissed her I knew, with all my being, with all my soul, that I loved her. I'd never felt anything so powerful in my life. The feeling caused me to gasp for air.

She groaned, ran her hand under my shirt, and grabbed my shoulders pulling us even closer. Our kiss continued deeply, passionately for a few minutes. It took every ounce of self control to not roll her over, lie on top of her, and take this farther. Instead, I slowly pulled away and ended our kiss. She snuggled into my chest.

"About time, "She whispered.

"What?" I laughed nervously.

"I thought you were never going to kiss me."

" Oh," I said quietly, matching her tone, "trust me, you wouldn't have had to wait much longer."

We lay in silence, holding each other. I was almost asleep when again she whispered to me.

"Charlie?"

" Yes, Maisse?"

" Please check out of your room tomorrow and bring your stuff up."

"Are you sure?" This surprised me.

"No sense paying for a room you won't be using."


	13. Chapter 13: Breakfast in Bed

BREAKFAST IN BED

This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maissie Pottinger and Jenny Prewett, belongs to her and her brilliant mind. Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

*********************************

The sound of bangers popping in the frying pan woke me up. Before I opened my eyes my sense of smell was overwhelmed by eggs, sausage, coffee and...peppermint?

"Good morning sleepy," Maisse called from the kitchen, "I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, stretched and sat up, "what time is it?"

Maisse walked over with two trays levitating in front of her and a drink in her hand. She hadn't changed, but looked freshly showered.

"Its a little after 10am," she said as she lowered the trays onto the bed, "Breakfast in bed," she declared as she sat down, handing me the drink, "here's a little something to clear the fogginess from your head. We did have a lot to drink last night."

I sniffed the glass, "Peppermint?"

"My variation of a pepper-up potion. Helps after a night of gluttony." I drank quickly and the effects were immediate, my head cleared and I was wide awake.

"I didn't think I had anything for a potion, let alone a breakfast like this." Our plates were filled with eggs, bangers, fresh fruit. I had a cuppa tea and she had a coffee, "How long have you been up?"

"Awhile," she smiled, "I went to the markets - magical and muggle and got everything for my potion and breakfast."

"How did you find it?"

"The innkeeper gave me directions which was interesting since his English is poor and I speak no Romanian."

I laughed, "I bet that was a sight to see. Next time, just wake me up."

We ate quietly. She'd opened up the blinds so we could watch the skyline turn blue as the clouds disappeared. The short time I'd been awake, I felt how relaxed we both were. Last night, in comparison, had been awkward, like we were trying to get to know each other or get reacquainted. Today felt like something we'd do every morning. I could get used to this; I planned to get used to this. I wanted many more mornings like this.

"Umm, Maisse?" I just remember her last request before we fell asleep, "about my room."

She smiled sheepishly and looked away to the door of the suite. I followed her gaze and saw my bag sitting on the floor. "

Is that mine?"

"Yes. I told you I was up early so I checked you out. Or at least I think I did. You might want to double check that though, language barrier and all." She giggled nervously, "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?' I was ecstatic. I grabbed my wand and sent our dishes flying into the kitchen. With my other arm I grabbed her around the waist and quickly threw her on the bed pinning her under me and laughed. My suddenness took her by surprised, but she recovered quickly and put her arms around my neck.

"This is nice," her eyes smoldered, "so what do you want to do today?" she asked suggestively.

The air between us was electric. There was no denying the physical attraction between us. I wasn't exactly sure what she wanted or how far she wanted to take this, but I was willing to see.

"I can think of a few things," I whispered and kissed her. Her body welcomed my kiss. She ran her hands along my back, through my hair. She spread her legs allowing me to settle between them. We kissed for some time, our bodies moving together, our hands exploring the other.

"Charlie," her whisper in my ear sent chills through me.

"Yes," I kissed her neck slowly, deliberately.

"Umm..." her body shuttered, "I've never..." she was having trouble articulating her thoughts as I started to lick her ear so I moved back to her neck.

"done this ... had sex with anyone..."

I slowly moved to look at her. I looked into her eyes that still smoldered with desire, but now I saw a sense of innocence that I had never seen. I couldn't believe she'd never slept with anyone before. Every fiber of her being exuded sex, but looking in her eyes, I knew it was true, she'd never been with another man. The thought was overwhelming. I had slept with many women and to the best of my knowledge, none had been virgins. I said nothing but kissed her again, still passionately, but gently, tenderly. Her body responded in kind. I pulled away from her lips, slowly.

"Maisse, we can wait. (_I wanted more than anything to have sex with her I thought. I wanted her more than any woman before)_ I have very strong feelings for you and don't want to just have sex with you. _(I love you! I was screaming in my head. I want to make love to you , with you)_ I'll wait as long as you need. _(merlin, don't let it be too long I thought)"_

I started to roll off of her when she pulled me back, the seductive look returned to her face. "No, silly, don't move," she began unbuttoning my shirt, "I don't want to wait, I just wanted you to know." She kissed my exposed chest as she finished unbuttoning it and took it off. I groaned and pushed my pelvis into her. Her touch was like fire on my skin.

We moved as one on the bed, me on top, her on top - kissing, touching, undressing each other. When I took her shirt off I realized I was right last night; no bra. But when I took her pants off, I got a more interesting surprise - no panties. Had she wanted this last night?

I wanted to make this experience as pleasurable and as pain free as possible for her. I cared to much about this woman, the thought of hurting her pained me. So other than letting her run her touch my chest and face, I wouldn't let her do anything else. I lay next to her and kissed her, taking my time. I wanted her as turned on, as wet as possible. My hand found her breasts, my mouth followed; licking and gently biting her nipples, rubbing each breast. Her back arched, she moaned. My mouth stayed on her breasts as my hand moved slowly down her waist to her inner thighs. I continued teasing her nipples, licking her while running my hand lightly along each inner thigh. She spread her legs wider, her body trembled again with pleasure. I wanted to run my tongue down her body and lick inside her, taste her, but I wasn't sure how she'd react. Instead, I let my fingers gently run across her pussy.

"Oh Charlie," she gasped as I touched her between her legs. She was so wet. I grazed her with my fingers again, her hips rose to meet my touch and I slipped my finger into her. She moaned again. Her hips matched the motion of my finger sliding in and out of her.

I continued to play for sometime until I couldn't take it any more. I rolled on top of her, my cock sliding between the folds of her body but not in her yet. I kissed her deeply, grinding my hips into hers, rubbing myself on her wet pussy.

"Charlie," she moaned, "please Charlie." She begged.

I reached between our legs to guide the head of my cock into her, she was so wet ... I reached under her head and held her face to mine and kissed her while I pushed myself slowly into her. She was so tight, so warm. I moaned into our kiss, she felt amazing. She spread her legs wider, wrapping one around my arse and raised her hips. I continued to kiss her until I was completely inside her body. Then, slowly and rhythmically I pulled my cock out of her and slid it back in. Ever so slowly.

I wanted to completely let go of all rational thought, but I was afraid to, too afraid if hurting her. I was hyper aware of every move she made, every sound. Her body was so tight around mine, my hips fit perfectly over hers; like two pieces of a puzzle. It was as if our bodies were made for each other.

I pushed up on my arms so I could watch her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. Her breasts raised and lowered as she breathed. I began to push my cock into her to match the rhythm of her breathing ... in ... out ... in ... out.

"Charlie..."she gasped suddenly as I pushed deeper into her.

"Are you -" I stooped moving.

"That feels so good, don't stop... deep..." her voice trailed off, her hands ran down my chest, around my waist. She grabbed my hips and guided me in the rhythm she wanted which was much faster, harder than I thought. Her knees raised allowing me to push even deeper into her. Suddenly, she grabbed my face and pulled me to her, kissing me as her body tightened, hard around my cock. Just as suddenly, her muscles relaxed and she moaned. It was then that I knew I could let go. I did.

* * *

And so went the next two days. We made love in the morning and then at night. In between, we did manage to get out and see some of the sights in nearby Brasov. We walked The Rope Street, the narrowest street in Europe, picnicked in a park, and I even enjoyed shopping with her.

We were both content to stay in, to stay in bed, but I didn't want her to think this was all about sex for me. I loved just being with her.

On Saturday afternoon, we went for a walk in the countryside. The leaves were all gone, the wind was blowing. It was cold, but not unpleasant. We strolled down a country lane hand in hand towards a small village where we planned to have lunch. Just before entering the village, under a leafless willow tree I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I looked into those warm brown eyes and my feelings for her at that moment were overwhelming.

"I love you , Maissie Pottinger."

She smiled my smile, her face lit up, "As I love you Charlie Weasly."


	14. Chapter 14:Three's A Crowd

**Three's A Crowd**

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maissie Pottinger, belongs to her and her brilliant are reviews are appreciated!***********************************"

I'm looking for Charlie Weasley's room. I believe he's staying here."

That voice. That familiar voice stopped me mid-step

_Shock._

_Panic_.

_Zina_.

She was standing in the lobby of the Inn and Maisse and I were going to walk right by her. How did she know I was here? Nathaniel knew where I was, but he wouldn't say anything would he?

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Maisse looked concerned. She put her hand on my arm.

"Someone's asking for me in the lobby," I answered quietly, though I knew that answer would not explain the look on my face. What should I do? Disapparate away? That would raise even more questions from Maisse. As much as I wanted to, I knew it was wrong.

"Do you know them?" she was trying to look around the corner to see who it was.

I took a deep breathe, "Yes, Maisse, I know her," I answered matter of factly. I couldn't put this off any longer. I put my arm around Maisse and smiled weakly, "Let's go."

Before I saw her, I spoke, "Hello, Zina."It wasn't until after I said those words that I saw she was holding a small child. A year old maybe? A red-headed-child.

"Oh Charlie!" She exclaimed, "I was just going to leaving you -" she spun around and saw Maisse. The surprised on her face spoke volumes. She thought I was here attempted to recover, "a note. "She didn't take her eyes off of Maisse, "I thought you were alone." I detected a note of hurt in her voice.

"Zina, this is Maisse," I looked down at Maisse; her eyes were locked on the child in Zina's arm, "my ... girlfriend."

Maisse broke her gaze on the child, looked at me, confused. Her social graces kicked in and she smiled at Zina and stepped forward, hand extended. I didn't want to release Maisse, I was holding onto her for support - physical and moral. Maisse effortlessly moved away from me and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hello, Zina. I'm Maisse. Maisse Pottinger. It's a pleasure to meet you." I couldn't see her face, but could hear the smile in her voice.

Zina shook Maisse's hand without saying a word.

"And who is this adorable little boy?" Maisse smiled at the child.

"Oh, um, this is Rory, my son." Zina looked at me. I could have sworn she was about to say 'our' son.

No one spoke for a long, uncomfortable time.

Once again, Maisse spoke, "Charlie and I were on our way to see the castle and have a picnic. Would you and Rory like to join us, Zina?"

Stunned was the only world I could come up with! I did not want them to 'join us'. This weekend was about us - Maisse and me. I did not want Zina anywhere around us. I knew I had some explaining to do and really didn't want to prolong it. It was time to share my dark secret with Maisse.

"Oh, no," Zina was as stunned as I was at the invitation, "I don't want to intrude on your holiday." She looked at me and asked, "Can we talk when you get home, Charlie?"

"Yes, I'll floo when I get back."

With that, Zina turned and left the Inn quickly.I exhaled as if I'd been holding my breath the entire time, which I probably was. "Well, that was -"

"Awkward," Maisse cut me off and looked up at me. For the first time, I couldn't read her eyes, "I think we need to talk. Can we go back upstairs?"

"Of course, anything you want, "I took her hand and led the way back to our suite.

* * *

We'd planned to picnic on the grounds of the castle, but that wasn't happening now. I was sad. This wasn't supposed to be how this weekend ended. I doubt she was hungry now so I started to put everything back.

"Charlie?" Maisee said in a sweeter voice than I'd expected, "I don't want to cancel our picnic," she walked behind me and put her arms around my waist, rested her head on my back, "Let's eat on the terrace and talk."

I levitated the basket outside and turned in her arms. I cradled her head, now resting on my chest in one hand and wrapped my other around her waist. I whispered in her ear."No matter what just happened or what is about to happen it changes nothing about how I feel for you."

We stood like that for a few peaceful moments until she released me and we walked outside where I'd set the picnic up. She sat down at the table,"So," she began, "that's Zina?"

"How - "I shook my head, "Ginny told you about her, didn't she?"

"Yes, when we had lunch a few weeks ago. She told me you'd had a serious girlfriend, Zina, and a very bad breakup. That was all. I didn't ask for details, I assumed you'd tell me about it if you wanted me to know."

"Well, I guess now's a good time," I smiled, trying poorly to make light of the situation, "I was always going to tell you , just not this weekend."

"Why not?"

"Well, this is the first you and I have seen each other since we began writing. I just wanted this weekend to be about us, see if what we felt while writing was the same in person. I didn't want to bring my issues into it." I reached across the table and took her hand.

"Ok, but since 'your issue' was just downstairs, I would like to know what happened. It had to be big for her to follow you here." She prompted.

"I guess you could say that," I took a breath to compose myself before telling her about most embarrassing moment, my dark secret.

"Zina and I were friends before we started dating. Friends for a few months. Our best mates were, and still are, dating. We were together a lot before we officially started dating and we dated for two years. She was the only girl I ever took home to meet my family; my first serious girlfriend. We planned to move in together.

The day before we were moving her stuff into our new flat was Merlin's Day. The Romanian National Quidditch Team was having their annual celebration. I'm friends with most of the organization, so we were going, as we'd done the past two years. For a few weeks prior to the party, she'd been distant. I still saw her everyday almost. I just figured it had something to do with work. She worked for the Romanian Ministry in the International Magical Cooperation Department. This was always a busy time for her, but she'd never been so withdrawn with me.

Merlin's Day Celebration went on all day. There was plenty of food, drink and quidditch. A full day of gluttony as you would call it," I smiled at her as I said this, she nodded for me to continue, "It started as a great day. I can still see it - hot and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. That night, as the fireworks began, I saw her talking and dancing with a young man from her office. She'd invited a few friends from work to the party. I didn't think anything of it, after the fact, I realized she'd spent more time with him that day then with me. Well, at some point during the fireworks, I saw them sitting together. She was sitting between his legs - clearly, they were romantically involved.

I was sitting with our friends, Nathaniel and Emma. The look on their faces were as surprised as mine. They had no idea of what was going on. I looked at the faces of my other friends their, many showed pity. Pity for me. Most everyone it seemed knew what she was doing.

I didn't do or say anything - then. I just sat there, silent. Nathaniel tried to get me to leave, but I wouldn't. I don't know why. Maybe I was afraid of making a scene? Denial? Anyway, as the fireworks were ending, I looked at her and she was snogging the git. That's when I lost it. I went over to the two of them. Her 'friend' quickly excused himself; she and I had some civil words.

Nathaniel was still trying to get me to leave. Instead, I went home with Zina. My excuse? I'd left my broom there. Reality? I wanted to start immediately on working through this. I knew we could get past it. We were moving in the next day after all. It sounds so pathetic now, but that night I was desperate for things to work out. We talked until the early hours of the morning, but I never got any answers as to why this happened or what our future held - immediate or long term. No commitment about moving in or even still dating. Even knowing all that, all the uncertainty, I was desperate to keep her in my life. I spent the night. We had sex. In the morning, I was clear headed. I was disgusted with my previous night's behavior and left without so much as a good-bye."

During my tale, Maisse summoned a bottle of firewhisky and poured each of us one. I guess she figured a few stiff drinks would help us get through this. I picked up my glass and drank half. Maisse didn't interrupt or ask questions. I knew the questions would come. Until then, I continued.

"About a week later, I went to Zina's flat. I wanted to talk to her. I don't know why or about what. She hadn't floo'd or sent an owl. I hadn't spoken to her since that night and I missed that companionship. Well, her flat was empty. She'd moved out. I went to her office. She'd resigned. I asked our friend Emma if she knew where she was and she didn't, though she was so mad at her it didn't surprise me. Zina just vanished. Until today, I haven't seen her in two years."


	15. Chapter 15: Answers

**Answers**

**A/N Charlie Weasley still belongs to JK Rowling.**

*************

"So," Maisse asked thoughtfully, "how long has she been back?"

"I guess three weeks; about the time my letter got short. My friends, Nathaniel and Emma were trying to convince me to see her, though I refused."

"Why?"

"Maisse, I had a very hard time getting over her. I was in a dark place for so long that I was afraid seeing her would send me back there," I reached across the table and took her hand, "I am happy Maisse and you are a large part of it."

"Do you still care for her? Have feelings for her?" Now she was the one drinking her whiskey. She was nervous, her hands were trembling.

"Do I love her? No. Feelings? I wish she hadn't come back to town. I was angry when I found out, but I am not angry now. I don't wish her any ill-will. I hope she's happy, but there is no room in my life for her."

Maisse finished off her whiskey and poured another full glass, "Why did she come here looking for you?"

"I have no idea!," I sighed with frustration, "I'm not even sure how she knew where to find me. Nathaniel knew we were here. I can't imagine him or Emma telling her. They both know I am here with you." We were still holding hands across the table. Maisse's eyes looked pained, like she was waiting for something to drop on her and cut her in two.

"Maisse," I whispered. I wanted to do anything, say anything to erase the hurt from her face, "I want you in my life -"

She raised her hand to stop me, "What about Rory?"

"Rory?" I was confused.

"The baby; he's probably just over two years old. Red hair? Charlie, I've seen your entire family, you are ALL red-heads," she took another drink, "Is he yours," she whispered.

I honestly hadn't though of that. I'd been so shocked to hear Zina's voice, see her standing there that I hadn't really paid attention to the child. Of course Maisse had. She was going to be a child healer so was very aware of children. The memory of her staring at the baby while we were in the lobby flashed through my mind. Even I thought Zina was about to say 'our son'. Maisse wouldn't have missed that. Is that what Nathaniel meant when he said I didn't know why she'd left? Because she was pregnant with our child? It made no sense. At that point, when I was last with her, I would have been thrilled to learn she was pregnant. Despite everything she'd done, I wouldn't have cared.

"Charlie -" Maisse asked again, "Is Rory yours?"

"I don't know Maisse," I answered, "I guess he could be, depending on how old he is, but, she was sleeping around on me, so I don't know."

"And if he is?" She closed her eyes.

"I don't know," I responded quickly, trying to understand what she wanted to hear, "I assume I'll do the right thing-" she left go of my hand.

"I thought so," she looked like she was going to cry.

It suddenly dawned on my why she looked so hurt. She'd thought, with all the history Zina and I shared that if the baby was mine, Zina and I would reconcile. I got up from my chair, knelt in front of her and took her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"Maisse, I am not getting back together with Zina. That chapter of my life is closed forever. What I meant is I would do the right thing and take responsibility for my child, support him, be a part of his life. I know you and I don't have a history - yet. But I want you in my life. Do you believe me?"

She nodded yes.

"Come here," I led her to the over sized chaise and had her lay down. I held her tightly as she curled into me. It was mid-afternoon, but the sun'd fallen behind the buildings leaving us in the shadows with a chill in the air. I summoned a blanket - I didn't care if we were in a muggle inn in a muggle neighborhood, I wasn't leaving Maisse right now. We lay in silence for a very long time. I assumed she needed time to process all that she'd learned today. I know I did, but the most important thing to me at the moment was making her believe that no matter what, I wanted her in my life. If the baby was mine, that was probably more than she could handle. I hoped not. She was so young. her friends were all just starting their lives, starting to get married. Mine were all married and with the exception of one or two, all had children. Would she want to date a single dad? I cringed at the thought.

Her silence was starting to weigh on me. I rubbed her head, "Maisse?"

"Yes."

"What are you thinking?"

"Everything, nothing." she answered.

"Um, that doesn't help."

"Sorry."

"Please tell me what you are thinking. What can I do?"

She took a breath, "I believe you when you say you have no feelings for her. I don't believe you want to be involved with her under normal circumstances. But these aren't exactly normal circumstances are they? You might share a child and that is a powerful bond. That is the grey area in my mind. I'm just not sure I can compete with that, especially when you consider how far away I live, my training, lack of free time. I just am not sure what I think about it. Maybe if we at least lived in the same city I'd feel differently. I'm wondering if perhaps I should just walk away before I get in any deeper. Would it -"

"Wait," I stopped her, "Please don't make any decisions right now. We still have tonight and we still don't know if the child is mine. Please don't jump to conclusions. I know we've only known each other a few months, but I love you and want you in my life. Let's wait and see what happens." I loved her with all my heart, every fiber of my being. I knew then what the feelings were each time I saw her in London, each time an owl arrived with her post, when I first kissed her - a kiss like no other. I'd never believed in love at first sight until now. I was to afraid to tell her all of this. After all that had happened today, I thought it might be to much. I simply kissed her on the head.

"Let's go in and I'll make you dinner," I said getting off the chaise.

* * *

"Charlie?" she asked leaning against the counter as I cooked dinner.

"hmm?"

"Kiss me."

I stopped whatever I was doing and turned around instantly. She was leaning next to me, her chin slightly raised, her lips just barely parted, her eyes smoldered with longing. I locked onto those eyes. With my hand, I slowly brushed her hair back from her face and stopped at her neck, she instinctively leaned forward, my other arm encircled her waist my hand slid up her back and stopped between her shoulders. I pulled her tightly to my chest and bent my head, pressing my lips against hers, my tongue searched her, explored until I found her tongue and they seemed to move together. My heart raced and that tingle, that warmth in my stomach was now focused solely on my groin. I couldn't think, just feel. Feel the warmth of her mouth, the silkiness of her hair in my hand, the softness of her breasts pressed against me. Maisse quietly moaned while we kissed. Hearing the soft guttural sound from her about killed me, then she ran her hands up my waist, my shoulders, my hair, exploring my body.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed fully intending to lay her down and have her and have her quickly. As soon as I put her down she was unbuttoning my shirt, I was pulling her skirt off. We undressed each other. We only stopped kissing to remove an article of clothing - her sweater to be precise. We stood there, next to the bed, naked, touching each other, my chest, her back - I pulled her into me crushing her breasts into me.

"Charlie," she breathed, and ran her hands up into my hair.

I traced the curves of her body down her hips, between her legs. She lifted one leg to let my fingers slide easily into her. My fingers played and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. As I began to lay her on the bed I caught a glimpse of her black high heels. She still had her shoes on. The sight of those heels sent me over the edge. Everything went fast - desperate, needing. My fingers sliding in and out of her, pinching her clit, my mouth on her breasts biting her nipples, her moans, her legs spreading wider, her hand rubbing my cock.

"Oh Maisse, "I groaned now licking her neck.

She guided my hard throbbing cock into her. I began pumping deeper, her hands on my arse pushing me, moved together for a few furious minutes until I felt her muscles contract, rhythmically around me, massaging me. I moaned, it felt so good. Her body tensed, I held her close to me and I knew she'd climaxed. It took less than thirty seconds for my hips to buck, pushing deeper into her and then collaspe.

* * *

Dinner was ready. I was just waiting for Maisse to finish her shower. I sat on the love seat, staring at the fire.

"Charlie?" She was standing next to the loveseat, I hadn't seen her walk in. She had her travel cloak on and her packed bag in her hand, "Please take me home."

"What?!" I stood up, "I don't understand? I thought we'd agreed you'd stay tonight and I'd take you home in the morning."

Her voice choked, "I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"You need time to sort things out, Charlie. I need to know if Rory is your, her voice broke, "you need to see Zina."

I walked over to her, lifted her chin, "Maisse, please," I whispered. Her eyes were red. She'd been crying, she was on the verge of tears again, "I don't want you to be alone, stay with me."

"Please Charlie, take me home, I don't know any other was to get home, please don't make me try to figure that out now."

Her plea crushed me. I would do anything she asked right now. Anything to stop hurting her. "Oh, love, I would never do that to you." I picked up my cloak, I didn't want her to leave, but I knew I couldn't make her stay. I put my arms around her waist, she rested her head against me. In seconds we were standing in front of her looked up at me and I kissed her.

"Can I write you?" I asked

"Please, she smiled weakly, "I'm not leaving you Charlie - just taking a step back so you can figure things out."

"I don't want that Maisse, I love you."

"As I you Charlie," she smiled, but it wasn't that smile filled with bliss that I'd seen all weekend.

She turned to walk into her building. She reached for the door then turned back to look at me. Her face had changed, hardened.

"Charlie," her tone was authoritative, "don't take her word for it. There are blood tests that came be done - completely painless. That is the only way to know for sure if you are Rory's father. There are very few places that can do it correctly, accurately. Don't have it done in Romania. St. Mungo' can do it, but I doubt you want to do it here. There's a Center in Montreaux, Switzerland that is excellent and very

Maisse , the Healer, was speaking to me. When she finished, she turned on the spot and disapparated away.

I was left standing alone on Diagon Alley.


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction. Charlie Weasley Still belongs to her.

Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

*****************************************

I returned to the Inn, to the suite, our suite, alone.

"Pack"

My belongings flew into my bag. I looked around the room one time and apparated back to my flat.

I threw my bag across the room, stomped into the kitchen, grabbed parchment and wrote my cousin Jenny a letter. I thought about writing Ginny as well, but decided Jenny was really the only one that would understand what I was feeling.

Jenny - Just to keep you guessing about what happened with Zina, because I am currently in a foul mood, I want to talk about Alex. I hope you are seeing more of him. Attentive is good. You deserve it more than you know. Have you taken him flying yet? Has he admitted you are better than him? If he can do that, he is a good man and _might _be worthy of you. Tell me more about what he does that you find so attentive, well, not everything, but you know...

So, I took your advice, I told Maisse how I felt about her, well, that I really liked her and wanted to see her. We spent All Hallow's Eve weekend together, she had three days off from training. I literally just walked in the door and had to write to you. I had her come to Romania so we wouldn't see anyone we knew. A lot of good that was... I'll get to that later.

I had an amazing time with her, Jenny. I've never felt like that, so happy, so, well giddy... yes, me giddy. We took in the sights, talked. It was wonderful. Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't, but I do now, and I'm not just saying that, I told her I loved her and amazingly she told me she loves me.

So, the last day we had together, we were on our way to Bran Castle for a tour and a picnic when who did we run into in the lobby. Are you ready for this - ZINA!!!!! Yes, you read that correctly. Zina, complete with a baby. Maisse thinks Rory is mine, because he is a redhead. Not concrete proof in my opinion. Of course, this just ruined our last day and our last night. I told her everything about Zina. Instead of spending the night together though as we'd planned, she had me take her home. She wants me to talk to Zina and get answers about the baby. She thinks I should have a test done to find out if indeed Rory is mine.

What a mess! How can I find something so good and then turn it upside down so quickly. I hope to get a happy, mess free letter from you soon. And I do mean that, I want to hear happy things from your side of the pond.

Charlie.

"Chessa," I barked and my faithful screech owl flew into the kitchen.

"Take this to Jenny," as I tied the letter to her leg, she bit me, repeatedly.

My shoulders dropped, my bird glared at me, "Oh Chessa," I rubbed the feathers on her head, "I am sorry, I've had a bloody awful day. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Chessa nipped me gently and flew off to my bedroom taking my letter to Jenny.

My head was reeling from the events of the day, from how my weekend ended. I was pacing, trying to figure out what to do next. I was not going to floo Zina now. I didn't want her to know how much she had affected my life - again. I continued to pace.

"Nathaniel" I stated and disappeared on the spot.

-----

BANG! BANG! BANG! I pounded on the door.

"Open up Nathaniel, I know you're home," I demanded

The door flew open and Nathaniel stood there in a t-shirt and his skivvies.

"Charlie? What the? What are you doing here?"

I pushed by him, into the flat he shared with Emma.

"How could you Nathaniel? How could you tell her where I was? I told you I would talk to her AFTER this weekend," I was on the verge of screaming.

"What are you talking about!? I only told Emma that you went away to the Inn we liked for the weekend."

"I told her, Charlie," Emma spoke quietly from the doorway to their bedroom. Her arms were crossed; she was in her dressing gown.

I spun around, "Emma, why?"

"Emma!" Nathaniel gasped

"Well," she walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch, "Nathaniel told me about the conversation you had at work, Charlie, and I just thought, maybe being away from here, where all your problems were would be better. A better place to talk, get a fresh start."

"A fresh start?" My mouth hung open; I stared at my friend of four years like a complete stranger. What was she talking about?

"You and Zina need space, time together and time with Rory. Time to get reacquainted."

Nathaniel said nothing, just stared at his girlfriend is disbelief.

"Do you think we are getting back together?" I asked, disgusted.

"Of course, you have a child now, that changes everything," she sounded surprised by my questions.

I shook my head, rubbed my temples, trying to control my anger, "MAISSE WAS WITH ME EMMA!" I screamed, "MAISSE MET ZINA AND THE BABY!" I flopped on the nearest chair, "How could you do that to me, to her?" I asked, now slightly more composed.

"Oh, I didn't… I had no idea," now it was her turn to look surprised.

Nathaniel finally spoke, "Emma, why the hell did you think he went there? What were you thinking?"

"You never said he wasn't alone, I just assumed -"

"That CHARLIE would holiday in the city? " Nathaniel cut her off, "Please Emma, don't lie to me, you knew what you were doing." He sounded disgusted.

"Well, yes, but Zina said she was just going to leave a note and ask him to met her. I didn't think there was any harm in that." Emma explained.

"Well, Emma, we met Zina as she was leaving that note," I wanted her to understand just what she set in motion, "Maisse and I met and talk to Zina and the baby -"

"Rory," she added

"Fine, Rory," I sighed, "I ended up having to tell Maisse everything, and I wasn't ready to go down that road yet. She was so hurt, so confused, that she left this evening, instead of in the morning like we'd planned."

"Well, now that she knows, I am sure it will be easier for you to move on again with Zina," Emma was confident, "I'm sure Maisse has no interest in breaking up a family."

"WHAT?!" I jumped to my feet

"Hang one Mate!" Nathaniel move next to me, "let me get some clothes on and we can get out of here and talk. Wait here, don't move," he ordered.

I sat back down shaking my head. My best friend did this to me, she knew what would happen. Even she thought I should reconcile with Zina. My world was spinning out of control before my very eyes.

"Charlie," Emma asked, "you are going to get back together with Zina, provide a proper home for your son aren't you?

I stared blankly at her, "No Emma, I am not. I am not even sure that is my son, not with her past."

Before Emma could answer, Nathaniel was next to me, grabbing my arm and taking me away from his flat.

----

We sat at the only pub for a hundred miles that was open twenty-four hours. I'd lost track of my whiskeys. I kept ordering two at a time - one to remember, one to forget. Nathaniel, being a good mate did his best to keep up with me. He'd apologized over and over again for what Emma did. I believed him when he told me he had no idea, the look on his face when she announced what she'd done couldn't lie.

"So mate, forget what Emma thinks, what are you going to do?"

"Try to make this right with Maisse," I answered

"I meant Zina," he clarified.

"Oh, I don't know," I admitted, "Maisse suggested a place where we could have a test done to know for certain if Rory is mine."

"You don't believe her?" he asked

"Would you? With her history, she was sleeping around on me, who knows who else she had sex with," I countered.

"That's pretty harsh, mate," Nathaniel defended his question, "You don't know if she slept with anyone else but that bloke from the office. Plus, the kid's hair is pretty red…"

"Means nothing." I snapped, "Even if he is mine, Zina and I are history."

"And Maisse? How does she feel about that?"

"I told her I love her, Nathaniel and, she loves me too. She told me. I have never felt like this before. I really don't know what Maisse is going to do about this. She asked that I find out for certain, and then left." I explained.

"Well, I guess that's the next step," Nathaniel looked at the empty glasses lined up in front of us, "So, can I sleep on your couch tonight?"


	17. Chapter 17: Old Times

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and she still owns Charlie Weasley

Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

*****************************

The next morning passed quickly, too quickly. I really wanted this day to drag on because I was not looking forward to this afternoon when I had to see Zina. But, as luck would have it, we would able to locate the new dragons quickly, the residents of the village were very helpful, they didn't want to be caught harboring dragons and pay the new hefty fine their government imposed. Especially when we'd already come and cleared out their dragons almost a month ago. No one claimed knowledge of where these dragons came from. We made the necessary arrangements for them to be relocated to the reserve. I would not be overseeing the relocation. Instead, I would be working back at the reserve, and begin identifying exactly where these mystery beasts were from. Well, that was one good thing, I wouldn't be back in the field for a while, I would officially start resuming my old duties. I wanted to write to Maisse and tell her, but thought I should wait for her reply. I'd written her this morning. I'd give her about three more days.

I arrived home a little after 1pm. Zina was waiting for me outside. Since she'd left, I put a protective charm that wouldn't allow her to apparate into the flat. Actually, no one could, but I wanted to make sure Zina definitely didn't.

"Zina," I greeted her politely as I opened the door to let her in.

She smiled, "Hi Charlie," and walked in. She immediately sat down in the sitting room. I took the chair across from her.

"I am so happy you sent the owl, it was almost like old times," she was still smiling.

"Not exactly," I corrected.

"Well, it could be the beginning of new times," she suggested.

"No, Zina, It can't," I corrected, "I asked you here for one reason, and one reason only."

"It's the yank witch you were with this weekend?" she asked, "because I can forgive indiscretions, I've been away for a while."

"Indiscretion?" I shook my head, she was unbelievable, "Maisse, is not an indiscretion, she is my girlfriend."

"But Emma said you hardly know her," she still smiled; she was trying to keep this conversation pleasant.

"Oh, on the contrary, I know her very well," I countered, "But I didn't ask you here to talk about Maisse. I asked you here to talk about Rory."

'Of course," she sat upright, "what would you like to know about our son? I was surprised you didn't want me to bring him. I know how much you want children. I am surprised you didn't want to spend time with him right away."

"Yes, well," she really knew what buttons to push. She and I had talked often about children. I wanted them and a lot of them, she didn't want any, and if she had them she only wanted one. It was one of the few things we could not find a middle ground on, "How can I be sure that he is mine? I would rather not confuse the poor boy before I know for certain."

"Why Charlie," she laughed, "Just look at him he looks just like you!"

"That might be enough for some," Emma I thought, "but it is not enough for us."

"Us?" her pleasant façade cracked, "You mean Maisse?"

"Of course, she and I are together, this affects her," I explained, "We both agreed that we would like proof before any decisions are made." I didn't bother her tell her that Maisse had decisions of her own to make depending on the outcome of these tests.

"How?" She looked uncomfortable.

"There is a center in Switzerland that can perform a test on our blood to see if Rory is indeed mine. Maisse assures me it is quite painless for all involved."

"Maisse assures you?"

"She is a child healer and has experience in this area, plus, I trust her."

"And you don't trust me," she now looked hurt.

"Can you blame me, Zina? After everything that you did? Can you honestly blame me?"

She was quiet for a moment; we just looked at each other. I waited, to see how she would react.

"Quite right Charlie, I can understand," she smiled, composed, "What can you tell me about this Center and this test?"

"Maisse is getting the information for me," I lied, "When I have it, I will let you know and we can make the necessary arrangements."

"Will that be soon, tonight?" She looked around my flat, fishing for information, trying to see if Maisse had been here. She was so obvious.

I stood up indicating it was time for her to leave, "It should be soon. I will contact you when I have the information."

Zina touched my arm as she walked out the door, she turned, "Thank you Charlie, for seeing me. Maybe next time I can bring your son." Before I could respond, she disapparated away.

I walked back in and flopped on the couch, drained. Seeing her wasn't as hard as I thought, the draining part was her manipulations. Watching for those was exhausting.

I really needed to talk to someone, really wanted to, but whom? I wanted to talk to Maisse, but that was out, well, I did need to write her to get more information about the center in Switzerland, but would wait on that letter until tonight… tomorrow even. I thought about Ginny, but knew she'd be no help, not right now, she was traveling with the Harpies and in newlywed lala land. Jenny? I hadn't gotten a response from his letter, but Chessa'd only left yesterday. I would give her a few days and if I didn't got a response, I'd give it a week and maybe try to floo her from a public floo.


	18. Chapter 18: A New Start

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and Charlie Weasley & Harry Potter still belong to are reviews are appreciated!

********************************

I had received a few letters from Maisse, but nothing like what I wanted, or needed to hear. I was just sick about what had happened to us - Maisse and I. I walked around all day with a knot in my stomach. I was beginning to fear that we would never get back to where we were before Zina waltzed back into my life. Maisse did send me the information I'd asked for on the Center and I'd sent an owl to the contact she'd provided. I was just waiting on a response from them with a time and place.

Contrary to what I'd thought after my first encounter with Zina, she had not agreed to any testing, she just hadn't disagreed. She made that clear when I saw her the next time. And, as I expected, she had Rory with her.

"Charlie," she spoke plainly, "I never said I'd consent to the test. I simply agreed to hear more about. I still don't understand why you feel the need to have it done."

She had ambushed me outside of work one day and convinced me to accompany them to the park. They were standing by the swings; Zina was swishing her wand to keep Rory swinging. Every time the boy swung close to me he would say "_dada_."

"Zina," I shook my head, "I asked you not to bring him around yet. It's just going to confuse him. What are you telling the child? He's calling me daddy!"

"I am not telling him anything, he is just babbling," she turned to her son and said in a high pitch voice that was rather irritating, "aren't you Rory boy? The baby looked at me and laughed.

"I've contacted the Center and when I can get the appointment I expect you to bring Rory. I have told you everything about it, it is painless."

"I'm still not sure it's necessary. You know he's yours, Charlie, spend time with him and you will see."

I turned quickly to leave, but not before hearing Rory saw "_baba dada_" Bye-bye Daddy?

Each encounter I had with Zina went basically like that. Her stalling, me not having a date set for the test, Rory saying or doing something that made me wonder what she was telling him about me. Last time I saw them, he was on a toy broom saying _"fii ike dada_" Sure sounded like _"fly like daddy to me." _Once again, Zina told me he was just babbling.

I was frustrated with my personal life. For once, work was going fine. We'd had a few more calls about dragons reappearing in villages we'd already cleared. The removals generally went fine, again, those fines helped. But once, when we got there, the dragons had disappeared. Sounded very much like smugglers to us so Nathaniel had gone to a meeting with the Government's of a few countries with the largest Wizard population to try to figure out what was going on. With the normal surrenders, and then the mystery dragons reappearing, I'd enough to keep me very busy. I wasn't as thrilled as I thought about staying in Romania. I'm sure Zina had a lot to do with that. With my somewhat regular hours, it would have been a perfect time to see Maisse one or two evenings a week. Another thought that kept that tight know in my stomach.

"Tap tap" WendyBird was hoping up and down on my window sill.

"Hi Girl," I smiled as I let her in. I really liked this bird I thought as she nuzzled my hand. She must like me too.

I opened the letter from Maisse:

Charlie -

Well, my last and final assignment is in the Records Room. I know I mentioned it, but I don't believe I knew all the details at the time. I get the privilege of cataloging all the records from 500 years ago. Oh, and I cannot use magic, I actually have to read them. Who knew they kept such fabulous, detailed records that long ago. It is quite mind-numbing actually. The nice thing, I have almost every evening off so it affords me ample time to study for my weekly exams and prepare for my final.

I haven't really been doing anything much lately., Draco has been working nights, so if it wasn't for Harry Potter I'd be in my flat alone most nights. He and I have been spending time together. He's been a great source of support right now and a distraction really. He comes up with the most interesting things for us to do… We went flying the other night and had dinner with Ron and Hermione at his place. I hadn't been to that house since I was a very small child. It was a little eerie. Oh, I got a perfect score on my curse and jinx exam because of him! He had the brilliant idea to have him and Draco curse each other and I would sort it out. I think Harry and Draco enjoyed it more than they should. It went well until Harry threw a curse at Draco and Draco did one at Harry at the same time. Well, Draco's curse rebounded off Harry's so he was hit with two curse and I couldn't sort it out. We had to call Hermione. Anyway, it's a two way street, he listens to me when I am down and I listen to him.

Please keep me posted on your progress with Zina and the Center. If you need any help with that, don't hesitate to ask.

Love,

Maisse

I re-read the letter - Harry Potter! I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. I knew that feeling, oh; I knew that feeling all to well. It didn't sound like anything was going on, more that she had turned to him for comfort, for support. That should be me I thought. I was angry, and sad. Sad that we were in this situation. That knot tightened in my stomach.

I looked at WendyBird, she looked so tired. I'd write to Maisse tomorrow and ask her to make some inquiries at the Center to try to hurry this process along. It'd been nearly a month since this ordeal began; I was tired of waiting, tired of Zina's tricks, tired of missing Maisse. Tired of this knot in my stomach. I didn't want Harry Potter this close to her any more. He'd nearly ruined Jenny. I'd be damned if I was going to let him do the same to Maisse. Irrational, but it was how I felt.

* * *

_I looked across the street and there stood Maisse, as radiant as ever. I waved, she smiled at me and I started to cross the street when she looked up at the man next to her. I froze. She was holding hands with Harry Potter. I shook my head, trying to clear the picture, in disbelief, she was holding a small child, a dark haired child and another one, a boy was grabbing at Harry's hand. Harry whispered in her ear and she looked at me again, shrugged and the young family walked away but not before I realized her belly was swollen, she was pregnant with another child - Harry's child._

_I was about to run after her, stop her, tell her I love her, she was supposed to be with me, those should be our children when I heard a small voice next to me, "Daddy?"_

_I looked down to see Rory._

I bolted upright and looked around my room, confused, in a cold sweat. "Just a dream," I mumbled, "Just a dream."

Later that morning Nathaniel was waiting for me just outside of the reserve.

"I need to talk to you, privately," He looked stressed

"Zina?" I guessed.

"Yes and no, let's get out of here so we can talk." I followed him out to one of the empty fields that were reserved for incoming dragons. No one was there. He stopped and leaned against the large fence.

"So, my meeting," he began, "the smuggling has picked up more than we realized. From what I learned, the mystery dragons are being stolen from owners, herded together and slaughtered for parts to be sold on the black market in the States."

"What? That's just…. disgusting!" I exclaimed. Dragon parts used for potions were only taken from older dragons that'd died from natural causes. Slaughtering young dragon, any healthy dragon went against everything we believed at the reserve. We studied and protected them.

"I know!" Nathaniel looked as if he were about to vomit, there must have been more graphic details from the meeting that he was unwilling to share, I didn't push.

"Well," he continued, "it was decided that someone from the reserve would go to the States and see what they could find out, try to penetrate the black market. As you have worked exclusively in the Romania until recently, I volunteered you. No one should recognize you."

"Ok -"

"You need to be on the ground working by Monday, that's three days."

"Not a problem," I nodded, I can do that.

"We need you to be very discrete. And not come back to Romania, to the reserve until this is solved or we contact you. "He added.

"Discrete? Can I write to Maisse? To you?"

"You can write to Maisse, You can also write to Zina so you can continue to deal with that situation, it will also work well with your cover. As for the reserve, no, you can't, but we're going to work out a way for us to talk. We thought about setting up a specific floo connection, but that requires notifying too many people in the ministry so that is out. We are probably going to have you send owls to me at my flat or maybe your flat. Like I said, we are working that part out."

"My Cover?"

"We need you to take a leave of absence from the reserve. Blame Zina, mental issues, whatever. Only me and the head of the reserve know what is going on. No one else can know."

"Aw, really?' I complained. "You know what people are going to think, that Zina returned and I can't handle it or don't want to spend time with her and Rory."

"I know Charlie, but, if you can solve this, or help solve this, it is a huge career move. You will be able to write your own ticket." He informed me.

"Ok, Ok, let me go take care of work and get packing," I said, defeated. I was quite worried about my reputation and the message this would send to Zina, but, I did have a job to do and getting out of here might just do me some good.

I went into work, gave the excuse I had personal issues that needed my attention and then went home to pack. I closed up the flat, and sat down to write Maisse. How was I going to explain this? What if she heard about it before the letter reached her? It was only Thursday, I had three days to get to the states, get set up and start working. Impulsively, I decided to make a stop in London on the way


	19. Chapter 19: London

A/N this is a jkr fanfiction Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter belong to her.

Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

********************************

I did one final walk through of the flat and was preparing to leave when I heard a taping on the window in the sitting room. It was Jenny's bird, Gawain. I let him in and went into the kitchen to get his some water.

"No need to wait today my friend, "I told the bird while untying the letter from his leg, "I'm leaving in a few minutes and I'll write Jenny back when I get to London."

The bird's eyes got big.

"Yes, I'm going to London. I bet you'll be happier to carry letters to me where I am going from there." I laughed, "Anyway, you can't rest here today my friend, but you can go to the owlery in town. They don't mind visitors."

Gawain hooted and flew off.

I unrolled Jenny's letter.

Charlie,

Mum and Ginny and Wood are here for the Thanksgiving holiday. So good to see them all... Tomorrow evening Alex, Professor Winterberry, and the Headmaster will all be coming for dinner. Should be interesting in our tiny cottage, Alex thinks I'm mad.

Ginny looks radiantly happy, I'm so pleased for her. Wood really is an excellent match. He's shockingly devoted to her, it's charming.

Mum looks amazing as always, I don't think she ever ages. I'm trying to convince her to take over the local hospital, but I know she never will. She mentioned seeing Harry. Apparently he and Maisse have gotten erm, very close? I have to admit, I'm a bit bothered. It shouldn't affect me this way, I mean... I'm healing. Or at least, I thought I was. Oi, honestly I'm completely "freaking out" as my students say. I am completely and horrifically jealous. And depressed. When am I going to be over him, Charlie? I thought I could do this... but even after everything I can't shake him. She's a lovely witch... you don't think...?

Wish you were here.

Love,

Jenny

"Oh Merlin," I said to myself, "she is going bonkers about Harry and Maisse." Or is she I wondered as that jealous pang crept into my chest.

"Well, I should just go find out." Though I was nervous, I was excited to see Maisse. I was confident this Harry thing just a misunderstanding.

* * *

I apparated onto Diagon Alley, in front of Maisse's building. I looked up at the windows to her flat. The lights were on so that was a good sign. It could just be her cousin home, I thought. I wonder if he would let me wait for her. No, I thought, Maisse said she wasn't working late hours now, she had to be home. I took a deep breath and walked up to her flat.

Maisse opened the door, looked me up and down and then slammed it in my face. I was able to get in _'Hi Maisse'_ and that was it as far as words. Though I did have enough time to see something that knocked the wind out of me - Harry and Draco playing wizard chess and books, probably Maisse's books, spread out on the couch. Looked like a very cozy evening. Is that why she slammed the door in my face? Was there more going on with Harry than even I thought? Was Jenny right? That confidence and bravado I felt when I left my flat now vanished.

Just as I caught my breath, she opened up the door again and greeted me.

"Hi Charlie, I am sorry about that, you surprised me."

"Apparently, I'm sorry, I should have sent noticed," I replied, eyeing Draco and Harry who were pretending to be intent on their game, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, of course not, come in," she stepped out of the doorway allowing me access, "You know Harry and Draco."

I nodded towards them as I stepped into the generous flat. The tension in the air was as thick as Hagrid's soup. It was like I was walking into enemy territory. This is not what I'd envisioned. I'd hoped Maisse would jump into my arms, kiss me, and tell me she loved me. I didn't expect her to slam the door in my face or for Harry to be here.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you," I looked at Draco and Harry, "privately."

"Um, ok," she looked around; actually, I think she looked at Harry, "let's go to my room."

"Are you out for the next round?" Draco called to her as we walked down the hallway.

I followed Maisse into her room. When she shut the door, she took out her wand and said two quick spells, I knew they were an impenetrable and a silencing charms. I just looked at her, still surprised by what I'd just seen and also that I was finally here with her. My feelings were going in so many different directions. Mostly jealously, happiness, and anger. Not easy to reconcile.

"You said you wanted privacy," Maisse shrugged, "I trust Harry not to eavesdrop, but not Draco."

I put my bag down by her bed so it was out of the way and began pacing; trying to figure out where to start first. My impulses took control; I picked Maisse up around her waist and kissed her; deeply, forcefully. For a second, she didn't respond, my heart sank; I had lost her. Then I felt pain as she pulled my hair, pulling me closer to her, kissing me as forcefully as I was kissing her. I hadn't lost her, yet. But I knew I would if I didn't fix this situation soon. Distance, as she thought, was not the answer, at least not for me. I put her down, releasing her from my kiss but not my arms.

"Charlie," She looked at me, stared at me, "Why are you here?"

I'd been to Maisse flat a few times, but never her room. I looked around; it was exactly as I'd pictured it - a large, dark wood, almost black four poster bed, crisp white linens and lots of pillows. She had a full length mirror in one corner with a large wardrobe next to it that matched the bed. On the walls were pictures of a seaside port. Muggle paintings as they didn't move. She had a few pictures on top of the wardrobe, of her family I guessed. They were sleeping now. There was no desk in the room which surprised me, she studied so much. She must do that in bed. I looked around again, for a place to sit other than her bed, there wasn't any. I looked down at her, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Not that I don't want to just hold you here in my arms all night," I smiled into her confused big brown eyes, "But could we sit down and talk?"

She guided me to her bed, "It's Rory isn't it," she said as she sat, "he's yours, that's why you're here."

"What? Oh, no," I shook my head, "Or, I mean, I still don't know." How strange I mused, she is fixated on the baby and I am fixated on Harry Potter.

"You still don't know?"

"We're waiting to get an appointment, that's part of the reason I'm here, though," I answered, still looking at her, memorizing her face, her body.

"Part of the reason?" She cocked her head with a perplexed look on her face, her forehead crinkled as she tried to imagine why else I could be here.

"Yes, I needed to know what is going here," I gestured to her door, "You've been spending a lot of time with Harry. Are you seeing him?"

"Seeing him? Dating him you mean?"

I nodded.

"No, we are certainly NOT dating, Charlie." She looked hurt and added quietly, "I'm not Zina."

"I never said you were," I was defensive now.

"Well, your question certainly implied it," she reacted, "Harry and I have been spending a lot of time together, just as I told you in my letters. We have been, well, helping each other through some … challenging times, you could say."

I put my hand on top of hers, "I have to know if I've lost you. Is this all too much? Is that why you have turned to Harry?" That familiar knot of the past month was right back in my stomach moving up into my throat.

"Lost me?" She quiet for a long time. "No, you have not lost me, I told you that. This is all very difficult for me, Charlie. I just can't, don't want to get even more involved than I already am. Honestly, I'm trying to protect myself from getting just too hurt."

"You say that like it is inevitable," I quietly asked, "Is there no hope?"

She turned her hand that was under mine and held my hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. We sat side by side on the edge of her bed. I was looking at her, but she was staring straight ahead.

She finally spoke, "I just think it best if I prepare for the worst case scenario, that's all"

"Maisse," I pleaded, taking her face in my hand and turning her to look at me, "please, just give us a chance; give me a chance to find out about Rory. Don't even think like that, give us a chance."

"Charlie," her eyes filled quickly with tears, "I want nothing more than to do that. I'm just not sure how. We are so far apart so I'm left wondering. Harry has tried to fill my free time so I don't think about you, about what is going on. But it doesn't really work and then, there's always at night, before I fall asleep. I try to remember the days in Romania before Zina came, I try to imagine a future, a happy future, but all I see are Zina and Rory."

"Oh, love," I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry this has happened to us. I wish my magic could change everything."

_Knock knock_

Maisse jumped up and hurried to the door.

"Harry?" She opened the door just enough to put her head through, not enough for Harry to see inside or for me to see him.

"It's late, Maisse, and I have an early day. I just wanted to say good night." I heard Harry say. It was obvious he was checking on her. I still wasn't pleased about this friendship. I didn't trust him, or like him ever since he and Jenny broke up. They way he treated her that last year before she left for the States was quite cruel in my opinion.

"Oh, thank you, Harry," Maisse said with what sounded like forced happiness, "You have a good night, and try not to bring Blaize in tomorrow, I won't be working until the afternoon. I have the late shift."

"Of course, "Well good-night then."

Maisse closed the door and returned to the bed, next to me. Clearly the break had allowed her to compose herself.

"So, why haven't you had the test yet? Have you spoken to Zina about it? Did she agree?" Maisse sounded clinical. The same as she did when she told me about the Center in Switzerland, the last time I saw her.

"I have contacted the Center, thank you for the contact, but I haven't heard from them." I proceeded to tell her about my initial conversation and the subsequent times I'd seen Zina and Rory. I didn't want to keep anything from her, though I probably should have, "Zina has not agreed to have the test though. And I was hoping you could help with that."

"I'm confused, how can I help?"

"Well, the center in Switzerland is very slow to respond and I want this test done as soon as possible. I was thinking of having it done at St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's? But aren't you concerned about who will find out? I assumed you didn't want a lot of people to know about this yet."

"Yes," I agreed, "Originally, I was going to ask you to do the test, but I know Zina would never consent to it so I was hoping you could set it up for us and I will make sure she is there."

"Well, yes, I guess I could do that," She was hesitant, but agreed so that was enough for me.

"I would also like for you to be there, with me," I stated.

"Oh!" she certainly wasn't expecting that request.

"Please, Maisse, this affects you as much as it does me." I explained, "I want you there with me. I need you there." I pleaded quietly.

"Charlie, are you sure that is the best idea? What will Zina think?"

"Honestly, I really don't care what Zina thinks. If she does think anything, it will confirm what I have told her - you are in my life and going to stay in my life regardless of the outcome. That there's no future for me with Zina." I reached for her, I wanted to hold her, she came into my arms easily, "I love you Maisse, like I have never loved anyone, never will love anyone. I have loved you since I first saw you. Whatever happens now is not going to change that."

"Oh Charlie," she said softly rubbing my back.


	20. Chapter 20: Comfort

**A/N - this was the second half of Chapter 19. I felt that chapter 19 was too long so I cut it in half. If you read chapter 19 before April 17th, you can skip this chapter, or read it again! **

**Once again, JKR Fanfiction, Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley and Draco Malfoy are hers.**

* * *

We talked about how quickly we could make the arrangements for the test. It would take about a week for the results to come back. So, if all went as planned, we'd know in ten days if Rory was mine. The thought was daunting. Every time I saw the child, I left thinking about him, imagining he was mine, imaging my life with a son - s single father. I left these details out when talking to Maisse. She was worried enough; I didn't need to add my fantasies to that. In my fantasies though, unlike hers, Maisse was part of my life, helping me raise Rory, not Zina.

We were laying on her bed now; I was propped up on my elbow, watching her lay next to me on her back. I was moderately happy with how the conversation had gone to this point; I still had no closure in my mind about Harry. But I'd had enough to know that she wasn't dating him. I didn't know if he was pursuing her though. I did have a few more things to talk to her about before I brought Harry up again.

We agreed that the distance she'd asked for hadn't helped either of us, it had made it worse. Her schedule was much easier to deal with right now. I told her that I would actually be in the States working and I wasn't sure what my schedule would be like.

"What are you doing in the States?" she wondered.

"Some stuff for the refuge, nothing terribly exciting," I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Will you be there long?"

"I'm not sure, I think through the end of the year at least, why?"

"Just curious, seems awfully sudden, Charlie. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Why Maisse, you do have an overactive imagination," I teased; I tried to deflect answering the question because I was keeping the details of my trip to her homeland from her, and added "I'm doing some work quietly for the refuge. I've had to take an unofficial leave of absence. I'm sure people will think it is because of Zina, but I don't care. We'll have that resolved soon, right?"

"Where are you staying? Will you be in Annapolis?"

"No, I thought I'd stay at my cousin's for a while until I worked out the details."

"Jenny's?"

"Yeess…do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Oh, no." she shook her head. "So when do you have to be there?"

"Monday, that's why I have my large bag. I'll probably head over on Saturday."

"So you're in London for the weekend?"

"I guess, I really hadn't thought it through, I just wanted, well needed to come and talk to you." I smiled, "Do you have plans?"

"I have to work tomorrow until about ten and then I have an exam at noon on Saturday that will be about two hours. Other than that, nothing."

"But you go in late tomorrow, right?"

"How did -"

"I heard you talking to Harry," I interrupted, "Speaking of; you know people are talking about you and Harry."

"What, who?" She rolled over on her side, raised herself onto her elbow, mirroring my position.

"It doesn't matter, but you might want to be careful what you do when you are with him."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been gossiped about," She laughed, "I wonder what they'll say after the Winter Solstice Ball at the Ministry."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going with Harry, he asked earlier this week. We're simply going as friends, he doesn't want to go alone again this year," she explained.

I rolled on my back; I did not like the sound of this. Maisse slide over to me, placing her head on my chest, "Charlie, I promise, this is just as friends. You have my heart, all of it."

I wrapped my arms around her as kissed her head. We lay in silence; I assumed she'd fallen asleep. I couldn't, I kept thinking about her in Harry's arms, dancing with him, dressed up. I knew I had to trust her, I did trust her, but I inherently didn't trust Harry. The idea made me sick.

Regardless, I was happy to be here, happy to have her in my arms again. I knew this would work out and I decided I would see her as much as possible from now on - even if it was just dinner. I didn't want her turning to Harry. Maisse started to move, but I held her next to me.

"I am just going to the loo to change. I can't sleep in my clothes, Charlie." She sat on the end of the bed and turned to look at me, her long hair fell to one side of face, "you are staying tonight aren't you?"

"Yes."

She went into the en suite loo and I got my pajamas. Well the pants I slept in, out of my bag. I changed quickly, pulled the bedcovers back and climbed in to wait for her just as she walked out of the bathroom is a short light blue, sleeveless silk nightgown. She looked stunning. Her nipples erect rubbing against the fabric, her hips moving against the nightgown. In Romania, we never really slept in pajamas, we'd slept naked. I wasn't sure if this was normally what she wore, or if it was special for me. Either way, I was a happy wizard at that moment. I watched her walk the short distance across the room extinguishing the lights with her wand and anxiously waited for her to be next to me. I lifted the covers and she climbed in.

"Are you tired?" I asked rubbing her head, our faces her inches from each other.

"Actually, yes," she tried not to yawn" It's been a long night, Charlie."

I sighed, not the answer I was hoping for, and pulled her close to me, her head buried in my chest, "That is has, love." As much as I wanted her tonight, it had been about a month since we'd seen each other, I was happy we were here, together. Maisse fell asleep quickly.

I woke in the morning to the feel of my body curled around her. The smell of her hair filled my nose, her skin against my skin, her silk nightgown under my hand. Instantly erect and wanting her. Instinctively I caressed her stomach and moved to her breast. She moaned in her sleep and rolled towards me so I could touch both her breasts, nipples erect. I played with her nipples through her nightgown, ribbing them, pinching then. I was sure she was awake, but she didn't open her eyes.

I loved my hand down her stomach, between her legs. No panties again. She spread he legs wide for me. She was so wet, dripping, all from just my touch. This turned me on more. I grazed her wet center with my hand. She moaned and lifted her hips but my fingers kept moving to her clit. I rubbed it between my fingers gently, forcefully. She moaned at my touch, hips still rose. I played for along time like that, rubbing, pinching her. He moans began deeper, more primal. I eventually slide my fingers into her, deep and moved them in and out, fast. It didn't take long for her back to arch and her to cum in my hand.

I quickly removed my pants rolled on top of her and slide my cock into her hot wet, welcoming pussy. She never opened her eyes, neither of us said anything. I pushed deep into her; I could barely contain my self. I quickly pumped her, hard, the sound of our bodies slapping against each other and our breathing was all that could be heard. It had been so long since I'd seen her, touched her, I knew I couldn't maintain control much longer. The instant I thought this, she grabbed my hips, pulling me deep into her. I felt her muscles tighten and that was it, I lost all control and conscious thought.

We had an uneventful two days. She worked; I went to visit Ginny and Oliver but forgot that they were in States for a few days. It was probably for the best, I really didn't want to see anyone, and I was just looking for something to fill the time while Maisse worked. Since I had nothing to do, I took my broom and decided to go flying in a place I used to go when I was a child and need to get away. Flying always helped me think. I could clear my head and eventually, what I needed to think about would become crystal clear. Flying was very cathartic for me.

Maisse was home late on Friday and tired. Draco was out so I made dinner for us. She'd gotten us an appointment for the test for Rory for Tuesday afternoon, which would be Tuesday morning for me since I'd be in the Western United States. All I had to do was get Zina there. After dinner, Maisse studied and I read The Prophet and caught up on the British wizard world through the magazines she had laying around. We went to bed early, holding each other until the morning.

I didn't see Maisse Saturday morning, and once again, Draco was gone. I sat at Maisse's small kitchen table and wrote to Zina:

Zina - Please meet me at the Burrow on Tuesday morning. Bring Rory. You can floo from my flat. - Charlie.

I also wrote to Nathaniel:

Please take Zina to my flat on Tuesday. Don't ask.

I went to post the letters and walked around Diagon Alley. I was looking for a gift for Maisse, but didn't see anything that jumped out. I settled for flowers, lilacs. I made dinner for her again, after her exam. She wanted to turn in early, and I desperately wanted to join her, but I needed to leave to get to the States and start working, especially if I would be back in London on Tuesday. I kissed Maisse goodbye and apparated away, more confident that this would all work out.

My cousin's cottage was small, quaint. Very Jenny. I walked up to the door and knocked.

After a minute or so the door opened, "Hi Jenny!"


	21. Chapter 21: A Corner Turned

**A/N this is a jkr fan fiction and everything in the story, except Maisse Pottinger, belongs to her and her brilliant mind.**

**Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!**

*********************************

"CHARLIE!" Jenny squealed and jumped on me, hugging me and nearly knocking me down.

"WOW! What a greeting," I laughed as I tried to regain my footing. For such a small thing she sure packed a punch.

"I've missed you so," she gushed, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't just come for a visit?" I inquired jokingly.

She called my bluff, "Nope." She knew me too well.

"Yeah," I admitted, "you're right… I'm working in the states for, well, a while."

"This must have something to do with the dragon rumors?" She looked around and I guessed realized we were still on her front porch, "but excuse me, I'm being rude, please come in."

I smiled, "Thought you'd never ask." I dropped my bag by the door, "It does, but you know I can't really talk about that. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Cute, Jenny…"

I walked into her sitting room. It was quiet feminine, frilly; lots of blues, creams and brown. So very Jenny, I thought. I sat down on a settee, not a very comfortable one at that. _No man lives here I thought_. Jenny sat across from me.

She smiled, cocked her head, "You know you missed me."

"I did… what's it been, Since Percy's wedding two years ago?" I asked.

Her smile vanished from her face, "Yeah," she sighed, "I just…can't go back you know? Bill and Fleur did bring the girls last year in the spring that was lovely…until Ginny came; I hadn't seen anyone since I moved."

I told Jenny I had come from London and did try to go see Ginny, but forgot they were here. I'd read Jenny's last letter, but I'd forgotten the reason for the visit. I'd become preoccupied with her mention of Harry and Maisse. We talked about her Thanksgiving celebration and who came. I was amazed everyone fit in the small cottage. She wasn't thrilled my insinuation that her home was small - but it was.

"What did Aunt Ella think of Alex?" I was hoping for some good news, something from Jenny that things with this Scot had progressed some. I was wrong.

"Mum loves him," she sounded disappointed, "everyone does. He's a god guy Charlie, but that doesn't… I just…"She started tugging on her braid, something she always did when she was nervous, and something she'd always done, even as a little girl, "We're friends."

"Aww, Jenny," I was exasperated with her misery. Merlin knows she had reason to be miserable, but it had been two years. I guess I was being hard on her because I had finally found a way to move on, "why won't you at least try? I know you, you haven't really tried."

The next thing I knew, she was wiping the tears from her eyes. I hated it when she cried. She seemed so … fragile.

I could barely hear her, "I have…I really have."

I walked over to her and put my arm around her to comfort her, "I'm sorry Jenny; I didn't mean to make you cry… I hate it when you cry Jenny," I rubbed her arm, "I didn't mean to touch a nerve, Jenny. Something must have happened this weekend?"

She proceed to tell me that it just never gets better for her, whenever she feels better something happens and sets her back, "The thought of him with someone else just feels like an arrow through my heart."

"With someone else?" I asked, confused, "Who? Harry"

"Harry and Maisse! Merlin's Beard," she sounded angry and me, "Didn't you get my post?"

"Yes, I got it…didn't you hear me say I was in London?"

I thought that would put her worries at ease, I was wrong. She looked up at me with eyes full of tears again. She could barely speak, her voice trembled so much,

"Did you see her," she asked, but I could have sworn she was going to say 'him.'

I told her how I came to the decision to see Maisse and what I found when I arrived. I probably should have chosen my words better because she burst into full on sobs. It was probably for the best that I didn't tell her what I was thinking when I arrived at Maisse's flat.

"Would you let me finish?" she always jumped to the worst case scenario lately. To stop her from sobbing, I quickly recounted Thursday even and our discussion of Harry and how Maisse assured me they were just friends.

She didn't believe me; I could tell by the way she asked 'are you sure?'

"VERY sure," I gave her a knowing look. I'd just spent two days with Maisse, we talked. Things with Maisse felt right with me. Unfortunately, I couldn't hide some of my concerns, "I'm not happy about how much time she is spending with him - you know what I think of the bloke - especially because of all that we have going on. She's very vulnerable right now." I told her that Maisse assured me there were no feelings other than friendship for either of them.

She bit her lip and agreed to trust me. I could tell she wanted this conversation closed because she quickly changed the subject and asked if I needed a place to stay.

"I do! You read my mind," I was willing to leave the Harry subject alone, but felt I needed to tell her about the Winter Solstice Ball. The way news got to her, through her mum; I wanted her to know the truth, "Listen though," I tried to sound casual, "one more thing about Harry."

"Charlie…"

"Well," I was nervous, I didn't know if what I was about to tell her was going to make her cry again or scream, "He's…"

"What?!" She demanded, "Why are you looking at me like that??"

"…taking Maisse to the … Winter Solstice Ball," _Oh Merlin, please don't hit me, I thought._

Her reaction was worse. "Ball … he's taking her to a Ball. " She went flat; her tone, her eyes, "Let me show you to your room."

"Jenny…come on, "I pleased, "I trust her. I just spent two days with her and am seeing her again on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" She looked a little taken a back.

I told her how Maisse had arranged for Rory's blood test and agreed to be there with me. I was desperately trying to get her mind off of Harry and as much as I didn't want to talk about my problems, I would gladly discuss them if it got her mind off of Harry.

She didn't take the hint; she replied sharply, "Oh good, I'm glad she agreed to go." She acknowledged it was a good sign and again tried to show me the guest room. This time she stood and started to walk away. Maybe I was tired, maybe I was exasperated with her, but I grabbed her arm and forced her to look at me.

"Look Jen, I'm not a big Harry Potter fan for what he's done to you," _You're a walking zombie I wanted to scream. I've been there I wanted to tell her, it's not worth it. Instead, I told her what I thought she wanted to hear_, "But if you are this miserable, still love him, then maybe you should write to him …"

She looked at me, miserable, not even angry at my reaction and to remind me, "It's not that simple, Charlie, and you know it, and He hasn't contacted me in two years. Obviously, he's moved on."

Why, I thought, was she so hard headed! I lost my temper, and all but yelled at her, "Look, I don't give a damn about Harry, I care about you! This is killing you. You need to make a decision. Find out what's going on," I composed myself, "or start living." I decided right then, that as long as I was in the states I was going to show her how to live again, have fun, "You are not living Jenny. You are a mess."

She was done with this conversation, she dismissed me and walked towards my room but I wasn't finished. I was finished with Harry, but not with her,

"Ok, Jenny, but I have two more questions though," I smirked, a little embarrassed, "umm, could you tell me where the shadier wizards hang out in the states?"

She looked shocked, Merlin knows what she thought of that question, but she told me Los Angeles and New York City. I decided I'd start tonight in Los Angeles and told her which clearly surprised her. I guess she forgot work was the reason I'd come here.

"What's your other question?"

"You look like you could use some fun," I was putting my plan into action, "So, since I'm here … why don't you get Luna and Alex and two other friends and we can have a game of three a side quidditch. You do have friends don't you?"

She was clearly annoyed with me, but agreed to arrange it for tomorrow morning.

"Hey," I tried lightening the mood, "We could play on the same side and show your yank friends how quidditch is really played." We always had a great time playing three aside quid ditch when we were growing up, Bill me and her against the twins and Ginny. I hugged her impulsively; "I guess that wouldn't be fair," then I whispered in her ear, "I'm happy I'm here, Jenny. I'll back off on Harry - promise."

"Thanks," she smiled, not a real smile, but better than nothing, "it's always good to have you here and walked away leaving me standing outside my room and mumbled "living is overrated anyway."

"Not as overrated as you think Jenny Prewett," I yelled back at her and walked into my room. Inside I found dark paneled walls and lots of blue fabric. Ravenclaw blue. What was it with her and Ravenclaw blue?

* * *

Tuesday morning came early. There was a nine hour time difference between Jenny's and the Burrow. Instead of going back to Jenny's after another unsuccessful night in Los Angeles, I apparated directly to the Burrow. Dad was at work, and Mum was out - Tuesdays were her regular shopping day at the Market and Diagon Alley. I knew Mum would be out most of the day. Not only did she run errands, but she was finally doing things for her self, like shopping. With all of us officially out of the house, my parents had more money than ever. It was nice to see them be able to treat themselves, especially Mum.

I paced in front of the fireplace, waiting for Zina and Rory. I was quite anxious about today. What happened today, or actually a week from today, would change my life forever. I would either find I was a father or not. The idea of being a father had grown on me over the last month. The idea of a single father had not grown on me, I found that thought daunting. I could only hope that Maisse would be accepting of the idea and not disappear from my life forever. While we hadn't talked a lot about Rory over the weekend, she seemed to soften to the idea of him being in my life. Perhaps the distance she'd wanted had helped with that - given us both time to think. I did know that the idea of Zina in my life in any form made neither of us happy. But, if Rory was mine that was something we'd both have to live with.

Suddenly, as if on cue with my thoughts, the fire came ablaze with green flames. Zina and Rory stepped out.

"Good Morning, Zina," I said politely.

Zina looked around the room, expectantly, "Charlie," She smiled at me, "Where is everyone?"

"Out," I wondered why she asked.

"Then why …"

"I've made an appointment at St. Mungo's for our test. I was tired of waiting for Switzerland." I explained.

"Oh, well, I didn't realize… I thought…" she looked around my parent's home and I realized what she was thinking.

I was surprised, "You thought I asked you to come here," I looked around the Burrow, "to introduce Rory to my family?"

She was clearly uncomfortable, embarrassed, "Why… yes, I did think that."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "No Zina. No one will meet Rory until I know for certain that he is mine," I looked her in the eyes, "and I'm not going to take your word for it. Now, let's go. We have an appointment."

I took her by the arm and walked her back into the fireplace, through floo powder and said "St. Mungo's. Green flames flew in the air and they were gone. I followed immediately after her.


	22. Chapter 22: Strangers

**A/N Charlie Weasley still belongs to JKR**

**Thoughts are reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Maisse was waiting for us at the far corner of the floo entrance hall. Zina hadn't seen her, but my eyes went directly to her and never moved.

"Charlie," Zina began, "I don't appreciate being forced into this."

"I'm sorry, Zina," I said even though I wasn't sorry. "One way or another, I need answers. We need answers."

"We?" Zina followed my gaze and saw Maisse, "Oh, I see." She sounded deflated, defeated but I doubted that feeling would last long, not with what I had experienced these past few weeks. For some reason, Zina had come home, with a child, after two years of no word and expected us to become one happy family. I knew there was a reason and it wasn't that she loved me.

Maisse walked across the hall gracefully in her purple healer robes. Her hair was pulled off her face, but down in the back. She carried a notebook in her hands. She was very professional in her manners, and I found, to my disappointment, her actions to us.

"Charlie," She greeted me and then Zina, "Hello again, Zina."

"Maisse," Zina said flatly, "I really do not think you need to be here."

"Oh, I completely understand your reservations, Zina," Maisse agreed with her, "though this test was arranged quite quickly, as a personal favor for me, and so I'm here. I'm not conducting the test, Zina. I have arranged to have a Senior Healer conduct the test. Healer Prewett is the top infant healer in the UK and one of the top three in the world. I'm sure she'd be happy to go over her credentials with you, if you'd like."

Healer Prewett?!? I stared at Maisse, my mouth hung open. My Aunt was conducting the test? Maisse never mentioned this to me. I guess that is why she suggested we go to Switzerland. Well, I could only hope that healer-patient bond applied in all situations.

"So you aren't conducting the test?" Zina confirmed.

"Why no, I am a healer in training, beginning my last year. I work very closely with Healer Prewett. I guess you could think of me as her assistant for this test. All I will be doing is an initial examination of Rory and explaining the procedure to you and Charlie. Healer Prewett will be taking the samples from both Charlie and Rory and running the tests."

"How long will it take to get the results?" Zina seemed resigned to the fact that this was going to happen and happen today.

"Why don't you follow me and we can talk more privately," Maisse gestured down hall, "Please follow me to Healer Prewett's office."

Maisse lead us down the long corridor to a lift. Zina held Rory and I walked next to them, behind Maisse. To anyone on the outside, it would look like a young family following a healer to an appointment. This was not what I had envisioned. I thought Maisse would be there for me, that I could touch her. She would be there for support. Then again, I didn't know my Aunt would be conducting the test. The day was clearly not as I'd imagined.

Maisse led us into a very Victorian office. It was just like Jenny's cottage, just like my aunt's home. There were two settees facing each other with a small dark wood table between them. At the far end of office was a desk. Behind it were two pictures; my aunt and my late uncle, and Jenny and my Aunt. I was suddenly reminded of the fact that Jenny never knew her father. I looked over at Rory with that thought in mind, what if he never knew his father. I knew that this test was more important than ever. Not just for me or Maisse, but for him.

Maisse sat on the edge of the desk and motioned for us to take a seat as well. Zina and I sat on opposite settees.

"Now, to begin, let me explain to you what is going to happen today, answer your questions and then we can begin, ok"" Maisse asked both of us.

"Ok." I answered. Zina just nodded and looked at Rory who had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder.

"Well, as I said, I will be conducting the initial exam. Basic vitals and a few questions," Maisse looked more closely at Rory, "What I need to probably won't even wake the little guy up," she smiled caringly, "After that, I will give the information to Healer Prewett and then she will come in, and take the samples from Charlie and Rory. It is quite easy and painless - just a wand and a vial," she held up a vial, "I am happy to demonstrate on myself or even you Zina if you are concerned about it hurting Rory. Essentially, blood is drawn via spell into the vial." She showed us how it would be done on herself, only no blood was taken.

"Once Healer Prewett has taken the samples, she will perform the necessary tests to determine if Rory is Charlie's biological child. She has agreed to run the tests personally, which is quite unusual. So, due to the nature of her schedule and the length of the tests, it will take approximately seven days to get the results."

"Seven days?" Zina asked.

"Yes, the samples will be divided into three vials, one for each test. Each test builds on the first. The potion required for the first test must sit for no less than twenty-four hours. Healer Prewett started it yesterday afternoon so she cannot perform that first test until tomorrow. The next charm requires a waiting period of two days. And the last potion can be used twenty-four hours after that. We will run this series of tests three times, but staggered, so you can expect the results next Wednesday morning. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," this was all very surreal to me. Maisse was acting too professional, too detached. When I'd asked for her help, I didn't know she'd be involved in the testing. I was happy she was here, but, I didn't think this was exactly fair. Would she find out before me?

"I only have one question, well, two actually," Zina looked at Rory, "Can he sleep through the part where you take his blood?" She sounded very concerned, something I hadn't caught before - like a concerned mother.

"I'm not sure," Maisse answered. That depends on Healer Prewett, but probably. It looks like she can reach his arm easily."

"Will you know the results before we do?" Zina looked at Maisse, glared at her really.

"No, I will not," Maisse looked at Zina, very detached still, "Healer Prewett will contact you directly - separately or together, that is for you to work out. I will only know should either of you choose to share the results with me."

I shook my head, rubbed my hands through my hair. Was I hearing this right? Did she really think I wasn't going to tell her? I needed to get her alone and talk to her but before I could figure out how to do that Maisse stood up and asked:

"If there are no more questions, I'd like to begin," She looked at both each of us, and as neither spoke she went with her notebook and sat by Zina.

Maisse took her wand and ran it lightly across Rory's head, then pointed it at his wrist and his back. All the while she was mumbling spells and charms and talking to the quill next to her that was frantically writing notes from what she said. All in all, the exam took no more than five minutes.

Maisse gathered her papers, "Now, would you like me to demonstrate how the blood will be taken?'

Zina looked at Maisse thoughtfully, "No, Maisse, that won't be necessary."

"Ok, then, I'll just go give this information to the Healer and she'll be in shortly." Maisse turned towards the door to leave.

"Maisse?" Zina asked

"Yes?"

"Does Healer Prewett always do her exams in her office?" Zina wondered.

"No, this is a special favor to me. The room is perfectly safe from any contamination though, it was well prepared this morning." Maisse answered.

"By you?" I could see where Zina was going with this. She was wondering if Maisse had set this up some how so the test would show I wasn't Rory's father.

"No, Zina, by Healer Prewett herself. I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but not only is she the top in her field, but she also runs the entire child healing unit at St. Mungo's. Any contamination would affect not only her reputation, but her standing at Hospital and in the Healing community." With that Maisse turned and left us alone in my Aunt's office.

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Quite efficient isn't she?" Zina commented with a nasty edge to her voice.

"Yes," I remarked, "I've never seen her work. I have to say I'm impressed."

"Charlie, that witch could trip and fall and you'd be impressed" She snickered.

"Probably, Zina, there isn't much that Maisse does that doesn't leave me in awe." I said honestly.


	23. Chapter 23: A Dose of Reality

**A/N – JKR Fan Fiction – Charlie is hers**

**Thoughts/reviews appreciated**

**************************

"You love her don't you?" Zina almost sounded relieved.

"Yes, I do," I looked at her, surprised by her tone, "Zina, what is going on? Why did you come back?"

Rory stirred, but didn't wake up. His head fell back and Zina adjusted him so she was cradling him in her arms, "Because of him… and Hugh."

"Hugh?"

"Hugh Keller, the man I worked with -" she started to explain.

Realization dawned on me, "yes, and the man you left me for."

"Yes, Charlie," she sighed loudly, "He believes, as I do, that Rory is yours. He doesn't want children, let alone some other man's. When I was pregnant, he wasn't thrilled, but then he, we, thought the baby was his. But after he was born; head full of red hair, he never doubted he was yours. Well, to make a long story short, he doesn't want Rory around. Me, yes, but not Rory. So I left six months ago and have been trying to decide what to do."

Her tale shocked me. I never expected this. I never expected her to still be with that man, or the he could, would make her choose between her child and him. That was just cruel. I couldn't imagine it.

"Where have you been?" I muttered

"We've been living off the coast of Greece on a small magical village." She answered wistfully, "It was hard in the beginning, being alone with him and then having to find work, but as I got used to it, I did enjoy it. We'd play on the beach in the evenings. It was simple, and nice, for a while."

"For a while?" What did that mean?

"Well, you know me, it got boring," she shrugged, "I wanted to go out, I wanted my old life back, I wanted Hugh. I didn't want to stay home reading Tales of Beetle the Bard every night. I missed the excitement of my old life," she looked at Rory, asleep in her arms, "Don't get me wrong, I love Rory dearly, but it has never been a secret that I didn't want children. I'm not very maternal. Well, then Hugh wrote to me, said he wanted me back, but of course, only if I'd had things resolved. With the baby."

"Resolved?" I asked, "As in you'd given him to me? What does resolved mean?"

"I don't know. But, that was when I knew I had to come find you… That would be the first step."

"Why all the talk of a new start then?" I really didn't understand this woman. Had I ever even known her? "Why all the forced family time?"

"I am not a monster Charlie Weasley!" She whispered loudly, "I didn't want to do this test because I don't want to hurt Rory. I was hoping if you spent time with him you would just _feel_ that he is yours -"

"And then what," I snapped, cutting her off, "take him off your hands so you could go back to your fun loving, no responsibilities life?"

"Well, kind of," she admitted, "I'd hoped you'd want time without to get to know him and I could go back to Hugh and work things out. From there, we'd work out some kind of arrangement."

"Good god Zina! You really are selfish!" I glared at her, "Can you not think of him as a toy, think of his feelings. You are the only person that little boy knows and you want to dump him on me? A complete stranger to him?"

She didn't get a chance to answer. There was a brief knock at the door and my Aunt walked in.

* * *

As Maisse'd promised, the collecting of our blood took about fifteen minutes. My Aunt was very professional, didn't even act as if she knew me. Between her and Maisse I almost wondered if I dreaming. It was so strange, so surreal.

I was very anxious to get Zina and Rory back to the Burrow and back to Romania so I could get to Maisse. Everything that Zina had told me was quite unsettling to say the least. I, at that moment couldn't even continue the conversation. I was angry. I realized that it was for the best that Zina and I not talk until the test results were back.

"Oh, Charlie, can I speak to you?" My Aunt called to me, I was just outside her office, "Privately."

Maisse was waiting for us and volunteered to stay with Zina and Rory. Rory had woken up and was full of energy, tired of being held. Maisse suggested that they let him go play in the nursery - a room filled with toys perfect for a little wizard.

I walked back into my Aunt's office, closed the door and smiled, "Hello, Aunt Ella."

"Don't ye 'hello' me, Charles Weasley," She looked about as unhappy as she sounded, her Scottish brogue thicker than normal, "What the bloody hell is goin on here?"

I ran my hands through my hair, I suddenly felt like I was twelve and had been caught flying through her prized rose bushes, "Well ... um ... it's a long story."

"Let's start from the beginning, "The baby?" she sat at her desk, folded her hands in front of me and glared.

I didn't even sit, when my Aunt was unhappy, it was not a pretty sight. As she intended, I spilled my guts about Zina and all that happened since she left and had returned. Everything Zina'd told me while we were waiting for her to come in and collect blood for this test.

"Charlie Weasley, yer mother would die if she knew tha ye had a child and never knew about it," Aunt Ella rolled her eyes, "She still believes all her children's virtues are intact until they are married," she shook her head, "but tha is beside the point. Yer mother, ye are going to kill her if ye do not take this child, if he is yers, and raise it. Keep him away from a mother who doesna seem to want him."

"Are you going to tell mum?" I asked quietly. I really did feel like she was scolding me like I was twelve.

"Even if I wanted to, Charlie, I can't," She sighed, "I am bound by the healer-patient bond. Ye are lucky Charlie because she should know what kind of trouble yer in!"

"I know, Aunt Ella," I looked at her, pleading, "I just wanted to know for fact before I told anyone.

"No Charlie, ye didna," she snickered, "If he isna yers ye have no intention of telling anyone in the family... weel, I assume Jenny knows?

I nodded.

"I thought so, ye two are still thick as thieves." in her eyes, I saw relief, her shoulders dropped as she relaxed, "I guess that is a good thing. Now, about Maisse, What is going on? I assume she knows too? She asked me to do this as a favor, just said it was someone close to her. I didn't find out it was ye until this morning. Are ye seein her?"

"Yes," I answered and told her how we connected at Ginny and Oliver's Wedding and had written and seen each other a few times. I did tell her about Romania and Zina finding us here. Without really thinking, I also told her about Maisse's recent close friendship with Harry Potter. I knew that was how Jenny found out about them, so I wanted her to know the truth.

"Well that explains it. She is a good girl, Charlie, and has the potential to be a great Healer. She will most likely be training under me at the start of the year. I want her head fully in training when she starts, Charlie." She looked me straight in the eye, "Resolve this Charlie and try not to hurt her or lead her on."

I knew a dismissal when I heard it; I nodded and left my Aunt's office. I walked the corridor until I found the nursery. I looked through the door and saw Maisse, sitting on the floor playing with Rory. She was levitating blocks and the little boy was laughing and clapping.


	24. Chapter 24: Moors and storms and passion

**A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and Charlie is hers**

* * *

"Maisse, please," I grabbed her arm as she started down the hall to her room. I'd come straight to her flat after seeing Zina off. I knew I should have talked to Zina more, finished our conversation, but all I could think about was getting to Maisse, being with Maisse. I was going crazy. I'd gone to the hospital, but she wasn't there. I finally caught up with her at her flat. I just wanted to talk to her about what happened, tell her about my conversation Zina, make sure she knew how desperately I loved her, how this was killing me - the distance, the uncertainty.

She'd been crying before I arrived. That much was certain by her red eyes, it was all I saw when she opened the door. Seeing me, she turned immediately, towards her room. That was when I grabbed her.

"Please, Maisse," I whispered and pulled her into my arms. She didn't resist. I held her close to me, buried my face in her long black hair and kissed her head, "Oh my love."

I didn't let go of her, too afraid she would run away. I walked us over to her couch and sat, pulling her into my lap, "I'm so sorry, Maisse. I had no idea how … involved you would be… I never intended…"

Maisse just nodded. She wasn't crying, but she still said nothing. We sat like that for a very long time, with her curled in my lap. This was pure torture. I wanted my Maisse back, the one that smiled freely, laughed openly, teased me, wanted me. I wanted us to be close. Like we were in Romania, like when we were writing. I didn't know how to get that back. Sex didn't work, writing didn't work, saying I'm sorry didn't work. I was running out of ideas. This felt like a good-bye, like I was losing her. I couldn't lose her.

"Maisse, I'm sorry," I said again.

She shifted in my arms to look at me, tracing my face with her finger. As always, my skin burned from her touch, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Charlie. You didn't do this on purpose. This is just what life has given us."

"You say that like we were destined to go through this, like we have to." I didn't understand.

"Maybe we were, no use dwelling on it, we just have to deal with it as it comes," she sighed, "So, tell me, did you and Zina talk any?"

I told her about our conversation, everything that Zina said. I knew she'd want to know how I felt about Zina planning to just leave Rory with me and leaving so I didn't wait for her to ask.

"It scares the bloody hell out of me, Maisse that she was going to do that to her son, that I once loved someone who could do that. It terrifies me that in ten days time I could find myself a single father," I wanted her to know everything, this was the closest we'd been in days, though it felt like months, "and it keeps me up at night wondering what you are going to do if Rory is mine."

Maisse looked at me, searching my eyes, gathering her thoughts, "I've thought about that a lot Charlie. Rory is a very sweet, wonderful boy. I did have fun playing with him this morning," her eyes lit up at the memory, "but, honestly, I just don't know. I want to believe that we can still date, be together, but I just don't know." She looked down and added, "we haven't been together all that long, Charlie, I'm not sure our relationship can withstand something of this magnitude."

"I love you, Maisse," I pleaded, I wanted her to know that our love could make it through this, that I'd never felt like this before, "What happens next week, with Rory, will not change that." I didn't wait for her to respond, I took her face in my hands and kissed her, gently, slowly, but passionately. When I kissed her, I felt whole, like there was nothing in the world that we couldn't face as long as we were together. She didn't pull back, but responded in kind, as if she felt the same way.

After I don't know how long, she pulled away, slowly, "I think you should go now, Charlie. I have some studying to do," and she got off my lap and walked towards her room.

"Maisse," I called, confused.

"You heard my cousin Weasley," Draco was standing in the doorway, arms crossed; I hadn't heard him arrive, "She asked you to leave."

* * *

I apparated back to Jenny's, angry, annoyed; WHAT business is it of Draco Malfoy's? How dare he throw me out! What if Maisse really didn't want me to leave? I'd never know now. I paced, stomping, across Jenny's sitting room. All her fragile pieces she had around shook with each step. I decided it was better to leave the cottage before I inadvertently broke something. The way my day was going, it would probably be some precious piece from Harry and Jenny would break down in tears. I didn't think I could take another crying witch today. I grabbed my broom and took off.

I'm not sure how long I flew before my thoughts were flooding through my mind; a long time, hours, because I could see the sun lowering on the horizon. I decided it was time to head back. I actually was hoping that Jenny would be gone. I just wasn't in the mood to talk.

I thought about working tonight. I hadn't worked in days, and I knew I was getting a new partner. I'd found out just after I'd taken Zina back to the Burrow. Nathaniel was waiting for me in my flat. I was meeting some bloke from the UK Ministry on Monday morning. I probably should try to work the rest of the week I thought. Bury myself in work, it helped before …

In the beginning, I'd had no luck finding any information on these, dragon smugglers, but Jenny's boyfriend, Alex, had been very helpful. Turns out the Scot and I played quidditch against each other at Hogwarts. Now, he has=d quite the pension for some shadier places; enjoyed meeting wizards from all walks of life. After our friendly Quidditch match, he was quite helpful giving me the names of some places to check out. Of course, he'd no idea what I was doing, and seem all too anxious to come with me. Perhaps, I'll ask him to join me this evening, anything to keep my mind off of Maisse.

I slammed the door as I walked in the cottage – I was still so angry about today.

Jenny poked her head out of the kitchen, "Went that well, did it?"

"What went well?" I groaned. I really didn't think I wanted to rehash this, the thought of the morning made my blood boil.

"Your appointment?" she sounded annoyed, which just irritated me more.

"Bloody perfect," I snarled, and then really let loose" Your MUM did the test."

Jenny was shocked, "Noooo..."

"Maisse never mentioned it. Barely talked to me the whole time at the hospital," I couldn't stand still; I stomped across the hallway, all those glass things vibrating with each step.

"Really?" Jenny sounded concerned, "How did she seem?"

I stopped paced, looked at her and rolled my eyes, "Professional... until later, I guess... Oh, and your mum blasted me for this mess I'm in," It just hit me how much of a mess I was in. I walked into the sitting room and flopped so hard on the couch that it actually moved. "I'm in a mess, Jenny."

"Professional?" she shook coked her head and frowned, "She's protecting herself, you idiot. As for Mum," she snickered, "You can hardly blame her."

I sighed, "I know. I know. It gets worse..." as if it could get any worse, oh wait, I thought, it could get worse, "I found out why Zina came back."

"Oh?" Jenny raised a brow, "Her royal highness deemed it acceptable to show us the method behind her madness?" Jenny never really did like Zina, I'd forgotten that.

I turned toward my cousin, the frustration of the day building, "The guy she left me for--doesn't want Rory. Says he's mine and she has to choose."

Of course Jenny wanted to know what I was going to, but I really had no idea. I told her my hands were bound until the results came in. If the child is mine, I certainly wouldn't let him go live with a woman like Zina – a woman who just wanted to dump the little boy on me and disappear. I looked up at my cousin and ask, "Was she always like this?" I pleaded with her to tell me I wasn't a fool, "How could I have missed what a selfish witch she is?"

"Yes, dear heart, she was." Jenny gave me the answer I knew she would. She slid her arm around me, "Love is blind and we are fools."

"Right now, I'm feeling like the biggest fool." I moaned.

Jenny rubbed her eyes wearily, "I echo that sentiment."

"As for Maisse," I really couldn't deal with another crying witch today, and I saw the tears building in Jenny's eyes, "while your mum was tearing into me, she was playing with Rory. It was the most emotion I saw her exhibit all day. Well, the most happy. The kid really liked her." It hurt to admit that I could no longer make her happy.

"She wants to be a mom, she always has," Jenny pointed out.

I sat up, surprised by her comment "Yeah, but to some other woman's child?"

"She loves you, that much is obvious," she murmured the last, "So yes, I believe so."

"Jen, I am exhausted. I have been flying since about noon I think, trying to forget. Maisse and I talked some, and I guess it was ok... I don't know," He babbled, "well, it was ok until Draco threw me out and now I don't know if I will see her until after the ball.

Jenny stammered a little, "Th-The Ball?"

"This Friday?" I shook my head, "It hurts to think about her going out with him. She's just, vulnerable right now..."

"I have to tell you something," she whispered, barely audible.

"Oh great," I wasn't sure how much more I could take today, "now what?"

She avoided my eyes which was never a good sign. She then told me she'd written to Harry and Luna'd mailed the letter.

"Why did you write to him, Jenny?" I demanded.

"Because I had to." She looked at me, more tears in her eyes, "I need it to be finished, one way or the other. I have to know, you said it yourself."

"You should never listen to me--look at the mess I'm in." I dug both hands into my hair.

Jenny frowned at me, "You know what? This is ridiculous."

"What is?" I asked. I found nothing funny about this mess.

"All of it." she stated, "It's a comedy of errors and I'm tired of it."

"Yours, probably," I shrugged, "and I do hope, for you, that it works out the way you want it to."

She laughed, "Oh, Charlie, I meant your situation" She responded quietly, "Maisse loves you. Period." I stared at her, bewildered, wondering where this conversation came from and was going, I was confused, "Grow up and get her. I know it's hard, but..."

"She is pushing back until the results come in." I argued, finally getting where Jenny was going with her comments, "I'm trying—writing, even asked to see her again this week. Nothing. She won't give and Harry and that cousin of hers have become very protective."

She exhaled, "Well, it doesn't look good from their point of view. Draco is very protective of her, always has been. And Harry..." she drifted off, "is the truest of friends. But I don't know. There must be something."

Suddenly, I remembered that Jenny tutored Maisse's younger sister, Gwen, "You tutor her sister," I pointed out, "Has she mentioned anything?"

Jenny bit her lip.

"Well?" I pressed, "I know that look."

"Perhaps." she wouldn't look at me.

"Perhaps what JENNY?!" I roared.

She tugged on her braid nervously, "Gwen said that she's worried because Maisse is positively mad for you... and she's well... become a bit of a shell since this whole thing happened."

"A shell," I repeated and thought, Just what I felt when I was holding her in my arms not more than six hours ago.

"Withdrawn, brokenhearted," she looked at me carefully, "She thinks she's losing you already."

"Ok, how did this come up?" I looked at her expectantly; maybe Gwen had the answers I was looking for, how to fix this.

"Wuthering Heights," she replied.

"Gwen told you all of this? Wait, Wuthering what?!"

Jenny's laugh had a hysterical edge, "It's a novel. I'm tutoring her in British literature this term."

"Never heard of it," I shook my head.

"You should read it, it might help," she responded sagely.

I was lost. I was a fairly well read wizard, all things considered, "Was it on the list at Hogwarts? I read all those."

She slapped her forehead, "No, dear cuz, only freaks like myself read such advanced muggle literature."

"Muggle? A muggle story?" He shook his head, smiling, "Only you."

"And Gwen," she said defensively, "and Harry..."

"Oh, of course Harry," I responded dryly, rolling my eyes.

Then at the same time we spoke:

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand."

"Never mind, what's this muggle book about?"

She grinned, "Star-crossed lovers."

"Ok..." I motioned for her to continue. I wasn't in the mood for her typical flare for the dramatic that always came when she spoke about literature.

"Moors and storms and passions...

"And how will this help me?" I asked with clear sarcasm.

"...and idiots who don't know how to tell each other how they really feel." She finished, glaring at him.

"I HAVE told her. I have told her I love her. What else do I do?" I was completely deflated, beaten.

"Obviously you aren't telling her what she wants to hear." she shrugged.

"And what is that?" I asked irritated, "I told her no matter what; it wouldn't change how I felt."

"I don't know, cuz, but something in this puzzle doesn't fit," she stared off thoughtfully, "Perhaps you should kidnap her that fits a romance well." She winked at him.

I smiled, "That could be fun," How quickly my mind went to all the ways that could be fun.

She shrugged, "It IS your life, make it that way. You used to, you know." She frowned at him, "Zina changed everything, don't let her ruin this."

Jenny challenged me to a race over the lake, I could use the fresh air, and I needed to process what we'd just talked about. Conversations with my cousin always had a way of working through my mind like a maze. I picked different parts, discarded others, but usually, I'd do something that she subtly suggested and it always seemed to work out for the best. Right now, I just had to not think too much about what she said. I need time to process… oh, and work.

"I need to go find Alex... he isn't tutoring, is he?" I asked, before getting up to get my broom.

She looked up, surprised, "No, I don't believe so." She stared at me, examining my face, "Are you going to tell me why you're looking for him?"

"Nope--work stuff, my dear. So, let's go." I stood and walked to the door, holding it open for her.


	25. Chapter 25:Baubbles & Tattoos

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction and everything in the story, except Maissie Pottinger, belongs to her and her brilliant is a draft so all thoughts are reviews are appreciated!

*****************************

I buried myself in work for the rest of the week. Work, Sleep, Work, Sleep. It was easier. I'd tried writing to Maisse, but just didn't know what to say. Plus I knew she was in the middle of finals and was afraid to be a distraction. I'd gotten the feeling that she wasn't doing as well at training right now. I kept going back to my conversation with Jenny. There was something I was missing; some piece to the puzzle that I hadn't figured out. I needed to find that piece and then I knew I could make everything right. Work, and maybe flying, was the best ways to handle that.

On the upside, work was going very well. Alex had taken me to a few pubs in Los Angeles and made some introduction to me. I went back alone, often. I went under the pretense that I worked for someone that was interested in purchasing some very rare, very hard to find dragon parts. My employer didn't need a lot, just very specific things that had to come from young, healthy dragons. Of course, no one would take me to see their dragons - if they had them - until I could produce my buyer, or even better, gold. I did have two wizards tell me about a black market that moved constantly. Thought I might want to look there first. I was given very little details on how to actually find the markets, but filed it away for when my partner from the UK arrived. He was supposed to be a tracker and could probably make better use of the information than I could.

That night, as I lay thinking of Maisse, like I did every night, something dawned on me. Suddenly, I had the missing piece! Suddenly, I could see what Maisse wanted, what she need to hear! It was so simply, I sat straight up in bed, shocked I hadn't seen it sooner. She knew I loved her, but she didn't know how much. So many times I wanted to tell her that I'd fallen in love with her the first moment I laid eyes on her at the Burrow, when I kissed her in Romania - the feeling - It was, overwhelming the emotion I felt. When we first made love, it was…I smiled … like nothing I'd ever experienced before. She'd given herself to me, fully, completely. I was the first man she'd even been with. A gift not many men receive these days. The thought was overwhelming. And what had I done in return? Said I loved her and then introduced nothing but chaos into her life? I'd told her once that I loved her from the first moment I'd seen her, but I'm not sure she believed me. I had the answer all along! She needed to know how I felt - and I would tell her. I would show her.

I couldn't sleep. I knew what I needed to do and Jenny was going to help me. I went downstairs taking the steps two at a time, I was so elated. I practically skipped in the kitchen. I guess I startled Jenny, she dropped her coffee cup. I pointed my wand and caught it before it hit the floor.

"G-Good Morning?" She stared at me, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I stared rummaging through her cupboards, "Where's your bloody tea?"

"Do you know what time it is? Why are you awake?" She asked.

"No" I laughed, "I assumed it's morning," I looked at her and gestured to cupboards again.

Jenny cocked her head, her face full of disbelief, "Upper left cupboard," she picked up her wand and got the tea for me, "Yes, morning … and you are awake."

I sat down at the small table across from her and watched her levitate my tea from the counter to me, "I am awake. So," I leaned back in my chair and smelled the vapors form the tea, "what time are you done today?"

"Why are you awake?" she pressed, "Did you sleep?"

I pointed to my head, "a lot going on and no, not really, I don't think I slept." I don't think she bought it, but it was the truth. She wasn't tutoring today; she told me she'd be home about 3:30pm.

"Great, then, we're going out - shopping - and then going out, late."

"WE are?" she clarified.

"Yes, WE are?" and with a knowing look, I smiled at her.

"Why?" She asked casually.

"I believe I figured out a piece to the puzzle," I tried to answer just as casually, but couldn't. I was grinning from ear to ear, like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh no," she shook her head quickly; "I know that look … the last time you got that look I ended up in Thailand at four in the morning."

I pushed back in my chair and laughed louder than I had in a long time, "And wasn't that a bloody brilliant night!" I stood up, "I'd forgotten all about that night."

"It doesn't surprise me you forgot," she rolled her eyes, "but you said, you figured it out?"

"Yes," I cleared my throat, I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her just yet, she might think I was nuts, "well, anyway, I need your help with my plan. I'm going to go shower now … maybe sleep … maybe not." I left the kitchen and called, "Have a good day, Jenny!"

"CHARLIE!" She yelled. "DON'T you DARE leave me hanging" boy, she was annoyed, I laughed. "GET your read-headed ass back here"

"See you at 3:30p sharp" and I apparated upstairs to the bathroom and a warm shower.

Before I got in, I heard Jenny, downstairs, still yelling at me, "CHARLIE WEASLEY! You … You … DAMN YOU!"

* * *

I was waiting for Jenny when she arrived home. I hadn't gotten anything done for work. I was too… anxious, I did met with Alex though for lunch, and while it wasn't much of a distraction, it did help. He gave me the names of some nice Inns in Vermont. I was planning on taking Maisse away, just the two of us, before we got the results from Rory's test and after her finals.

"Alright, cuz," Jenny was frowning, "I'm here, what's this all about?" she didn't even put down her bag; she stood in the door, staring, eyebrows raised.

"Great," I was ignoring the question, "Do you need to change or anything?" She was wearing her wizard robes, I hoped she did…

"I don't know," she looked down at her clothes, "do I?"

"Well, we are going out?" I gestured to my jeans and t-shirts, "if you want to go out like that -- you can."

Jenny waived her wand and changed into jeans and lovely green bohemian type blouse, one I think I might have gotten her.

"How's this," she snickered.

"Perfect," I smiled.

Jenny took me to a place in Seattle, the Diagon Alley of the west coast I guessed. We walked the streets while I tried to find what I was looking for. She only asked once what we were shopping for and waited patiently for me to find the shop. Finally, I saw the window full of jewelry and stopped.

"Here it is," I smiled confidently.

"I KNEW IT!" She screamed just staring at the display in the window.

"Suddenly, Jenny, I just knew what that missing piece was," I looked down at my cousin, relieved to be telling someone this. She was now dancing in the streets, people were stating to look at us.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Enough!" I looked around the street at all the wizards gawking at us; of course she pouted when I said this, but went graciously in the store with me. I'd fully intended to find the perfect ring for Maisse, until I walked in that shop and saw all the glitz, and baubles. Suddenly, I had no idea where to begin and was very …nervous; definitely out of my element.

I tried not to show my discomfort, "I've only told Maisse I love her, Jenny. I've never told her how much, or not that I knew when I first saw her at the Burrow, but how I knew. How she makes me feel … or when I first kissed her that I just knew I can't live without her. I've never bluntly told her I can't live without her. I think that's what she's looking for, do you?"

Jenny looked at me, her eyes welled with tears, "I do cuz, I really do."

Suddenly, all the jewels were very overwhelming, "Um…where do we start?" Just as I asked, a clerk came over to help us. Jenny took over which was just fine with me, I had no clue what I was doing. She went through a number of rings, all apparently wrong until finally she saw something in the display case, and pointed.

"There it is! That one!" She squeaked, she actually squeaked. I followed her finger to a simply, large, square sapphire ring that had a diamond on each side. Very classy, very elegant, "Wow, Jenny that looks like…" I smiled at the thought of Maisse wearing my ring…"just like Maisse."

----

Where are we going now?" Jenny asked, tossing her heavy braid over her shoulder."

You live here," I smiled, "You tell me! Let's get a pint or two and something to eat. I'm in the mood for a late night." I suddenly felt light, like all was right in my world. I was ready for a fun, long night out.

She grinned wickedly, "I pick?"

"Yeah... should I be scared?" I looked amused. There wasn't much Jenny did that could scare me.

Jenny took us to a place around the corner, some muggle place. It was still very odd how freely witches and Wizards intermingled in the states; the freedom was beginning to grow on me. I looked up at the big neon sign Sirena's Karaoke Bar. A karaoke bar? She had to be joking, I'd heard of these, but never been to one.

From the look on her face, she wasn't joking, "I guess you had no choice with Thailand... Wait, is this payback?" My eyes were wide.

"Ah, dear brother of my heart," she grinned widely, "payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

"YOU HAD FUN!" I bellowed, I knew she was referring to Thailand, "I think." I followed her in.

"Oh, I did, until you disappeared with that-that," Jenny sputtered, "lady of ill repute and left me alone!"

"Uh huh, yeah, well..." I looked at her plainly embarrassed now. That was so long ago.

She smirked, then mockingly, "Yeah, well, uh huh."

"You were fine... I made sure of that," I defended myself, trying to come up with a way to change the subject. Suddenly, my colorful past didn't seem so amusing.

She rolled her eyes, "Get ready to sing, Charlie Weasley, like you've never sung before!"

Flashes of my past were flying through my head, all things I definitely didn't think I wanted Maisse to know about and then realization dawned, "Wait! What?! Sing?!"

She pulled on my arm, "Let's GO. It's FUN." She walked up to the bar and ordered two beers.

I dug in his heels, "I. Don't. Sing."

"Yes. You. Do." She replied, "Or I'll tell Maisse."

"That's blackmail!" I feigned a gasped, "You wouldn't." From the look on her face, I knew she wouldn't, but I couldn't be sure. Sometimes my cousin was a bit…sneaky.

"You better get me good and pissed." I chugged my beer and she handed me hers.

Jenny signed us up to sign and I got us good and drunk. I would never admit it to anyone, though I couldn't sing, I did have a good time. But I knew she was enjoying herself. It had been a long time since either of us had let loose, had fun and didn't dwell on Harry or Maisse.

Somehow or another, we ended up in Thailand. Thinking back, the night at that point was a bit of a blur. We weren't looking for my lady friend, but went to get tattoos. A typical ending to one of my nights out, but I'm sure not a typical ending for her. Jenny was a good sport, or too drunk to protest, but she drank all her shots, got her Ravenclaw crest tattooed on her hip and waited patiently for my Common Green Welsh dragon to be finished. I put this one on my left arm. It was my fourth dragon tattoo and each had significant meaning. The Common Welsh? Well, that was the Dragon that was captured on the coast, the one where Maisse wrote me, concerned over my safety.

When I apparated us home, I was a bit off the mark so we had to walk down the lane to get home. As we were trying to get into her cottage something caught my eye on the sill outside her window, a bird. A very blue bird, "Jenny - is that a bird …on your sill?"

Jenny looked up, "a blue bird? What?"

We ran into the house, rather loudly, stomping up the stairs, giggling now, "Who could it be from?"

"I've no idea, Charlie! Who do we know with a blue bird," we reached the sill in her room, I flopped on her bed and waited, "It's a macaw Charlie, with a letter"

"Well, who's it from?" I really thought I would pass out on her bed but wanted to know who the letter was from.

"Jenny?" I looked up and watched as she collapsed onto her hands and kneed, dropping the letter in front of her.

"Jenny! " I yelled, I moved like a flash to her side, sat on the floor next to her, moved her braid so I could see face, she was as white as a ghost.

"Jenny?" I whispered

"Harry" she whispered, not taking her eyes from the letter.


	26. Chapter 26: Dragon Hunting

I walked into the coffee shop where Jenny'd taken me the first day in I was in the states. I ordered an early grey with cream and sugar. I was here to meet my new partner. I didn't know who it was, but Nathaniel had arranged this and told me the bloke wouldn't be hard to find. I chuckled quietly at the thought of some old wizard meeting me here; I knew he'd stand out, even though this was a magical shop, the witches and wizards in the states shunned traditional wizarding clothes. Shouldn't be hard to find a man in long black wizarding robes and coned hat, I thought to my self.

My order was ready; I turned and scanned the crowd. My eye stopped quickly on a table in the back corner. No, he wasn't hard to find. I almost dropped my tea when I saw him, Harry Potter. I was to be working with Harry Potter! This had to be a joke. I scanned the place, but the only one I recognized, or stood out to me was Harry. This time he waved. He didn't smile.

"This should be interesting," I muttered under my breath as I walked over to him.

"Harry," I sat down across from him, a cup of coffee was in front of him and the local paper spread across the table. He was very adept at blending in, I thought.

"Charlie," he folded up his paper, "So we are going to be working together over the next few weeks to try to resolve this … dragon situation. You've been here for while, what have you found?"

Straight and to the point, I did like that, though he seemed a little curt, but then I remembered what Jenny said about his friendship with Maisse, he must not be any happier working with me that I am with him. I wondered if he knew I was staying with Jenny. I wondered if he knew, or suspected I knew about the letters - the one she sent and the one she received. She still hadn't spoken to be about the letter she received. I knew it best to give her time. She gave me space when I need it. I would do the same for her. Best to keep this completely professional, I thought, He is supposed to be the best tracker there is.

"I've been here for almost ten days," then added, without thinking, almost blurted it out, "I'm staying with Jenny and Luna. I've befriended a bloke at the school, a professor, and close friend of Jenny's who's been helping me," I just couldn't resist, I didn't want him to think Jenny had been sitting here for two years pining away for him, I mean she had, but he didn't have to know that, let him think she dated and got close to someone before she wrote to him. Who knows, maybe Harry would think she wrote the letter after a break-up; a better-than-nothing letter, "He's been kind enough to make introductions for me to some wizards who I believe are ready to take me to one of their markets. I have represented you as my buyer from London."

Harry nodded, I could see though, what I'd said, stung a little, I smiled. I changed my mind quickly, Jenny may love him but I'd be damned if I was going to make this easy for him. He needed to earn her heart again, her trust.

"Good," Harry said politely, "I have also made some inquires since arriving and have some people to meet. I have told them that you are my expert and that I make no purchases with out you inspecting the goods first," Harry looked away and admitted, "Seems we make a good team, Charlie"

I hated too admit it, but we were off to a good start, "When did you arrive?"

"Friday night," Harry stood, "we should go, we have an appointment, and then I'd like to start tracking some of those leads, rumors you've heard."

"Friday?" I was surprised, I thought he'd have stayed in London, "How late did you arrive? Where are you staying?"

Harry walked out and said, casually, "I'm staying at Falling Star, the Pottinger Ranch. I came straight from the ball." Harry looked at me, and seemed to choose his words carefully, "Maisse looked lovely. We had a wonderful time."

That stung, I'm not sure if he meant for it to or not, but it did. I just stared as he walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still stunned that he even mentioned Maisse and the ball, like it was a … a date."

"Just up the street, that building on the corner" He looked at me closely, "Is that a new tattoo? A common welsh, right?"

"Yes," I smirked, "Jenny and I got tattoos in Thailand this weekend.

"Jenny? Jenny got a tattoo?" Now it was his turn to look, and sound stunned.

HA! I thought, see how it feels! Then I walked in the building where our meeting was.

* * *

Our meeting went very well. Again, I hated to admit it, but Harry and I did have chemistry between us. We looked, and acted as though we'd been working together for years. Harry got his contact to agree to allow me to inspect some unprocessed dragon parts (the thought made my stomach turn), but not inspect the actual dragons the wizard claimed to have. I was very anxious to move this along, but I did understand that things like this took time, trust had to be built.

From our meeting, we apparated to the countryside to follow some of my leads, rumors; only one panned out, but we'd missed the market by an hour. Harry's meeting had taken too much time. On the positive side, we'd gotten information on where the market was going to appear next, but that wasn't until tomorrow, which was fine, because any later in the week, I'd planned to be busy. Busy fixing things with Maisse. In the meantime, we both agreed that it would be best for us to follow up on the less than reliable leads I'd gathered, make our selves seen.

Our conversations were friendly when we spoke about work. When the conversation strayed, we simply could not help, well; I couldn't help, but snap at him. He kept saying things about Maisse. Mentioning things they'd done together, how she was doing with school, talking about her family's ranch where he was staying. It was like he was trying to get under my skin. It was either his comment about being invited to stay at the ranch to spend Christmas with her family or informing me that the Blue Macaw, Lear, that carried jenny's letter, was a gift to him - from her, that set me off.

I stopped in the middle of the field we were walking through, "What is your problem, Harry?" I demanded.

He looked angry at me, "Like you don't know."

"You clearly don't like the fact that I am with Maisse," I snapped.

"Are you with her?" he raised his eyebrows, inquiring.

"Of course I am, Harry, You know that," I gripped my wand, tight.

Harry responded in kind, "Well, with your reputation, I figured she was a challenge, a bit more than a one night stand, but still something for you to conquer."

That stung. I loosened my wand, slightly, "That's not true, Harry," I spoke quietly, "If you are as good of friends with Maisse as you claim, you would know that isn't true."

"Oh," he rolled his eyes, "She's told me all about your lines, but I don't believe them."

"What?!?" I exclaimed, "Clearly, you don't know what you're talking about, Harry Potter."

"What I do know, Charlie Weasley," he echoed my sentiment, "Is that you have slept with her and then walked out of her life. You've written a few times, just enough to keep her hoping for more. I have watched the pain grow every day in her eyes and seen her try to put on a good face. THAT is what I know."

"Harry," my eyes wide open in shock, "That simply is not true! I have been trying to see her almost everyday, tried to talk to her many times," I couldn't believe I was having this conversation, "but you and DRACO have always been there, preventing her from seeing me, or ... You've been protecting her from the one person in the world that loves her more than my own life." I whispered the last part.

"Psft," Harry sighed, "Don't feed your lies to me. I know what you are doing and I wish you'd leave her alone. Let her find someone who truly cherished her, they way she should be."

That was it, I was really mad now, "Oh, you're one to talk!" I screamed, "What have you done to Jenny these past two years?"

"Jenny left ME, Charlie" Harry growled.

"Oh, right, all because you wouldn't leave Hermione or my prat brother, Ron." I quipped, "All you've done is leave her - at Bill's wedding? Not so much as a good-bye. You barley spoke to her all summer! She ended up with me in Romania. THEN, when you did come back, you might as well have left her, you barely gave her the time of day. And now, after all this time, you write to her? You have some nerve, Harry."

"You know about that?" He was surprised that I knew. "Yes, I know. I was there when the letter arrived," I just glared at him, "Haven't you hurt her enough? You've tortured her for two years; Leave her a lone," I pleaded.

We were silent for a very long time, just watching the other as neither had released their wand. Harry broke the silence, "I love her, Charlie. I've never stopped loving her. I won't leave her alone unless she tells me to go."

"Which she won't," I sighed.

"I certainly hope not," Harry said, "I know how much you care for her, I can see that you two have become closer than ever, more friends than family - or both, but please, trust her."

"That's going to be hard to do," I knew this is what she wanted, but I just couldn't help but worry.

"I'll make a deal with you," Harry seemed to read my mind, "I know you are worried about her, but if you would just trust her, I will do my best to trust Maisse's judgment when it comes to you."


	27. Chapter 27: Home

A/N This is a jkr fanfiction Charlie Wealsey and Harry Potter are hers.

I woke to the sound of something tapping at the window. I threw the covers off of my face and glared towards the bright beams of sun streaming through the partially closed curtains.

_Tap tap tap_

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and staggered to let whatever woke me in.

"Good Morning," the bright blue bird squawked at me. Great, Harry had a bird that could talk, just what I needed. I wondered what the bird was doing at my window and not Jenny's. As I untied the letter from his leg, I looked at the horizon, the sun was hardly up, and surely Jenny was still home.

_Charlie - Some things have come up today. Could you handle the market by yourself? Harry._

I sat on the bed, ran my fingers through my hair wondering what was going on with him. Other than our discussion about Jenny and Maisse, we'd had a very productive day. He knew that I would not be able to work tonight and hopefully the rest of the week. If all went well, Maisse and I would be together. Even with the time I was taking, I had hopes that we'd have this dragon smuggler ring broken up by the end of the year. As much as I liked the states, I wanted my life to get back to normal. Being in my own home would help.

Downstairs, Jenny was dressed, staring out her kitchen window, deep in thought.

"Jenny?" I said quietly. I didn't want to startle her.

"Yes?" she turned slowly, "Oh, good morning Charlie. Up early again?"

"Work stuff this morning," I yawned, "and you, you're up early as well."

"Oh, yes," she muttered.

"Finals again, "I prompted.

"Something like that," she smiled, but not her normal morning glow, something was bothering her, "can I get you some tea?"

"No, I need to go," I started to leave, "Jenny; I'll be home for a bit this afternoon, if you want to talk."

"Mm hm … Have a nice day, Charlie," and she turned back to the window. I wasn't sure she'd heard a word I'd said.

---

The market was exactly where I expected it would be. I passed the necessary inspection and was granted access. Market's like these always amazed me. There was everything from fake healing potions; Wands claiming to be made from THE Elder Wand to animals for sale that I knew were banned by International Magical Law. As I walked through, familiarizing myself with the market, I passed stolen goblin artifacts, make shift bars, a ring for illegal dueling and kiosks that sold dragon parts. While the last is what I was looking for, I knew that the direct approach, in this environment, was not the best way to go. It took about another hour before I found what I was looking for - Wizard's Chess.

At markets like this, there was always a corner for Wizard's Chess, though it wasn't what we used to play at home. With each loss, check, of your pieces, you personally felt the pain. If you lost to badly, you could be seriously hurt. It was a high stakes game with a lot of gambling going on around it. This is what I was looking for. This was the faster way to integrate myself into this culture, be taken as one of them. I wouldn't play, but I would certainly gamble.

I'd watched about three games - two lasting over an hour - and made a considerable amount of money. I'd also lost a considerable amount of money, which was my plan. I gambled enough to be noticed, enough for those around to see that I had money and wasn't afraid to part with it, but not enough to draw too much attention to myself. A large man, probably a quarter giant came and stood by me. He'd been eyeing me for sometime. I was sure he was going to offer to help me find a way to better spend my money.

Before we had a chance to talk, out of no where, a stag patronus appeared in the middle of the ring of people. Harry's voice spoke through the misty animal,

"Maisse's in trouble. Meet at the cottage, immediately."

I froze, terrified, all eyes were on me. I didn't think, I apparated away from the market, to the Cottage

I apparated onto the front door step, threw the door open and ran in, looking frantically around for Maisse or Harry. Instead, I saw Jenny standing their holding a screaming Rory. My jaw dropped, I was in a blind panic now.

"Where's Maisse? " I demanded, "Harry sent his patronus."

Jenny was calm, "She's at Falling Star, with Harry."

"Jenny, what's going on? Why do you have Rory?" I couldn't fathom what I was seeing.

"I'm not sure I can answer that fully," she started to explain, "Harry and I were… well, talking when Maisse floo'd in with Rory." she sighed, rubbed Rory's head trying to calm the child to no avail, "Maisse isn't in good shape. Harry sent me here to wait for you."

"What?!?" I roared, "IS GOING ON?" Jenny handed me a piece of paper, telling me there was a Fidelius charm on the ranch, and now that I was a secret keeper, we could go. She took my hand and apparated without another word.

We arrived in a field; I opened the parchment, read the address and looked up. A very large home appeared in front of me. If I wasn't so concerned about Maisse, the shear size probably would have intimidated me. Without thinking, without waiting for Jenny I rushed through the door.

What I saw knocked the wind out of me. Harry was cradling Maisse, on the floor. She was covered in soot from the floo.

Maisse was sobbing, hysterical, muttering, "She left him, she left him, I can't do this."

Harry was rocking her, rubbing her head, "Shhh, Maisse, it's ok," he saw me and added, "shh Maisse, Charlie's here, everything will be ok."

Maisse didn't appear to register what he was saying, "She left him, she left him, I can't do this."

I composed myself as best I could and walked across the large great room to Maisse, each step echoing. I took her in my arms, like a small child and picked her up, looking for a place to lay her down, somewhere quiet so I could calm her down.

_Crack _

Out of no where, a female house elf appeared. Harry and Jenny both jumped, Rory cried more, louder, clearly scared by the appearance of the elf.

"Take her to her room," the elf told me and then walked off, down a long hall. I followed until she stopped at a door and opened it. I walked in to a large room dominated by a single piece of furniture - a large wooden bed dressed in pale blue covers. Across from the foot of the bed were French doors covered in a light gauzing type of fabric.

I gently put Maisse on her bed and lay next to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny body, pulling her tightly to my chest. She continued to sob and say, "She left him, I can't do this."

"Maisse, "I whispered into her hair, "please tell me what happened. What happened that has you this upset."

She didn't answer or look at me, but just cried. I decided it was better to say nothing, but just be here for her, let her cry this out. It took a long time for her sobbing to stop. I still said nothing; I thought perhaps she'd cried herself to sleep.

"Rory is yours," Maisse finally whispered, hoarse from sobbing. "I was at St. Mungo's for nearly three straight days with finals when she arrived, Zina."

Maisse took a deep breath, but still wouldn't look at me, "The results were in early… I guess "her voice cracked," Healer Prewett thought it best, considering the situation, telling you separately."

Maisse was silent again, curiosity boiled inside of me to find out what happened next, why Maisse was here with Rory, why she was so distraught but I waited for Maisse to continue. I didn't want to push her.

When she did, she struggled to keep her composure, "I was outside of your Aunt's office when Zina walked out, smiling. She handed Rory to me. Rory was screaming, grasping for his mother and all she said was 'Here's Charlie's son. Tell him I'll be in touch ad she apparated away, leaving me with her… YOUR son." Maisse's composure broke, she began sobbing again.

It was all I could not to scream, not at Maisse, but at Zina. For what she put her own child through, for what she'd put Maisse though, instead, I said as tenderly as I could, "Oh, Maisse, my love."

She still had not looked at me, she spoke through fresh tears, "I didn't know what to do, and I had to bring him to you. So I went home and floo'd to Annapolis and then here. I knew I couldn't apparate with Rory. I also didn't trust myself at that point. I'd planned to just leave Rory with Harry and leave, but then I saw Harry and Jenny, on the couch … I just … I just … I'm so tired. I can't believe she abandoned him like that. I just c-can't deal with this anymore. I c-can't take any more." Her sobbing began again.

"Maisse, why wouldn't you wait for me? You know Harry could find me; you know we're working together. Why would you leave?" I rubbed her head as the questions flowed.

"Every instinct is telling me to run, Charlie" she answered, her voice sounded pained and not from crying, "You are a single father now. Your child was just abandoned by his mother. You don't need a girlfriend now." She finally looked up, but not at me, she looked around her room, "Where is he? You should be with him."

"Maisse, shh, he is fine. He is with Jenny." I pulled her closer to me, tighter, "I can have more than one priority."

Maisse tried to wriggle free from my arms, but I wouldn't give, "Let me go, Charlie," she demanded weakly, "I'm going home. You need to be with Rory, figure out what you are going to do now."

"Maisse stop," I ordered, and then lowered my voice "Until forty-five minutes ago, I had one priority, you. Now I have two, you and Rory. Rory, well, that's a bit more challenging to figure out. You, on the other hand, I've known what to do for days. I was going to come and get you tonight and take you away."

Finally, Maisse looked at me. Her beautiful faced, streaked with tears, looked at me, surprised. "I wanted us to be together, talk, before the results came back. I want us back - the way we were in Romania, before Zina." I smiled slightly, "I guess I'm slow at figuring things out."

"Charlie -"

"Please listen Maisse," I cut her off, I slowly tilted her chin with one hand so I could look into her eyes, eyes, that I could get lost in, "This isn't how I'd planned this, but it can't wait. I can't wait" I released my hold on her and rubbed her head, comfortable that she wouldn't apparate away, maybe she knew what I was going to say, but that didn't matter, she had to hear it, and I, well, I had to tell her.

"Maisse Pottinger," I began, still looking in her eyes, "I have loved you since the first second I saw you at the Burrow. I never believed at love at first until you… I knew when I first kissed you that you are the witch I have to be with. Forever."

I stopped, I wanted what I was saying to sink in, I wanted her to understand how much I loved her, "I want you in my life, Maisse. I want to wake up with you everyday and have this," I stroked her face, "beautiful face be the last thing I see at night. I want to have children with, see the world with you, and live my life with you. Maisse, I have no life without you…"

"Charlie," she gasped, shocked

"Wait," I asked, I didn't want her to say anything - yet. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the small ring box that I'd had with me since Friday, "I really wanted to this tonight, in a more romantic way, I had a plan," I explained, afraid suddenly that she would want something… more… I refused to question myself though.

"Please Maisse, Will you be my wife? Will you marry me?" I opened the ring box.

"Oh my," she gasped, she hadn't taken her eyes off of me and then finally, she looked at the ring, "I don't know…"

"Just say yes."

"Charlie, there is so much to figure out, Rory, my training. Have you thought this through?"

I looked at her, expecting her to say yes. Her eyes certainly were saying yes. I took the ring out of the box and gently slide it on her ring finger of her right hand, "You keep this, and when you are ready, tell me. I'll be here." I kissed her, gently, tenderly. She felt weak, but I could also feel all the tension release from her body and she slide closer to me.

"Maisse, I'd planned to propose to you tonight. This has nothing to do with Rory and everything to do with you and me. OK?"

Maisse just nodded; there were tears in her eyes. Only now, I believed they were happy tears.

"Go to sleep Maisse, you've had a brutal few days…" I rubbed her back, "I'll be right here."

---

I pulled a soft white blanket over Maisse and left the room quietly. Now, time for my other priority, Rory; I walked back to the great room and heard Harry and Jenny talking. I stopped to listen.

"Jenny," Harry said, pleaded, "I don't know what is going on with Maisse and Charlie, but I don't want us to end up like … that; where we can't talk to each other. We've spent two years apart, miserable, over a misunderstanding, not telling each other how we feel, not being honest. I don't want to end up like Maisse, emotions tied up in knots, not trusting what I feel."

"What are you saying, Harry," My cousin sounded … stubborn. I couldn't take it. I burst into the room.

"He's saying swallow your Prewett Pride, Jenny," I roared, "He's saying you two need to talk, honestly, openly. You both love each other; I can see that - EVERYONE can see that. Maisse and I have been together only a fraction of the time you two have and look what not talking has done to her, to me. You have two years of silence to deal with all built on some stupid ultimatum," I looked at Jenny, "and insecurity," I looked at Harry, "So get over it - both of you!"

Harry and Jenny looked at be, stunned. I looked around for Rory, but didn't see him.

"Charlie," Harry spoke tentatively, "How's Maisse?"

"Asleep. She's been at the hospital for days on end with finals. She was there when your mum," I nodded towards my cousin, "told Zina. Zina just handed Rory to Maisse and vanished. She handed the poor boy to Maisse, no clothes, no toys, nothing, and left," I was disgusted.

"So Rory is yours," Jenny stated.

"Yes, where is he Jenny?" I looked around concerned.

"In the nursery, with Maisse's house elf," Harry answered, "What are you going to do?"

I ran my hands through my hair, I didn't know. This was a lot for one person to take in, "I'm not sure. I do know I have two priorities now; Maisse, who is sleeping and Rory. I think it's time I go see my son and try to figure this out."

I left them in the great room, hoping they'd figure out a way back to each other, but right now, I couldn't worry about that. I opened the door to the nursery and a thought maybe a family weekend in Vermont would be in order.

---  
Two days later

Maisse and I were curled up together on the couch in front of a roaring fire watching the snow fall outside. Maisse kept staring at her ring, still on her right hand, I kept staring at her.

"Charlie, this is nice. I am happy you insisted we do this."

"Even with Rory?" I smiled; she and Rory had been inseparable since we'd left Falling Star Ranch.

She nudged me, it was no secret how much the two f them liked each other, "Even with Rory. He is a sweet little boy, still scared though, I can only imagine, his whole world vanished in a matter of minutes, but I think with love and family - true family that want him - he'll blossom."

"Thank you for your house elf, Maisse. Friskby really is wonderful; I've never had a house elf before. I think she'll be perfect for the transition, until I figure this thing out."

"Transition?" Maisse looked at me, surprised, "Oh, no Charlie, She is staying with Rory. She and I talked about it, just before we left for here. She overheard you telling Harry & Jenny about Zina. She and I decided that she should stay with Rory. We've broken the linking charm that ties Friskby and me together and she would like to be linked to Rory.

"What?" I was shocked, "Maisse what are you talking about?"

Maisse looked at me, almost like she was trying to decide if she should tell me what was thinking. She took a breath and began, "Zina is going to come back, she is going to want to see him again, maybe even take him You saw how quickly Friskby got to me, She'll never be far from Rory and Zina won't be able to break the charm or order her away. His happiness and safety will be her first and only priority."

"I don't know, I've never had a house elf, and she's free right? Can I afford her?" The idea had merit I thought, Rory would always be safe and he was clearly most comfortable her, and then Maisse. I was last on his list, I frowned.

"She'll live with me?" I was trying to organize the logistics in my mind.

"Yes, but you have a two room flat, she'll stay in Rory's room and when he's older you'll have moved by them."

"To make room for more children," I asked, playfully.

She laughed but never answered, "So, in the morning? We can do the charm?"

"Ok, in the morning. Now that I think we have Rory sorted out, what are we going to do about us? "I pulled her onto my lap, grabbed her right hand and played with the ring that was in the wrong place, "when can I move it to your other hand."

"Charlie, this is all so quick, have you thought this through?" she asked, again.

"More than you know," I answer quickly, "You gave me something so precious in Romania, all of you, your heart, soul, your love. I thought I was returning it, but clearly, I wasn't. I never told you until two days ago how I felt, how I always felt about you. So yes, I have thought this through." I kissed her gently.

"But, I still have a year of training," she protested.

"I'll wait," I kissed her neck.

"In Romania?"

"Or, maybe I'll get a job in London," I whispered in her ear.

"Umm…"I was doing a good job of distracting her, "Leave … the … reserve?

I kissed her neck again, "Maybe the states, I have become rather fond of it here," I licked her neck, "You said you wanted to come home someday."

"You'd move all the way here for me?" She asked, her eyes closed, enjoying my touch, "Leave your home?"

I kissed her passionately, scooped her off the couch and carried her to our room. Now that I was a father, with my son in the other room, the couch no longer seemed the appropriate place to show this beautiful creature just how much I loved her. I laid her on our bed, her hair fanned out around her face.

"As long as I'm with you, Maisse, I am home."  
##############

A/N – if you made it this far – THANK YOU! I would love to know what you think.

If you are interested in Harry and Jenny's side of the story, please check out my other story "A Dream is a Wish"

Thanks Again for making it this far!


End file.
